


【德哈】永远一致（Eternally Consistent）（授权翻译）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Glasses kink, HP:EWE, M/M, Quidditch, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Unspeakables (Harry Potter), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 69,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: Draco Malfoy和Harry Potter笃定他们只是礼貌客气的敌人，直到Potter出现在Malfoy的家门口，血流不止，身负诅咒，行为非常奇怪。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Millicent Bulstrode/Hermione Granger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eternally Consistent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102868) by [kitsunealyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunealyc/pseuds/kitsunealyc). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望大家多多去支持原作，留下kudo和评论💗

星期三

Draco Malfoy讨厌去魔法部。他讨厌拥挤的中庭、人们的侧目斜视、路过时的骤然缄默和如影随形的窃窃私语。他唯一欣赏的，是等电梯的人总能找些蹩脚的借口避免与他共处，而那些早已在电梯的人则在下一层楼拔腿就跑。

他期望这次并无不同。电梯到达第二层时就已经空了，留他一人站在中间，高贵又显赫——只因为Draco早在小时候，就被父亲告知“外相造就巫师”，衣着简陋的人不配得到别人的尊重，因为他们不尊重自己。这是父亲的教诲当中，Draco相信的为数不多的一个，意味着即使是每月一次的例行报告，他仍选择穿那件厚重垂至小腿的羊毛长袍，手工定制的西装更像维多利亚风式的裁剪而不似现代的麻瓜设计。

Draco交叠起戴有手套的双手，不耐烦地用手指敲打手背，等待笨重的电梯门缓缓合上。

“停一下电梯！”

Draco待在原地纹丝不动。真的，他不过是在帮这位伙计一个忙，让他免去不得不和一个前食死徒待在封闭空间里的尴尬。

可这家伙快到一只手在门即将合上时伸了进来，抓住缓慢打开的门边。即使这样，Draco还是露出一抹微笑，期望这位姗姗来迟的人在瞧了眼里面后自觉退出。直到电梯门敞开到一定程度Draco才看见这手的主人究竟是谁。

Harry Potter，救世主，大难不死只为惹恼Draco的男孩！Harry停下来喘息片刻后直起腰杆走进电梯，深红的傲罗长袍大敞，露出里面的麻瓜T恤和牛仔裤，这不正好证明了Lucius Malfoy关于尊敬的观点？Draco牢牢地闭上嘴巴，以免自己说出一连串刻薄的批判，穿成这个鬼样子绝不可能是规定。

“Malfoy。”

“Potter。”

这是战争过后二人间再寻常不过的对话，比仇人见面还要分外客气。Potter在威森加摩审判中表现得意外诚实——对于一个格兰芬多来说这或许并不让人意外，他让Lucius、Narcissa还有Draco免去一场灾难，证实他们是受到了Voldemort的胁迫。他还把Draco的魔杖还了回去，以猫头鹰的方式，一只该死的租借的猫头鹰！之后他就投身到了傲罗训练，Draco则埋头于学术研究，两人之间鲜少有交集。

今天不过是Draco的幸运日。他站在电梯正中，迫使Harry艰难地挪至电梯按钮处。Harry还没来得及按下目的楼层，胳膊就率先擦过面板，所有的按钮都亮了起来。

“我的老天，Potter。你才十二岁吗？不是人人都像你一样闲。”

Potter低头瞅了眼全被按过的面板，眼睛瞪得大大的，无比挫败，随即眯起眼镜看向Draco：“我不是故意的！Malfoy。”

微怒如冬日的冰封迅速冻结成了冰冷的狂怒。Potter很可能没有意识到也无法意识到自己语气里的苛责，可这并不能阻止Draco讽刺地勾起嘴角，他用戴着手套的手指轻点自己的胸膛：“哼，我是不是在哪听过这个借口？”

“你认真的？”电梯停住，铁门打开。一对热烈攀谈的年轻女巫正走上前来，发现剑拔弩张的Draco和Harry后立即缩了回去，电梯门再度合上。

Draco叹了口气，打消嘲讽Harry的冲动。小孩子才这么做，他早就过了这个年纪，大多情况下。他将双手垂至身旁，把拳头藏进长袍的褶皱里：“没有，我不是认真的。忘记我说的一切。”

“休想，你不能在这么多年里只有句‘Potter，Malfoy’后提起那事，还指望什么都没发生。”门开了又关，这次是在一个空无一人的走廊。

好吧，他已经试过了成熟的方式。Draco假装抻直马甲，袖口还有披风：“事实上，我想做什么就做什么。”

“什么，就因为你是一个Malfoy？”

激怒Harry简直易如反掌，还能带来一种怪异的快感。Draco几乎觉得这么做没有任何好处，因为他不再是十二岁，因为他是一个Malfoy，他还在努力使这姓氏再次变得有意义。但刺激Harry的冲动是非常强烈，与飞行、决斗或欢爱带来的快感一样别无二致。在这方面，他从来不懂得克制。Draco内心某个扭曲的部分倒甚是想念黑框眼镜后光芒迸射的绿眼睛，还有凌乱的黑发下悄悄泛红的白皙肌肤。

“不。”Draco拖长声音冷冷道，“因为我不欠你什么，不是我的这条命，更不是我的自由，自然也不会是帮你解释我的意思。”Draco等待着，看那抹红晕悄然攀上Harry的脸颊，再向下蔓延至脖颈。“但我突然想起，你还欠我一个道歉。”

“我……你……我们……”Potter磕磕巴巴道。

“代词用得可真不错。继续，来点动词看看。”

“你那时候要对我用钻心咒！”

这正是Draco打算挑起的战争，Potter甚至配合地以他傲罗般的速度掏出了魔杖。Draco退到电梯的另一头，他不希望Potter失控到随处扔魔咒，可即便如此……Harry还是不可预测的，Draco身上的伤疤足以证明。

“拜托，我被吓坏而且走投无路了好吗，还对着一个厕所怨灵哭得昏天黑地。我都没办法扔出一个简单的咒语，更别提不可饶恕咒了。而你，你自以为是地把我伤得皮开肉绽。我确实可以放下一切，所有的恩怨纠葛。但你呢，还是那么的不可一世，甚至不承认我或许值得你的一声道歉。”

“呵，你现在想谈谈你到底值得什么吗？”Potter把他的傲罗袍向后甩去，让自己更为自如地挥动魔杖，Draco不得不承认这实为一个有用的举动。

Draco掀起一边肩膀上的长袍，同样的活动自如，不同的是更为高雅得体。电梯太小，不适合一场真正的决斗，但这点鸡毛蒜皮什么时候能阻止他们了？

“除你武器！”一道白色闪光穿过打开的电梯门，Potter的魔杖应声弹到身后的墙壁上。又是一声喊叫和电光，Draco的魔杖也遭受了同样的命运。

“Harry，该死的你以为你在做什么？”某位顶着蓬松头发的剽悍女士站在走廊上质问道。

“没——没什么，Hermione。”Potter垂下脑袋，Draco对天发誓他居然瞧见Potter在用穿着运动鞋的脚尖抠电梯里的地砖。

Granger昂首阔步地走向电梯口，魔杖时刻准备，手砰地一声按住电梯门防止关闭。她比Draco和Potter都要矮一个头，但她的出现似乎统领了整个电梯，或许是因为她严格把控的怒火，亦或许是她那蓬松头发：“还有你，Mr. Malfoy？我们期望所有来魔法部的访客都能举止得当，这当中绝对不包括和傲罗在电梯里打来打去。”

Draco暗暗咬上嘴唇，惹恼Potter是一种别样的享受，惹恼Hermione Granger却一点也不好玩。

“没错，Ms.Granger，我为我应受谴责的行为向魔法道歉。”他正式地向她鞠了一躬。Potter再次气急败坏地在一旁嘀咕起来，这个浑蛋八成把礼貌错当成了嘲讽。Draco冷冷地勾起嘴角，拿回了魔杖。他逼迫自己不去脱下手套抚摸这根十英寸长的山楂木，然后只为了确保魔杖对他的忠诚，用魔咒击倒两个格兰芬多。

片刻过后，Potter夺过自己的魔杖塞回鞘里，仿佛一点也不在乎他的魔杖忠心与否。

蠢货。

“Harry，你不是还要去给新人上堂课吗？Mr. Malfoy，”Granger抿起嘴唇，看起来很想把Draco的蛋给咒没，“我会护送你离开。”

***

Granger没有送Draco离开大楼，而是准确地把他护送到了他的目的地——她的办公室，真正的办公室，不是第二层魔法法律执行司的那个冒牌货。她引他前往的地方在第九层秩序部下的一个小办公间，隶属于她掌管的神秘事务司，她主要负责组织各部门间的研究工作，大致确保缄默人偶尔会与人说话，哪怕只是彼此交流。

这间办公室是给她所有的缄默人进行每月例行报告的地方，包括Draco Malfoy。

有些东西永远也不会变，就好比在魔法部的电梯里挑衅疤头来一场不被允许的决斗所带来的兴奋感。有些东西却也改变不少，Draco对这个蓬松头发麻瓜出生的女巫的确很尊重甚至有些好感。曾几何时把他打成熊猫眼的Granger现如今成了他的顶头上司，见鬼，任何能够理解DoM各种各样的研究结果还能运用自如不把整个伦敦炸飞的人都值得这份尊重。Draco拿出他的报告，当他的魔杖轻而易举施出一个放大咒，并精准地把报告摆在她书桌一角上后，他松了口气。

“我以为你早就过了无缘无故招惹Harry的阶段，”Granger喃喃道，脱下她的外袍，站在办公桌后，双手握拳抵在整洁且没放纸张的吸墨纸上。

井井有条到了恐怖的地步。Draco坐到椅子上，面对她，仿佛她没在用眼神钻心剜骨他：“我不认为‘他先起的头’是个好理由？”

Granger的嘴唇几乎抿成了一条直线，压住自己的笑声：“如果你在乎我对你长期以来的尊重，当然不。”

“哦，这样的话，绝对就是他先起的头。”

这为Draco赢得了一个笑容。Granger摇摇头，比起一个人突兀站着更喜欢舒服坐着：“我敢肯定今晚酒吧Harry也会这么说。”她拿起Draco的报告，大概浏览了一下，他知道等会儿她会仔细地再看一遍。，他推测魔法部里所有的职员里，只有Granger一个会读她的报告。

“我一点都不怀疑，早听说格兰芬多都是如此诚实。”

Granger的笑容逐渐变得幸灾乐祸：“你真的是个傻瓜，我会写进你下次的审核报告里。”

“没人会看这种东西。”

“还有就是我打算让你离开轨迹部——”

“什么？”Draco的好心情瞬间烟消云散。他站起身，双手在长袍里握成拳，因为他可不能对他的上司施魔法或直接上手掐死她。“就因为我找你朋友的麻烦？”

“哈，你承认是你先挑起的？”

Draco眯起眼睛，克制住自己幼稚的怒火。如果Granger是在开玩笑，那这就不是有关Potter的惩罚了。“Ms. Granger，我正在进行一项需要高度精密的数学计算项目，这关乎到空间折叠和波尔代热斯异能——”

“是的，没错，但是参宿四*的问题又不会跑，我需要一名跨领域的专家，你是最好的。”

*（Betelgeuse，为参宿第四星，又称猎户座 α 星，是一颗处于猎户座的红超巨星，是空中除太阳外第十二亮的恒星）

Draco松开长袍，转而抓住座椅的扶手。如果她是一个斯莱特林，他会怀疑这是虚伪的奉承，但Granger从不恭维人。

“什么领域？”

“爱*。”Granger做了个鬼脸表示她不是认真的，“你觉得呢？”

*（此处为Amare，意大利语，意为爱）

根据Draco的已有知识，只有一种可能。他忍不住想做个鬼脸，但设法表现出了一副漠不关心的样子，就像冰封的池塘：“不知道。”他们都是一群执着于时间的疯子，而且有充分的理由。

“我看了你上次的报告，对于异象，你说得没错，不稳定性危机确实在增加，我认为你已经找到了最佳的解决方案。这里没有一个人能比你还要更了解诺维科夫（时间悖论）的可变性——”

“我说了不，”Draco抑制住自己揉胳膊的冲动：“我这一生或许犯了些令人遗憾的错误，但一点都不后悔出生。所以，不。”

Granger的神情缓和下来，和Draco一样，漠然疏离：“我想你没弄清楚，Mr. Malfoy。这不是请求，这是你的新任务。”

Draco强迫自己松开一根又一根的手指站了起来，包裹全身的长袍在小腿处飞旋，这重量让他感到一丝尊严——兴许是尚存的唯一尊严。这就是在众多巫师对麻瓜肥大的衣服趋之若鹜时，他选择它们的原因。“我想我还能在庄园里工作？”

Granger很好地掩饰了她对Draco措辞不尽友好的厌恶：“当然，只在理论工作方面，你必须亲自来处理这些异常。它——”

“固定在时空当中，我知道，我做了初步的调查，就这些？”

她点点头。

Draco打开门准备离开：“我就应该在电梯里给Potter一个魔咒。”

“缓刑和死刑没什么两样，Malfoy。我需要的是能力。”

即使承认Draco能做一些甚至是Granger还有那个怎么都死不了的笨蛋都做不到的事也不能安抚他的自尊心，更别说平息他的愤怒。他阔步走下黑墙长廊，走进默默等待的电梯。至少出去的时候，他不会被粗鲁的如雷咆哮给打扰，可以和平地生气回家。

也许不会，他想。电梯停在第二层，门后涌出一大群似乎是新人的傲罗，为首的正是Harry Potter。Potter见到Draco，后退了一步，嘴巴一开一合像极了疯掉的缝纫机，然后坚定了他那格兰芬多的决心。

“Malfoy，我欠你——”

噢，操，可别。Draco把魔杖从鞘里抽出的同时立即道：“昏昏倒地！”

咒语狠狠地击中了Harry，他的眼睛架应声而断，双目涣散，嘴巴大张，摔了个四仰八叉。

Draco顿时感觉世界都变得更加美好，漫不经心地想象着Granger的反应，真是大快人心。Draco把Harry挡住电梯门的脚踢到一边，冲石化的新人们得意地挥挥手。

他心情极好地一路哼着小调走向中庭的飞路通道。

***

星期四

接下来的一天Draco都待在书房，挂起了长袍，卷起袖子工作着。他回顾了一遍最初使他卷入这场麻烦的笔记和调研报告，并绘制了算术图来决定如何开始着手。该死的Granger说得没错，综合考虑看来，因为他在轨迹部门的工作，由他来解决这个问题最合适不过，而且还是个只有在魔法部才能被解决的问题。

他讨厌去魔法部，他讨厌去任何地方。战争过后，他的父母为了远离人们的注视和窃窃私语语逃往了意大利。他的父亲声称，在罗马，这些人尊重纯血血统，他还玩起了上流的政治游戏。他的母亲说她是为了那的阳光，因为她早已厌倦了长期阴郁昏暗的英国。

每一封信里，她都为Draco独自一人和几个家养小精灵在那座“被诅咒的陵墓里乱转”表示担忧，她恳求他同他们相聚，但他都一一拒绝。每个人都有自己的一套方式来对付心魔。他的父亲是装作完全不存在，他的母亲用阳光、酒水和不间断的社交来驱逐它们，而Draco……

Draco选择与它们共同生活，直到其成为旧日残影，再无力挣扎。

虽然他不能声称他的方式是最好的——如果他还无缘无故地挑衅Harry Potter，就显然不是如此——但他还有他的工作。他喜欢他的工作。他有他的上司，他偶尔也能喜欢她。他有他的骄傲，他或许不会过多接触英国的巫师界，但他没有落荒而逃。上千年来，Malfoy家族在Malfoy庄园里居住了好几个世纪，现在有一个Malfoy住在那里，该死的，这是有意义——

“什么鬼东西在乱敲门？”他怒吼一声，意识到这逐渐令他烦躁的声响不是他的心跳或头痛，而是真实的在他书房外响起。他放下羽毛笔，阔步走到大厅里。剩下的几个家养小精灵中，有一个叫Mufty的已经奔到大门的门闩前。

“非常抱歉， Malfoy主人。这结界，它们从来没有失灵过。我没有收到任何警告。”

“我知道，”Draco道，他同样也没感觉到有任何东西穿过结界，所以没有理由责怪这些家养小精灵，也没有理由在危险来临时置之不理。他把Mufty从门口推开：“当心，让我来。”

敲击声戛然而止。或许只是一根树枝？一个发狂的游走球？一只完全疯掉的孔雀？不是入侵者，但显然也不是访客。结界布上了如蜘蛛网般密布的触发链，即使是受邀的客人走进门，也会引起庄园主还有小精灵的注意，以便他们准备合适的待客之道。

Draco抽出魔杖严阵以待，他按下拴锁，门朝里打开了。他难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，看着身披残破傲罗斗篷的Harry蹲伏在门庭前一滩自己的血泊中里。

“他妈什么情况？”

听到Draco卡在喉咙里的低语，Potter抬起头，半张脸沾满了血迹，头发也跟血混在一起。很可能是头部受伤，这血流的是不是过多了点？一个黑色的东西悄然穿过Harry的鼻梁，爬上另一边脸颊，仿佛快速生长的根茎，在皮下寻找血液。如果Draco记得没错，那是血根草咒，这可不是好事，如果出现了一个黑魔法，就可能有更多。

操，该死！

“Mufty！用飞路网通知圣芒戈，让他们找一个创伤治疗医师团队到魔咒伤害病房，还有让解咒师随时待命。”Draco弯腰扶起Potter，一个倒挂金钟可能会更简单，但未知的咒语很可能会与治疗咒和念咒产生不良反应，在弄清Potter到底发生了什么之前，他不敢轻举妄动。“去猫头鹰屋找Tylluan，我要给傲罗长送个口信——”

“不要。”Potter死死拽住Draco的袖子，给布料染上了鲜血、灰尘和泥垢的混合物，另一只手仍攥着他的魔杖。嗯，至少这很重要。

“Potter，你必须进去，以你现在的状况，让你随从幻影非常危险。我可以飞路把你带到圣芒戈——”

“不、不要圣芒戈，谁都不要……不要告诉任何人我在这。”

Draco被Potter迫切的语气吓了一跳，他那锐利的目光让人不寒而栗。“你疯了吗？你被混淆咒击中了？”但Potter表现得不像头昏失常，他看起来很清醒，而且……见鬼的他到底怎么穿过庄园结界的？他为什么来这，这个让他只有痛苦回忆的地方？他为什么来找Draco？

“我没疯，我知道我在干什么。”Potter笑了起来，也可以说是说咳嗽，介于两者之间，“希望是这样。但我很清楚不要圣芒戈，不准告诉任何人我在这。”

这难道和失败的傲罗任务有关？Draco和傲罗们没有任何联系，但是：“至少让我通知Granger，你是相信她的。”如果要Potter选择相信谁，那毫无疑问是黄金三人组里的智慧担当，Potter对她的信任必定多于Draco。

“不行！谁都不行，答应我。”Potter加重了握住Draco手臂的力道，或许是因为事态紧急，或许是疼痛，亦或许两者都是，“不可以，Draco，求你了。”

Potter念他名字的方式让他彻底缴械投降。Draco低头注视那抹绿色，那双被厚框眼镜放大的绿眼睛。Potter昨天就修好了那副眼镜。

“很好，你要是死了，我就立刻把这个记忆交给威森加摩，我才不会因为你去阿兹卡班。”

有关上交记忆以证清白的法律讲得很清楚：未经记忆各方的同意，这些记忆是不被接受的。许多被指控的斯莱特林就是钻了这个不可采信的证据的漏洞而没被定罪。

Potter又咳嗽了起来，双眼紧闭，没被鲜血或是蜷曲于皮下的黑色根茎覆盖的皮肤如陈干奶酪一般煞白：“好。”

好，很好，他妈的！“Mufty！把我的医疗箱拿到天鹅屋去，还有药剂箱，再准备好飞路网以防万一。Potter，在我把你带到楼上前，不准给我昏过去，顺便告诉我他们到底用什么击中了你，这样我能大概率保住你的性命。”

***

事实证明，在这几个小时里，让Potter活下来堪比登天。Tylluan栖在窗床边以防Draco不得不打破承诺通知Granger，坐在门边的Mufty则是以备圣芒戈的不时之需。Draco俯身站在Harry身旁，不停地释放治疗咒语，全神贯注地拆解复杂交织在Harry身体和魔法里的诅咒。

在他终于铲除血根草咒后，Draco允许自己歇息一会儿。他使劲眨了眨眼，一只手顺过汗湿甚至有点黏腻的头发，大概是因为Potter的血。

Draco想的没错，有些魔咒确实会使治疗药剂效用变差，这就意味着他只能用Mufty的纱布绷带来止血。他敢肯定他已经清理了一切——甚至是Potter的被治愈咒暴露出来的魔法，它们正如同香槟一样闪耀着金色的光芒。不过Draco不是解咒师，而且现在他很累，他所有的努力只换来了一阵难耐的头痛，并随着Potter散发出的香槟色光芒一起抽动。“Mufty，你能看出来吗？我有没有漏掉什么东西？”

家养小精灵蹑手蹑脚到床跟前。在霍格沃茨的时候，Draco从未想过有一天他会向家养小精灵咨询魔法相关的问题。但七年都已经一晃而过，Pendolo导师早在他学徒的第一年里就纠正了他这愚不可及的想法，家养小精灵永远要比一个巫师更懂魔法。

“没有，Malfoy主人。他已经完全没事了，但是，有点……有点过于活泼，不是吗？”她给自己掌了个嘴，“还有点……薄荷味？”

“他的魔法帮他活了下来。给我药剂箱，去医疗箱里把愈合膏拿来。”

随着诅咒的清除，Draco开始处理他身体上的伤害，看起来似乎都与流血有关，这让Draco 松了口气。他的医术没有高明到可以应对骨折或器官缺失的状况，但在亲身经历神锋无影之后还学不会速速愈合的话，就说不过去了。

Draco让Mufty脱下Harry的衣服，给他灌下补血药，Draco自己则喝下了一杯提神剂，接着他开始寻找每一处伤口，溯寻、吟唱，如此反复，最后清理干净并缝合伤口。“白藓糊，”他指示，“第三排中间，绿色的，倒上……操，全部。我还可以做更多。”

他绝不让Potter以后有理由念叨着伤疤不放。

Draco完成一切咒法后，瘫进一张舒适无比的扶手椅里，Mufty还在做涂药膏的收尾工作。Potter仍在沉睡，但没必要担心。一个巫师要想活下去，付出的代价绝不少。他的面色已经好多了，除了肩膀和肱二头肌上的淤青，这个大难不死还在活着的男孩看起来相当不错。

好吧，身材也不见得有那么不错。不，这个嘛，他看起来……Draco揉揉火燎过般的眼睛，在他细想Potter的姿色到底有多诱人之前，把他留给Mufty照料。

Draco匆匆洗了个澡，到楼下确认前厅已经打扫干净，结界也没有突发奇想去跑去度假，他拿着一杯的烈焰威士忌回到Potter床边，满腹疑问。

当然了，Potter还在昏睡。Draco再次坐进了舒适的扶手椅里，陷入沉思。Mufty换了张床单，看样子还给Harry擦了个非常彻底的海绵澡，帮他换上了一套Draco的睡衣，是他最不喜欢的深红与金色的丝质睡衣，所以他对此没有任何意见。他让她把Potter的衣服和傲罗长袍烧成灰烬而不是再次使用，鲜血、灰尘和豁开的裂缝都可能暗藏诅咒，把它们扔进火里最好不过。

现在，只剩下一个Harry Potter。他为什么来这？他是如何躲过庄园结界的探测？看到Potter无边无际的魔法后，Draco毫不怀疑他能硬生生地闯进来，而不是神不知鬼不觉地偷偷潜入，那需要的是技巧而不是力量，而Potter的灵活性和喝醉了的毒角兽（重达一吨）没什么两样。

再说，为什么是这里？为什么来找他而不是Granger或者圣芒戈？不可能是因为被魔咒控制了神志，更不会是魔药。Draco已经消除了一切，剩下的不过是一个穿着Draco睡衣的Potter还有他那愚蠢跳动的香槟魔法海。

Draco抿了一口烈焰威士忌，任由酒水灼烧全身，然后缓缓垂下眼皮，沉入一大堆无解的疑海里。


	2. Chapter 2

周四晚

“Malfoy？”

“嗯？”

“你会摔掉那个杯子的，放过它。”

有人拽了拽Draco手里的东西。他攥得更紧了些，只为和那人作对：“才不是什么杯子，你个笨蛋，这是酒杯。如果我摔了它，它会流芳百世的。”

某人只得放弃：“行，摔你的杯子去吧，我不在乎。我的魔杖在哪？”

Draco睁开一只眼，Harry Potter赫然出现在他面前，顶着他那愚蠢的头发、愚蠢的眼镜和脸上愚蠢又恼人的皱眉：“被我坐着。”

眉间的皱纹更深几分：“你……不、你……你才不会……你骗人。”Potter叹了口气，一只手抓过头发，Mufty在给他搓海绵澡的时候肯定洗过它，但还是一如既往地糟乱不成样。

Draco勾起嘴角，捉弄心也跟着一起苏醒：“没骗你，就在这，想来拿么？”他在椅子上动了动。

“梅林，才不！绝对不会挑在你是这种心情的时候。我们在哪？几点了？我的衣服呢？”

Draco把酒杯放到一边，拿出自己的魔杖，Potter甚至一点也没畏缩：“荧光闪烁。”Draco环顾四周，哦，没错。“我们在天鹅屋，Malfoy的庄园里。现在是晚上，你的衣服已经到了焚烧炉，魔杖在床头柜第一个抽屉里。对于一个突然出现在我家门口，浑身是鲜血和诅咒，还求着不要送去圣芒戈的白痴来说，你的话未免太多了。”

Draco停了下来。Potter正在打量自己的双手，这间屋子，甚至是他的眼镜。他摘下它，一只手捋了捋头发，然后又重新戴上。

“顺便一提，不用谢。”

Potter低头对他眨眨眼：“谢什么？”

“梅林的蛋啊，我一定要再次让你昏昏倒地，然后让我所有的努力白费。”

“让我昏昏倒地？”

忘掉昏昏倒地，Potter那傻乎乎的表情让Draco按捺不住想揍他一拳，这八成就是三年级的Granger对Draco的想法：“昨天，电梯，魔法部里？”

“啊，没错，抱歉，我……”Potter摇摇头，不知怎的把头发弄得更加凌乱。“长夜漫漫，”他笑道。

他在笑，对着Draco，就好像他们……

Draco站起身，打破那副表情里的异样亲密感：“什么鬼，Potter？我知道你没被迷晕，难不成是麻瓜嘴里的脑震荡之类的东西？”

“巫师也会得脑震荡，Malfoy。”

“那你绝对要去趟圣芒戈。”

“不要。”

“大脑可是个脆弱的东西，Potter。”Draco瞥了眼Potter眉骨上方那个逐渐消退但赫赫有名的伤疤。“虽然对你来说没什么用，但是你懂的，至少好好保管你为数不多的那点东西。”

“我说了不。”Potter拉开二人的距离，双手警惕在身侧，仿佛随时准备决斗。他那狂放不羁随处翘起的头发、那身借来的手脚裤脚都过长的睡衣和空落落没有魔杖的双手本该让他看起来可笑至极，但他还是表现出了一副冷漠的样子。

衣服造就巫师，Draco的父亲总是这么说，虽然不无道理，但也不是完全正确。力量才是根本，而Draco正直面着这种力量，他怀疑整个世上有六七个在世的巫师甚至希望与其较量一番。

****而你绝不在其中。你永远都不会。** **

熟悉的恨意在悄然酝酿，如霜冻，冷冷刺入骨髓，给Draco带来一种别样的力量。或许他永远也无法与Potter匹敌，但他不打算屈服，与Harry为敌的胜利也是胜利。他走向写字台拿出纸和羽毛笔：“我想你还没搞清楚现状，Potter。我一点都不在乎你的想法，也没必要对你言听计从。你必须去圣芒戈，我现在就用猫头鹰通知Granger，她能确保你乖乖待在那。”Tylluan从它栖息的地方直起身子，竖起羽毛，温顺地咕咕几声。

“Draco，等一下！”Potter的手环上Draco的手臂，轻轻握着，就是这点让Draco没有下手诅咒他，还有他的名字。

Draco？这已经是第二次了，简直匪夷所思。

仿佛察觉到即将发生的惨案，Potter随即松开了他：“我只是……我需要……一点时间来弄清楚到底发生了什么，接下来该怎么做。求你给我点时间？我可以做任何事。”

“任何？”Draco笑起来。

至少Potter识相地露出了不安的神情，这样的他看起来倒是令人心动：“任何事。你想要什么，Draco？”

****你的落败，臣服和屈辱，超越你。**** 眼下不是个自我意识的好时机，但Draco现在已经习以为常。如果说力量成就巫师，那么让Draco的力量凌驾于Harry之上足以让他无所畏惧。

但如何？

在决斗中战胜Potter的前提是Potter正处于最佳状态。让Potter站着不动，Draco在一旁扔咒语似乎有点幼稚。Draco可以为了夺得Potter魔杖的主动权而要人性命，就算这样他也深知魔杖不会听命于他。

所以，还剩下什么？

“我想要我的鸡巴深深插到你喉咙里让你只想呕吐。”

Potter眨了眨眼，微微张开双唇。Draco等着他的脸红，他的勃然大怒、鄙夷不屑和无可避免的拒绝，然后他就可以拖长声音嘲笑他，所以， ** **才不是任何事都可以**** ，向Potter证明即使是他那样愚勇的格兰芬多还是有做不到的事。

“好。”Potter道，伸手去抓Draco的皮带。

Draco后退一步撞上写字台，Potter紧跟上前：“什么？你不应该……你在玩什么把戏，Potter？你不是个……我不是——”

“没错，我是，你也一样。整个巫师界都知道的话，一定会让人蛋疼，这就是我们都没有声张的原因。”Potter解开皮带，正打算拉开拉链，Draco想要制止他，但……

“但我们互相讨厌。”这比直接说出“你应该拒绝”要好得多，不过效果依旧甚微。

Potter停下了手上的动作，双手抓着Draco拉链大敞的裤子：“因为想把自己的鸡巴插到别人喉咙里是因为爱？是权力，Malfoy。我早就知道，我们之间一直是力量的争夺。你有我想要的东西，沉默。作为交换，我也有你想要的东西，我的沉默。”

这是个圈套，肯定是这样。Potter只是在戳穿Draco的虚张声势，仅此而已。他不过期望Draco先认输，因为他说得没错，他们之间永远关乎权力。

Draco向后靠去，双手撑在写字台上：“既然如此，对于一个准备献上他的沉默的人来说，你的话太多了。”

Potter露出一个微笑，就像心怀某个不可告人的秘密一样恼人，他的一只手向下滑去托住了Draco疲软的器物。

操——！Potter的手温暖着Draco的丝质短裤，撸动Draco的柱身至完全苏醒。尽管Draco一心只想闭上眼睛任由自己沉溺于Harry在给自己手淫的超现实里，他还是选择与Potter四目相对。

这不是性，是沙场上的生死对峙。

Potter一定会在Draco之前束手就擒。

这意味着，稍许嘲讽只会加速事态的发展。“你以前干过这种事。”Draco道，任由自己的嘴角上扬，仿佛这是一件难以启齿的事，他挺起下身，顶入Potter的手中。

Potter的笑意更深几分：“我刚刚不就承认了吗？”

“我只不过很自然地假定你是在装正经，你和那个叫黄鼠狼的——”当Potter加重手上的力道直至让人疼痛难耐时，Draco的奚落瞬间变成了痛苦的哽咽。

“你当真蠢到这种地步，敢在你的命根子还被我捏着的时候去侮辱我的朋友？”

Draco突然不再确定他到底有多愚蠢，Potter到底能让他变得多么愚不可及。事已至此，Potter率先放弃的可能性逐渐渺茫，那么下一个威胁他的事物就是Potter的牙齿，更糟心的是光是想想他就已经硬得不行。

一个Potter了然于心的事实。

他扒下Draco的裤子直至大腿：“Ginny和我早就分开了，所以忠贞不是问题，感谢你的关心。”他在Draco面前跪下，抬起他的分身，张嘴，老天Potter真的打算做这种事——

“等等。”Draco松开他死死抠在写字台上的手，抓住Potter的肩膀。此时，Draco的心里有两个小人正在做着激烈的斗争，一个不愿就此放弃，一个不愿让Potter以为他口交的方式来换取……任何事。他低下头，面前的一切如镜花水月一般虚幻而又缥缈，他勃起的下身、Potter的手，Potter的双眼和那副愚蠢的眼镜。“你在干什……怎么……你为什么要这么做？”

“想让我停下？”

Draco摇头。

“我这么做是因为我想要。”被那副该死的愚蠢眼镜放大的碧绿双眼正凝视着他，“想要你不会让我感到羞愧，Draco，”Potter道，他的眼睛在说， ** **我并不以你为耻**** 。

接着，Potter闭上了他那对愚蠢的绿眼睛，倾身向前，缓缓包容Draco直到鼻尖碰上他的小腹，眼镜也跟着斜歪，他一只手搭在Draco的后臀，另一只揉搓着他的睾丸。Potter用喉咙深处挤弄着Draco的柱头，舌头灵巧地在根部舔舐，浅浅的喘息吹动那处的毛发。

一声惊呼哽在了Draco的喉咙里。明明嘴被深深堵住的人是Potter，为什么最后是Draco在哽咽？

****该死的Potter**** ，Draco想。但他貌似没法找回往常的尖酸刻薄，或许是因为这些话都和纠缠不清的万千情愫一起堵在了喉头，他抬起颤栗的手，落到Potter的脑袋上，轻轻抚过Potter那头经常惹他生气的凌乱头发。Potter的喉咙再次收缩吞咽，因一时失误，发出了声类似呜咽的声音，在被呛之前，他吐出了Draco的柱身。

不知怎的，Draco的手没有松开Potter的头发，而是轻轻虚攥着，任由他后退。“为什么？”他轻声道，看着仍半含着他阴茎的Potter。

Potter睁开双眼，看着Draco，继续嘴上的运动，可能没有第一次那样深入，但依旧饥渴难耐。他用一只手托住Draco的根部保持稳定，开始上下撸动。这愚蠢至极的眼镜仍张狂的歪斜着，Draco决定视而不见，转而把玩Potter的头发，不知是要捋顺还是弄乱。Potter的嘴柔软湿热，Draco只想再次深深插入，但还是抑制住了这冲动。

“为什么？”他小声说，不确定这个问题究竟是给Potter还是他自己。

Potter一路吻下Draco的柱身，手上的动作没停，他松开另一只抓住Draco臀部的手，扶正眼镜：“真是个好问题，不是么？”还是那副神秘的笑，他站起身，二人近到足以撞上对方，他的双唇在Draco的脸上若即若离。他继续温柔地撸动Draco，“别担心，Malfoy，你会找到答案的。毕竟，你不是个不可救药的笨蛋。”

这番戏弄的话本应该打消Draco的困惑，转而点燃他的怒火——这种侮辱，这种裹着蜜糖的嘲笑暗示着Potter知道和拥有一些东西，而这些是Draco不知道并且还未拥有的。冰冷的怒意并没有如往常一样席卷而来，他抓上Potter的头发，拉近彼此间最后一点距离，吻上Potter的嘴直到他的眼镜再次歪斜。

Potter松开握住Draco下体的手，手指深深扣住他的胳膊，把Draco拽过房间，跌跌撞撞滚上了床。

“脱了。”Draco手正忙着掀起Potter那身借来的睡衣，拽过他头顶，吻只在他道出一声命令时匆匆断开。他把睡衣随手一扔，一声清脆声响一点也不像布料能发出的声音。

“我的眼镜——”

“闭嘴，Potter。”Draco抓过Potter的手腕按到他头顶，用身体固定住Potter，一路亲吻吮吸Potter的脖子，“再说，没有它你看起来更好看。”

Potter回他一个气息不稳的浅笑，在Draco的唇齿划过肌肤时，吐出一道呻吟：“总有一天你会学着喜欢它。”

“那似乎不太可能。”Draco嘟哝道，但他一点也不想继续同他争辩，明明还有更有趣的领域等待他去探索，比如Potter柔软干净的肌肤，混杂着白藓和Draco的母亲坚持从意大利寄来的昂贵佛手柑香皂的气味，Mufty在给他清洁时肯定用了这块香皂。Draco吸了口气，将鼻子深埋于Potter锁骨的凹陷处，从众多味道当中分辨出Potter……不，是 ** **Harry**** 的气味。

“Malfoy，我他妈向梅林发誓——”Potter双手挣脱开Draco的束缚，这样他就可以扯掉Draco的衬衫。

Draco几乎难以自制地想警告他好好对待这上等的衣物和纽扣，但……操，随便了。这不就是家养小精灵的作用。他抬起头，狠狠瞪向Potter：“哦，又变成了Malfoy，是么？那一声声的‘Draco，Draco’哪去了？”他故意低喘道。

Potter眼里升起的怒火随即熄灭：“你讨人厌的时候就是Malfoy。”他扭动臀部，让Draco和自己硬起的下体紧紧相贴，中间只相隔一层柔软的丝绸。

“照这样，你就永远只能是Potter。”Draco道，上下磨蹭，调情……梅林救救他吧，他居然在和Harry该死的Potter调情。

宇宙的秩序出现了严重的崩坏，而他硬到根本没法在乎这些。Draco直起身子，跪在Potter大开的双腿间，他低头贪婪地沉沦进Potter潮红的肌肤、柔软的双唇和火热的双眼里。

他凝视着Draco仿佛世间再无他人，不在乎这一切到底错得又有多离谱。

就好像他根本不觉得这有多么离谱。

“我要操你。”Draco道，等Potter打退堂鼓、他的犹豫不决。

Potter深入骨血的兴奋激颤绝对不算数：“好。”

好， ** **好**** ？不，一点也不好。通常情况下，Draco甚至不是攻，但一想到为Harry Potter做受，对他那样屈服？不，他妈绝不可能，显然宇宙还没失常到无可救药。Draco从他那点逻辑连贯性里寻得安慰，从他的药剂箱里飞来润滑油，褪去裤子。

Potter匆匆脱下睡裤，心急到毫无形象。Draco迅速撸动柱身涂抹上润滑，心底再次涌起那股兴奋感和熟悉的燥热侵占了全身。他可不想被Potter瘦长的身子、有力的双腿和凌乱令人遐想的头发给迷得神魂颠倒，哦，对，还有那愚蠢的诱人唇瓣，至少不再干燥苍白，而是因为热吻和含住Draco肉棒而红肿不堪。

Draco低吟一声，把Potter推倒在床头，抬起他的一条腿固定在自己臂弯里，把那惹人疼爱的肿胀双唇吻得一塌糊涂，肉棒与Potter的相互摩擦，沾上淫靡的滑腻液体，两个人的呻吟声比身下剧烈晃动的床还要响。

Draco想说去你妈的，不扩张直接进入。如果是发生在一个任何事都被允许的世界里，他会这么做，只为了让Potter在他身下扭动挣扎。相反，他后退到一只手足够碰到Potter的柱身和睾丸，还有那紧致的小穴。Draco的大拇指在洞口摩擦，Potter猛地一个激颤，那愚蠢的长睫毛在脸颊上方不自主地扑闪着。Draco前后挪动着手指，缓缓捅进他的身体。Potter得整个身子都在向手指靠近，肌肉绷紧又放松，如此反复，他在借Draco的手指操自己……

如同见到所有惊人的事物那般，Draco也不免俗地张大了嘴巴。为检验、确保甚至是毁灭眼前的真实。“你喜欢这样，不是吗，Potter？”他轻声道，只带着一丝往日的嘲讽，“我的手指在你体内。”他滑进第二根手指，继续为他扩张，默默告诉自己蠢蠢欲动的肉棒耐心等待，马上就能轮到它。“操，你就爱这样。”

Potter的眼镜倏地睁开，气息低沉不稳，身体颤抖努力保持放松舒展，然而他的目光和话语却如磐石一般坚定且不容置疑：“你也一样，Malfoy。”

他肯定的语气让Draco有些动摇。Draco把脸埋进Potter的脖颈间，朝他的穴口里插进第三根手指：“再叫我Draco。”

Potter双臂环在他身上，仿佛是一个拥抱，如果忽略他深深嵌入Draco臀部的手指。“别当个讨厌的混蛋，操我。”顿了顿，故意高声道：“Malfoy。”

Draco低吼一声，移开手指，抬起Potter另一条腿，把他的身体张得更开。他的肉棒抵在Potter被好好操弄过的松弛穴口，想要插入简直轻而易举，但……

“说，Draco。”

他不是一个用自己名字来博弈权力的人。Potter才是。但赌局已经开盘，Draco会是赢家，就算他有一个为他敞开身体准备被操的Harry Potter，那都无关紧要。无关紧要到就算他打算让Potter焦灼地等待，他的肉棒也早已捅过紧致的小穴。他想要Potter毫无保留地臣服，如果那意味着让他射出时毫不犹豫地喊出Draco的名字，便是如此，一切取决于Potter。“说。”

“说什么……Malfoy？”就凭Potter脸上得意的笑容，他绝对是个斯莱特林。Draco插得深到不能再深，Potter自负的笑也随之不见踪影，只剩下微张的小嘴和呆滞的双眸，他的脑袋向床头猛地一仰，双眼紧闭，粉嫩的舌尖无法抑制地与唇齿相碰。

Draco强占他滑腻的舌头，吮吸舔舐弄，让自己享受此刻睾丸紧贴Harry Potter的快感，或许更久，因为光是这想法就已经让他濒临缴械边缘。他脱离唇舌的交缠，大口喘息着，现在轮到他战栗不止，Potter对他臀部的每一次爱抚都让他快要把持不住。

然后是他的嘴唇，一道温热的呼吸打在Draco耳边：“用力操我，Malfoy。”

Draco决定随之而来的呻吟绝对不是他发出的，这种否认给予他某种程度上的控制能力。他借Potter的双腿支撑自己，开始抽出然后狠狠撞回。他绝不可能在Potter之前疲软下来，多年骑飞天扫帚的经验让他的双腿结实有力，有足够的耐力和平衡力让他一遍又一遍操干Potter。他挪动位置，把Potter的双腿拉得更高，看着那愚蠢的睫毛如蝶翼一般抖动，微张的嘴唇轻声嘲笑他道： ** **就这样，Malfoy，用力，干死我，Malfoy。****

直到他找到那个一直寻找的角度，Potter猛地睁开双眼，发出一声可能是Draco的名字的呜咽，紧接着他开始颤栗，射到了自己和Draco的小腹上。Draco不得不放慢节奏只为了细细观赏，只因为见鬼，谁知道Potter会像这样彻底沦陷？

几次深深地抽插过后，Draco也射了出来。他与Potter的额头相抵，同样有些失控，释放出所有他通常会克制的一切，灵魂深处牢牢抓住不放的愤怒、刻薄、憎恶、自控和骄傲。他在高潮中啜泣，身体随之颤抖。整个过程里，Potter都一直抱着他轻轻抚慰，直到Draco再无可释放。

Draco放开Potter的腿，瘫倒在他身上，也不在乎自己是否很重。他应该……挪开，应该清理？

他肯定不应该慵懒地亲吻Potter的肩膀，如同一只喝醉了的猫狸子。

“一边去。”Potter温柔道，他轻轻地把Draco推到一旁。Draco纵容他的举动，给Potter足够的时间去床头柜摸索出他的魔杖，施完几个清理魔咒，随即又扒拉过Potter的手腕、肩膀和腰，蹭蹭脑袋，把他抱回怀里。

“好好好，梅林，你简直像湖里的乌贼一样黏人。”Potter嘟囔道，适应这个交缠的姿势。

“再没有比这更好的事。”Draco对着Potter的后颈温柔低语。比和他的敌人做一场妙不可言的欢爱还要奇怪的事是，在此之后他们亲密地相互依偎。Draco还在平息他的高潮，根本无法在意更多，他闭上眼，吻着Potter的后颈。

Potter身体一紧，忍不住战栗，然后渐渐放松：“嗯，一场美妙的性爱，Draco。”

现在，他终于开口了。

他轻咬上刚刚亲过的地方，又吻上去以表歉意：“滚蛋，Potter，赶紧睡觉。”

***

Draco被心中的一股莫名的焦虑惊醒，时钟的嘀嗒声还在脑海里回响。他的房间——不，不是他那铺满金色壁纸的房间，而是那个被黎明前的灰调给浸染的天鹅屋。他没有像往常一样仰躺在床上，而是侧卧着怀抱一个身形颀长，有着乱糟糟的黑发，还有结实诱人的臀部的人儿。

Harry Potter！他在抱Harry Potter！

他可是个训练有素的斯莱特林，几个小时前的记忆开始涌现，Draco努力平复着呼吸，放松四肢，此时此刻他只有一个想法——逃离现场。

当Draco确信没有吵醒Potter后，他开始慢慢从他身边挪开。每当Potter在睡梦中吸鼻子或变换姿势，他都会停下所有动作。该死， ** **真像只小狗**** ，Draco心想，为自己没能像平常一样挖苦Potter感到些许不快。他小心翼翼地滑下床，如猫一般悄无声息地拿回魔杖，穿上裤子开溜出客房，顺带轻轻关上了门。

他自己的房门则被砰的一声重重关上。整件事下来，唯一合理的就是Draco的安然入睡，因为一场绝妙的欢爱总能让他精疲力尽变得毫无用处。

绝妙的、欢爱，和Harry该死的Potter！至少Draco可以断言Potter没有被爱情魔咒、情欲药水或者夺魂咒给左右。即使他们花了一辈子的时间愉快地憎恶对方，Potter却满不在乎地同Draco调情，打趣并主动邀请Draco对他做这种事，在血流不止、浑身布满咒语的时候穿过一道道他本不该越过的结界，前来寻求Draco的帮助。在信不过所有人的时候去相信Draco。

Draco洗了个澡，换了身衣服，试图唤起他熟悉的旧恨，却只是对那意义不明并使他上了Harry Potter的谜团愈发恼火，外加一点心悦。

他心不在焉地走到大堂，再是门廊。家养小精灵已经清理掉了Potter的血迹，但园丁还没替换掉附近那个一看就是Potter撞上的园林灌木，它横卧在宽阔的人行道上，枝叶支离破碎。考虑到这惨不忍睹的场面，Draco一度怀疑Potter是因为一个失败的幻影显形才来的这，但这不足以解释他是如何穿过结界不被Draco察觉。

“该死，幸亏他没把自己分体。”Draco嘟哝道，掰下几根吊在灌木上摇摇欲坠的断枝。深埋在落叶当中的某个东西吸引了Draco的注意，这让他想起了Potter的魔法在被净化后发出的金色光芒。

Draco的好奇心被勾起，但仍时刻保持警惕，毕竟这可是Malfoy庄园，谁知道老旧的帽盒或一本积灰的中空书籍里会蹦出个什么被诅咒的东西。Draco掏出魔杖拨开枝叶，这闪光逐渐变成一个熟悉得可怕的形状，恐惧如同带倒刺的蜘蛛腿一般淹没了他的每一寸肌肤，留下一片鸡皮疙瘩。

Draco一把夺过灌木中的东西冲进庄园。

“Potter！”

脚步声震震回响，他飞奔楼梯，猛地推开天鹅屋的门：“Potter！”

空无一人，只在不久之后。Draco看了眼皱巴巴的床单，医疗箱和药剂箱都还在写字台上，旁边是一罐盖得整整齐齐的润滑油，角落里钉着一张卷起的羊皮纸。

Draco径直朝它走去，踢到了门口的什么东西，他弯腰捡起那副与Potter借来的睡衣一起飞过大半间屋子的黑框眼镜。它挤在了门缝后，Potter一定找不到，他丢下他的眼镜逃走了。

“又蠢又瞎又该死的白痴。”Draco咬牙切齿道，现在他能够找回原先没有流露的愤怒了。他把眼镜扔到凌乱的床上，抓起纸条。

没有过多的解释，只有日期、时间、地点，和一行Potter潦草凌乱的笔迹：

“别搞砸了，你知道为什么。”

Draco放下纸条，在它一旁小心翼翼地放上一个他在灌木废墟里找到的金色沙漏。没有链子，没有金银丝细工的保护匣，只是一个毫无防护和限制的时间转换器。

他用颤抖的双手蒙上脸：“该死的Potter。”


	3. Chapter 3

_ 星期三 _

“没有人在乎就在今天Malfoy对我施魔法了吗？”Harry边喝着他的黄油啤酒边嘟哝道，吐出的气息在杯口上发出轻轻的呼声，这被他所谓的朋友们的笑声和烛鸦酒吧的喧闹声给完全盖过。

“—所以你就像个木板一样直直倒了下去。”Ron用手臂模仿Harry倒下的样子，“他就平躺在一班新人的面前，然后……然后……”

Ron笑得无法自拔，Neville替他道：“然后我说‘感谢傲罗Potter向我们示范如何错误地接近一个敌人，下课。’”

又是一阵哄堂大笑。Harry还在不停地冲着他的黄油啤酒发出不满的声响，也许有那么一点搞笑，但绝对没有这样好笑。

Ginny至少还对他表示了同情，隔着桌子探过身来拍拍他的肩膀，竭力忍住她咯咯的笑声，“但你并没伤得多严重，对吧，Harry？”

只有他的骄傲而已，在整个部门面前直接颜面扫地。他不过才出来了几分钟，但是，“他弄坏了我的眼镜。”虽然他事后立即用了修复一新（Oculus Reparo），但还是戴得不稳当，仿佛随时都会再次断裂，“难道没人在乎Malfoy无缘无故地对我下咒吗？”

这让Hermione笑得更加厉害，Harry瞪了她一眼。Ron甩过一条胳膊搭在他肩上，呼吸因为威士忌而有些灼热，“抱歉，伙计，但Malfoy就是个混蛋，那一点也不新奇。他一直是个混蛋，没必要对他恨上加恨。但就在你应该培训他们如何正确处理敌对环境时，自己先像板子一样直挺挺地倒下去，那真是……简直是……”Ron擦掉眼角的泪花。

“而且你得承认，不管他是不是个混蛋，Malfoy做得倒是非常潇洒。”Neville道，“他的挥手。”

“噢，梅林！挥手，挥手！”Ron再次笑得直不起身，在威士忌里吐起了泡泡。

Harry一心在想那个挥手，用新人Serpatia Venn的话来说，那就是英姿飒爽。他敢打赌新人Venn已经被分进了斯莱特林，这个小叛徒。

“我不懂为什么你要笑，”Harry对Hermione抱怨道，“在这之前你逮到我们的时候还很生气，而且我以为你已经把他给送走了。”

她耸耸肩，抿了口酒，“他说他自己可以出去。”

“那你就信他？”他转而瞪向Millie，“你对她有不好的影响，你让她觉得斯莱特林都是可以信任的。”

Millie极度阴鸷地扬起眉毛，“面对Draco Malfoy的时候，Hermione才没有放下她的魔杖。”

这让一桌人又笑作一团。

“别抓着不放，Harry，”Hermione道，侧身在Millie的脸上轻啄一口，“你就没想过是我对她有好的影响？毕竟，她才是唯一一个没有嘲笑你的人。”

Harry不得不承认这是事实。他一直无法理解Hermione的女朋友。在学校时，他认识的Millicent Bulstrode就是一个横冲直撞的恶霸。这个只要Hermione能从夹缝里挤出时间去酒吧就任由自己被拽过来的女人，总是茫然、漠不关心地观赏他们这群人的无厘头闹剧，偶尔冒出几句比戈壁滩还要干巴巴的评论。

“因为一点也不好笑，”他说道，对Millie举起他那瓶酒，带着夸大的敬意冲她点点头。“感谢你的理解。”

“噢，我觉得很滑稽。”Millie准确地在Harry抿一口酒时淡定道。他呛了一口黄油啤酒，整张桌子又陷入一场无止境的哄笑。Millie笑了起来，对Hermione眨眨眼，“只不过不是你想的那样。”

“那我问你，有什么好笑的？”Harry问道。

Millie与Hermione无声地交换了个眼神良久。这种情侣间会偶尔交换的神情让Harry嫉妒不已，就好像她们无需魔法就可以摄神取念。

Hermione皱起鼻子，Millie点点头喝了口烈焰威士忌，“你和Draco几乎打了起来，而Hermione不得不用解除武器才能阻止你们。我知道你肯定也觉得有点丢人，对Draco来说不是更丢人吗？结果才不到短短十分钟，你就带着你身后的一群傲罗新兵撞上了他，而你的好主意就是重提那件事？”

Harry在座位上不安地动了动，拿起黄油啤酒的标签，“嗯，没错，这就是正确的。”

“胡说八道，Potter。你就是个自以为是的蠢货，而作为一个自以为是的蠢货，你这叫做活该。怎么，就凭你和Draco Malfoy的种种历史恩怨，你以为除了一个魔咒，他还会用什么来招待你？”

笑声消退，Ron僵在一旁，Neville不安地和Ginny交换了一个眼神。Hermione把手放在她女朋友的胳膊上，“Millie……”

“所以你的意思是我就不应该道歉？”

Millie看他的表情让他莫名想起了Malfoy，尽管这个黑发、五官硬朗的女人看起来一点也不像那只肤色苍白的尖脸白鼬。一定是因为分院仪式那晚所有斯莱特林都要求学会的表情，那种‘一只格兰芬多到底能有多蠢’的表情，“我的意思是，愚顽就是指一成不变地做同一件事却期望不同的结果。”

_但他才是那个要求道歉的人！_ Harry想仰天长啸，即使是Hermione，他也从没来没有透露出他们在电梯里的细节。Malfoy想要息事宁人，Harry才是恶化整件事的人。“我还是无法理解为什么很好笑。”他嘀咕道。

“因为要么Malfoy早就弄清了原委，也就是说他单纯只是喜欢惹恼你，要么他没有，这就意味着你们两个都是白痴。不管怎样，我都觉得这简直可笑。”Millie喝尽剩下的威士忌，“下一轮我请客。”

“Hermione？”Millie离开桌子后，Ron扯着嗓子低声道。

“嗯？”Hermione嘟哝一声，笑着目送Millie离开，似乎在说某人今晚会发生点什么。

“提醒我永远不要惹你女朋友生气，她甚至比你还可怕。”

“当然了，不是吗？”Hermione道，越过桌子拍拍Harry的胳膊，“但是嘿！她成功让所有人不再笑你了。”

Harry哀嚎着，把额头搁在桌上，“我讨厌你们所有人。”

***

_ 星期四 _ _ & _ _ 星期五 _

__

众人的嘲笑停火不到一天，Harry在 ** **电梯战场**** 落败的谣言就已经传遍了整个部门。傲罗长Savage在晨会里叫来Harry，特地让他演示一遍如何用盔甲护身（Protego）来防御昏昏倒地（Stupefy），仿佛Harry不是部门里有着最高防御咒语成功率的人似的。

“我恨你们所有人。”Harry冲Ron和Neville幽幽道，重新回到位置上，拼命不理会那些笑嘻嘻的同事们。

这不过是开始。Harry的傲罗伙计们一整天都时不时从门口或者拐角窜出，对他大喝一声‘昏昏倒地（Stupefy）’，然后为自己的机智捧腹大笑。无数次的修复一新（Oculus Reparos）也无法阻止Harry的眼镜不断开裂。

“很快就会过去的，伙计。”在他们等着电梯准备去吃午餐时，Ron说道，“你只需要等别人也做出一些丢人的事，然后就轮到他们享受这个殊荣了。”

电梯门打开，只见Ernie McMillan穿着一件不合身的正装长袍、头戴惨不忍睹的金色假发笑得上气不接下气，完全说不出一句完整的昏昏倒地（Stupefy），他那试图表现出的得意挥手，更像是某个大喘气的人在胡乱拍打。

接下来几天，Harry选择爬楼梯。

翌日，第二层楼的气氛缓和了不少，当Savage通知安排晨会的时候已经是公事公办的态度。

“昨天有人试图闯入第九层楼。”

Harry在座位上向前倾了倾。与多数人相比，他要更为了解第九层，不只是因为Hermione是这个司的幕后司长，更是因为他还清楚地记得发生在五年级的事，他做了什么，失去了什么。Ron和Neville也饶有兴趣地坐直了身体。

“神秘事务司的护卫队已经向我们提供了额外的帮助。傲罗Longbottom和Weasley，你们负责外部的调查。傲罗Potter，你要与司局的安全主管合作，消除一切……呃……我想这里用的说法是‘潜在的漏洞’薄弱点。”

“麻瓜里的黑客术语，sir。我知道那是什么意思。”

Savage点点头，把任务档案分发给每个人，“很好，Potter将会是这个司的主要联络人。你们知道任何与这个局相关的人事和缄默人的调研信息都是严格保密的吧？”

“Yes，sir。”他们齐声道。

“很好，现在都干活去。我期望收到你们每日的进度汇报，你们可以不用出席上午的会议。”

Harry与Ron和Neville相视一笑，任何能让他们从枯燥漫长的晨会中解脱出来的任务都值得欢迎，他们穿过傲罗同事们投来的羡慕眼神和抱怨声。

“哦，对了Potter。”

“Sir？”他知道自己即将为在门口多停留一刻而感到后悔。

“或许你可以走楼梯。我听说电梯对粗心的人来说有些危险。”

Harry灰溜溜地回到办公室，假装自己不是报告室里哄堂大笑的对象。

该死的Malfoy！

***

_ 星期五 _

__

“——现在最大怀疑对象有预言拯救组织和遣送社，戈斯波特北部的真光明会和芬尼亚会，他们就是一些时不时威胁司局的组织，看起来不像真正的幕后黑手，他们是不会真正采取行动的。”Ron翻动着汇报工作的笔记。他们聚在Harry的办公室里比对信息，协调工作。

“芬尼亚会？”Neville一边翻他的文件，一边寻找参考资料。

“官方报告里全是一堆没用的废话。我是从Seamus那里知道的，我早就给他派了只猫头鹰，看能不能私下交谈。”

“好，你就负责跟进他，那我就决定另外两个已经无关紧要了？”

“如果我们知道任何有关这次袭击的信息都是好的，他们到底达到哪一步，什么东西阻止了他们，再说，他们的目的何在？我的档案里却他妈的什么都没有讲。”Ron扬眉看向Harry。

Harry给他们看了自己的档案——只有一张纸，上面的大部分内容是用厚重的黑色油墨编写，“我和你们的一样。今晚我会去见司里的人。”被Ron锐利一瞥，Harry迅速摇了摇头。他知道他要去见谁，Ron也知道，但Harry非常确信Neville不知道。“只要可以，我会在早上告诉你。”

如果Neville察觉到了这个无声的对视，那他非常聪明地没有多问，他收好他的资料，“与此同时，这些没用的搜查怎么办？”

“可能我从Seamus那回来之后，还得和你随从显影去一趟戈斯波特。”Ron道，同Neville一起走出去。

Harry翻开他们档案的复印件想熟悉案件，谁知他的眼镜架再次开裂，吓得他一哆嗦，然后它就直接一分为二摔在了桌上。

“该死。”他又施了一个修复一新（Oculus Reparo），重新戴回脸上。Harry穿上他的傲罗制服走了出去，绕过电梯选择他心爱的楼梯。

他飞路前往对角巷逛起了商店，怒火才随之稍稍平息。这是一个温暖的八月天，巷子成了一个风洞，微风吹起他的袍子，带来丝丝凉意。魁地奇精品店里有一个还未发行的火弩箭终极模型。一个看起来还没能从霍格沃茨毕业的女孩，正向一群一看就买不起专业级飞天扫帚的人展示终极版本。Harry考虑是否要把自己的名字加入预约名单，但……为了什么？他现在的火弩箭不过才用了几年，比魔法部内部团队里的其它飞天扫帚还是要好得多，再加上他还是首屈一指的找球手，如果再得到一把更好的飞天扫帚，感觉有点作弊。

但是……那是一把漂亮的飞天扫帚。

Harry觉得自己老了，拖着沉重的脚步离开，缓缓走向维泽埃克魔法用品店。为新生供应的商品已经上架却还没有被一销而空，他意识到新生们可能还在过暑假。

也就是说，魁地奇精品店里的那个女巫还在上霍格沃茨，而这次展览不过是她的暑期工作。不知怎的，这让Harry感到无比舒心，或者说至少不再觉得老了。他找到了想要的东西后很快买下，然后在门口短暂停留，用斯佩罗胶布粘上他该死的眼镜。

当一道阴影打在他身上时，他什么也没想，不过是寻着阳光走到一边。

影子紧跟其后。

“怎么了，Potter？有人弄坏了你的眼镜？”

熟悉的拖长的声音，Harry的心不由得一紧。他抬头，映入眼帘的正是Malfoy，二人的距离如此之近，就算没戴眼镜，Harry也确信那人是Malfoy而不是戴着低廉假发和身穿礼服的Macmillan，就好像这拖长的声音还不够证实一切。

“Malfoy！”Harry笨手笨脚地拿着眼镜和胶布，试图戴上前者，扔掉后者，这样他就可以在另一个昏昏倒地（Stupefy）到来之前拿出魔杖。刚打开的胶带似乎下定决心展示它的黏性到底有多出色，最终让Harry落得一只手与眼镜和胶带合为一体。至少，他还是抽出了魔杖的。

他眨眨眼，视线里的Malfoy模糊不清，尽管他不能确定，还是怀疑皱起眉头的Malfoy是在强行憋笑。接下来的一声咳嗽倒是让他充分回想起了Millicent Bulstrode在酒吧里十分努力保持不笑的样子。

Harry张嘴想让Malfoy滚蛋，但Millie那番关于一成不变和自以为是的言论让他停了下来。他叹了口气，举起抓着魔杖和粘上胶布的眼镜的手，“你知道吗，我放弃。赶快给我个诅咒，至少在这，整个部门的人不会笑话我好几天。”

“梅林啊，Potter，你真的是个不折不扣的殉道者。这就是你对付黑魔王的方式？我放弃，给我下个咒好了？”Malfoy歪起脑袋，“哦，等等，说得一点没错，不是吗？”

听取一个斯莱特林的建议代价太大，“我改主意了，我现在就想咒死你。”

“你能好好看清并瞄准我吗？我才不想波及无辜的路人，就这样，我们休战。”Malfoy从口袋里掏出某个淡色的东西，轻轻挥动几下，“现在，在你最终给自己来个咒语前，把你的手给我。”

Harry后知后觉地伸出手，魔杖时刻准备着，因为显然这应该是个陷阱。

Malfoy确实拿出了魔杖，这让Harry不由得紧张起来，但他只是对Harry的手施了一个简单的重新粘合（Reglutino）咒。

胶带发出可怜兮兮的迸裂声，像烤焦了意大利面一样自行脱落。Harry皱起眉头看向它，随即抬头目视Malfoy，仍怀疑这是个圈套。他戴回眼镜，把剩下的斯佩罗胶布塞进口袋，要是他的魔杖不需要时刻对着Malfoy，待会儿他也自己修理一切，“谢谢。”

在Harry重新拥有眼镜后，Malfoy皱起的神情变得清晰无比。Malfoy看了眼Harry的魔杖，然后小心翼翼地把他自己的魔杖塞回鞘里，“毕竟，它是因为我而坏的，我道歉。”

Harry瞪大了眼睛，此时就算一片羽毛都可以把他砸翻，而他丝毫不会察觉。Harry朝Malfoy身后看去，仔细在街头搜寻，没发现他任何一个傲罗伙计躲在暗中猫腰窥视，无论如何这看上去都不像是他们策划的另一场闹剧。

“什么？”Malfpy骤然厉声道。

Harry摇摇头，重新打量起Malfoy，他看起来和平常没什么两样，他听起来也没什么差别，而Harry不觉得世上除Lucius Malfoy之外还有人能模仿出这种态度和语气，或者说有本事能把那种长袍穿得高雅脱俗而不是雍容华贵。“没什么……我只是……觉得肯定不是复方汤剂，而且我不认为你被夺魂了……”

“老天啊，Potter。这就是为什么我们一旦超过交换名字的程度过后，总是魔杖在手时刻准备。我发誓你永远不知道什么时候该闭上你那张嘴……”Malfoy突然紧紧闭上了嘴，脸微微一红。

Harry低头看向他的魔杖，跟Malfoy一样塞回鞘里。“你说得没错。”

_因为你是那个烦人的笨蛋，因为一半以上都是你先起的头，因为你要求一个道歉，却在我答应后给我施魔咒。_

面对Harry漫长的沉默，Malfoy得意一笑，“你甚至都没法想出一句不是自以为是的辩解，不是吗？”

Harry对上他的笑，耸耸肩，故意一言不发。

“很好，你不说话的时候比说话还要烦人。你可以开口了。”他挥动戴手套的手，仿佛在施恩于Harry。“我向你保证，以后我至少会试着克制住对你下咒的冲动。”

Harry掂量了一下这个承诺，并与Millie在酒吧的评论进行一番权衡，“那我向你保证我至少会控制我……对上你就变得自以为是？”Harry甚至都不知道这意味着什么，但他想如果Malfoy可以一试，那么他也可以。

Malfoy不屑地哼了一声，“那真值得期待。”他后退一步，迟疑了一下，Harry确信他还想说点别的，但他只是点点头，“Potter。”

Harry望着他离去的背影，看他的长袍在身后飞扬，试图弄明白这次相遇意味着什么。他们的相处模式似乎已在悄然改变，或者即将改变，亦或者如果Harry有所作为就有可能会改变。但现在，那个改变的机会正在离开，“喂，Malfoy，”在想好之前，他就已经脱口而出，“你吃午饭了吗？”

Malfoy停下，侧过身，“午饭？”他道，仿佛刚刚Harry问的是他有没有生吞婴儿。

“我只是想…我正好要去…我们可以来点什么，一起。”

Harry早已为他说的一切而感到后悔不已，他唯一的安慰就是Malfoy能够说不，把停战什么的撇到九霄云外，他本来就讨厌Harry，而这种感觉是相互的，他会拒绝，然后Harry的格兰芬多荣誉感将得到满足，因为提出邀请的人是他，而Malfoy才是那个说不的胆小鬼。Harry可以看到这声“不”慢慢在他皱起的尖脸上成形。

Malfoy转身，大步走回Harry的位置，“那好，你有什么想法？”

“什——你答应了？”

Malfoy眯起眼睛，“如果你不是那个意思，就别这么做。”

“不，等等，我就是这个意思！”Harry挣扎着想下一步该怎么办，问完你的宿敌去吃午饭后该做什么？哦，没错。“有个地方，在麻瓜伦敦，印度的。你喜欢萨摩萨饼吗？”说出的那一刻他情不自禁地缩了缩脖子，麻瓜伦敦？他仿佛正在考验Malfoy不给他扔魔咒的承诺。

Malfoy的魔杖仍待在鞘里，“所有人都喜欢萨摩萨饼，Potter。它们就是美味的淀粉杀手，就算是食肉的海蛞蝓都喜欢。该死，我敢打赌黑魔王偶尔会点旁遮普的外卖，哪怕他连个鼻子都没有。”

这居高临下的语气完全是Malfoy的口吻，但说出的话却……风趣、嘲讽却不刻薄，Harry震惊的完全没反应过来，“鼻子？”

“你一半的味觉都来自你的嗅觉。告诉你，一个Malfoy的嗅觉可是很灵敏。”

“确实，显而易见。”Harry知道他应该把嘴巴闭上，但……“这就是为什么你每次看起来都像闻了什么恶心的味道一样。”

Malfoy动了动嘴，仿佛差点被Harry逗笑。

宇宙真的出了很大的问题……

“没错，现在，带我去吃萨摩萨饼。”

很大，很大的问题。

***

不管宇宙出了什么问题，在有萨摩萨饼、莱塔饼和酸辣酱的前提下能糟糕到哪去。当所有的话题都充满了陷阱时，魁地奇永远是最佳选择。

“我看了那个，Spudmore简直疯了。你知道那扫帚毛到底有多长吗？”尽管Harry在他们这张露天的桌子周围施了一个闭耳塞听（Muffliato），Malfoy还是压低了声音，但丝毫不减语气里赤裸裸的蔑视。“是个人都知道长鬃毛让机动性差得要死。”

Harry发现自己同样激动地激动在为飞天扫帚终极版辩护，“但是它们更注重稳定性，这正好是守门员和击球手需要的。除去稳定性，一个像样的追球手或找球手完全可以更好地弥补机动性的不足——”

“一个优秀的骑手才不应该为一把做工差劲的飞天扫帚或者队友的无能而做出让步。稳定性有问题，直接挪屁股走人。我只需要短鬃毛的飞天扫帚，谢谢。”

“什么，就像雷霆三代（Thunderbolt）那样？”Harry哼了一声，“那种甚至无法进入市场的飞天扫帚，因为它连游走球的基本安全规定都没通过，根本没有大量生产。”

Malfoy撇起嘴唇，“这是生产上的缺陷，不是设计。”

“如果鬃毛没有长到足够承受保护咒的魔力，那就是设计缺陷。”

Malfoy的手落到桌上，他们的空盘子相互碰撞，乒乓作响。“是生产缺陷。就像你对你定制飞天扫帚做的那样，随便叫一个有能力的巫师来施保护咒都完全没有问题。”他越过Harry的肩膀向别处看去，神情伤感。“你没有看到去年夏天爱丁堡的原型测试，Potter，那是个漂亮的东西。”

Malfoy被邀请去参观机密的原型测试？Harry压下心中涌起的嫉妒。

“当他们让定制飞天扫帚在批准的魁地奇场地飞行时，我肯定会和你一起流口水，Malfoy。但国际比赛当中规定扫帚的标准是有原因的，每个球队都必须在比赛中使用相同制造规格和型号，所以没有什么能超越Spudmore的设计。”他坐回位置上，双臂交叉，点点头，仿佛这是话题的终结，事实也正是如此。

Malfoy 忧郁神情继而转变成了愤怒，他朝Harry的脸上扔过一块手帕。

这朝扔魔咒又进一步。

“像你这样的找球手恰恰是人们受限于Spudmore 的原因。那个人一点都不懂找球手的需求，他根本抓不到飞贼，哪怕是把它塞进他的……”Malfoy朝四周望了望，似乎想起他们现在是在公共场合，转而咕哝道，“他的鬼飞球（Draco本想说：屁股）里。”

Harry笑出了声，和Malfoy一起吃萨摩萨饼时，最令人震惊的不是一个小时里他们没有施魔咒伤害对方，不是Malfoy把他精美的长袍变成了说得过去——虽然还是很精美——的麻瓜西装和外套，甚至都不是Malfoy对麻瓜服务生展现出的客气礼貌，而是Malfoy真的很风趣幽默，尽管他对魁地奇和飞天扫帚的技术看法完全错误，在他们没有互相下咒的时候，与他拌嘴很是有趣。

有趣到Harry忘记了时间。他忍住了笑声，却抹不去脸上的笑容，“我想说我们应该好好实验一番，但我真的得回去了。”

Malfoy扯了扯他的手套，跟着出去。“我们就应该有一对原型机。就算你认为我们不相上下，但我认为我们都知道我们当中必定有个更出色的找球手。”

Harry回想起了Millie酒吧街里的话，咽回他下意识的回答。

Malfoy偏头对他得意一笑，“不想说点什么吗，Potter？”

“我在学习如何在与你相关的事上保持沉默，Malfoy，”Harry道，也沾沾自喜报以一笑，一种神情……Harry道不清那是什么……在Malfoy的脸上一闪而过，悄无声息，不作停留，只留下一道淡淡的红晕。那一刻的异样感让Harry意识到这整个下午都是由一个接一个的陌生时刻拼凑而成，不知不觉间他们从近乎决斗走到了……这个地步。

Harry停在破釜酒吧门口，“所以，这真是奇怪。”

Malfoy点点头，嘴角勾起若有若无的笑，“非常奇怪。”

“有时候，我们可以再做些奇怪的事。”

“我不……”Malfoy低头看向他的手套，非常细致地抻直它们，“我不确定下一次会发生什么。”

那Harry就确定？“这就是人们说的未来，Malfoy。如果知道下一步会发生什么，那叫做过去。”

Malfoy以一种极度古怪的神情看向Harry，以至于Harry一度认为停战已经结束，他即将获得一个诅咒。然而Malfoy笑出了声，靠墙抱住自己笑了良久，Harry觉得这比被施魔咒还要让人惴惴不安。

“噢，梅林，”Malfoy道，抹去泪花，“好，时机到来的时候，我们会再次做一些奇奇怪怪的事。等我来见你，Potter。”

留下这句云里雾里的话，Malfoy转身走进了酒吧。在Harry终于回过神来跟上去时，Malfoy早已通过飞路溜走了。


	4. Chapter 4

_ 星期五 _

下午，Harry前往Hermione那间二楼魔法法律执行司的假办公室，没人能完全解释清楚她的工作，似乎也没有任何报告，但大家都认为那是一个对部门运作来说至关重要的工作。

Harry恰巧碰上Hermione离开，她丢给他一个不悦的眼神，“你在这里做什么？”

“我以为我们——”

“等一下，”她把他拉进办公室，关上门，越来越复杂地施出几个隔音咒，“我的意思是，你怎么可能会来这上面？傲罗Potter，一个被派去加强神秘事务司安全的人，究竟为什么会来见他这个工作于魔法法律执行司、跟综上所提的部门没有一点干系的好友Granger？”

Hermione的怒目而视与萎缩咒的效果简直一模一样，Harry耷拉起肩膀，“噢，好吧。”

“很好，十点再见。”她消除魔咒，走了出去，面带笑容朝身后挥挥手，仿佛先前气冲冲瞪他的人不是她。“感谢提醒，Harry，今晚酒吧，我不会忘的。”

Harry更加慢吞吞地跟在她后面。多年以来，他怀疑Hermione肯定是被分错了学院，实际上她应该去拉文克劳，但这些天他不禁觉得斯莱特林可能才更加合适。

这就让他想起了Malfoy，于是变得更加困惑不已。Harry几乎没有注意到头戴假发身穿长袍从他旁边办公室蹿出的Ernie，他只是扬起眉毛摇了摇头，但这似乎比一百个苦脸要更有震慑效果。Ernie拉走身后那群簇拥者灰头土脸地回到了他的办公室，随之而来的讥笑声似乎针对的是他而不是Harry。

他在办公桌前花了几分钟把眼镜用胶带缠好，然后才下楼前往第九层。

他不喜欢神秘事务司，非常不喜欢。他讨厌走廊上黑曜石般的墙壁，诡异的蓝光火把，还有圆形前厅里一扇扇相同的门。他对此曾向Hermione抱怨过一次。如果有人能力下令改变这些，那必定是非她莫属。这种气氛对安全或研究似乎没什么必要，所以意义在哪？

而她则会对他亲切一笑，同情地拍拍他的胳膊，让他再次解释一遍找球手的目的以及抓住金色飞贼后打破比分落差的不平衡要点。这就是为什么Harry虽然非常喜爱Hermione，但他最好伙伴是Ron。

Harry意识到这气氛照明设计不是他心情不好的真正原因。神秘事务司是他人生的第一个转折点，他学会了依靠朋友，学会不低估他的敌人，了解到预言可以自我实现，除死亡之外没有什么不可避免。

他失去了Sirius，因此他有点厌恶这个地方，但现在他明白了它存在的必要性和需要被保护的理由。

当Harry走进圆形前厅时，秩序部的门正敞着。Hermione在等他。他徒劳地扯了扯长袍试图让其更加平整，走过长廊推开Hermione真正的办公室门，然后——与Draco Malfoy面面相觑。

Harry下意识地把用手伸向了魔杖，Malfoy也以同样的速度掏出魔杖，站了起来，踢开挡道的椅子。

“哦，说真的，”Hermione厉声道，站在一旁用魔杖指着他们俩。这间拥挤的办公室角落里，Millie甚至都没想憋住她的笑。“这是你们之间的巴甫洛夫条件反射，现在就给我收起来，不然我就卷尺把你们绑了关在一间屋子里。”

“他在这做什么？”Harry质问道，皱起眉头，Malfoy也说了一模一样的话。他们二人瞪来瞪去，就好像有关‘自以为是’的交谈和萨摩萨饼事件从未发生，整间屋子里只有Millie一个人的笑声。

Malfoy一只手仍稳稳地抓着魔杖，另一只手伸进长袍，摸出一块银色方巾，是先前被他挥过的那个，他晃了晃它，“停战？”

Harry突然意识到了整件事的荒唐性，他甚至不是在对Malfoy生气，不是眼下的这个Malfoy，绝对不是，他不过是在对一个早就消失了九年的幽灵发火。Harry逐渐放松下来，摇摇头收起魔杖，“停战。”

Malfoy也如法炮制塞回魔杖，把方巾收了起来。

Hermione呼出一口气，“感谢梅林。现在坐下，你们两都是。”

Malfoy扶正他的椅子，坐了下来，仍然用警惕的目光看向Harry。Harry坐到另一张椅子上，而Millie似乎很乐意一个人窝在角落。

“所以，他到底在这做什么？”Harry问Hermione，忽略Malfoy的咕哝：我还在这呢，你个笨蛋。

比起制止Malfoy，Hermione也选择视而不见，“自从Draco修完算数占卜和风水双学位后，在过去三年里他一直是轨迹部的缄默人。”

Draco？Harry心想，还整整三年！？他瞥了眼Malfoy，对方正在用戴有手套的手敲击椅子的扶手，死死瞪着Hermione脑袋后的墙壁。

“你当上司长也才不过三年。”Harry谨慎道，很明显整个宇宙比Harry意识到的还要乱套。

“没错，Draco是我的第一个下属，”Hermione道，Millie清清嗓子。“在我的安全部长的推荐下。”

Millie笑了起来。

Harry试图消化这些信息。Hermione已经非常友善地与Malfoy共事了好几年，却没透露半分消息。

而Malfoy自愿为一个麻瓜种的女巫工作。

Harry和Malfoy一起吃了萨摩萨饼，争论过魁地奇，被他风趣嘲笑的话给逗笑，两人还没有互相给对方下咒。

好，很好，显然这个世界比他想象中的更为离奇，“这还是不能解释——”

“Draco最近的月度报告记录了一种异象的潜在危险，而司里认为这种异常是良性的。昨晚，不明身份的人企图潜入当局，我们相信他们取得了这个异常信息。”

Malfoy倾身向前双手撑在Hermione书桌上，他的椅子刺耳地滑过地板，“而你居然没有立刻告诉我？他们——？”

“他们还没有到那个地步，Millie的安全措施非常出色，但是他们还是逃走了而且很可能卷土重来，但那不重要。”

“我们怀疑是内部人员干的，”Millie道。

Hermione皱起眉头，把她书桌边缘的文件推上前来，“很明显，我不是唯一一个读你报告的人，Draco。”

“真棒。”Malfoy坐了下来，用戴手套的手揉了揉额头。

Millie走上前，幽幽走到Hermione身旁，“在确定入侵者是如何得到情报前，我不相信我们团队的任何一个人，所以我们向傲罗寻求外部帮助。Potter就是我们的联络人，他将协助我们进行内部调查，并加强安全管理。Weasley和Longbottom在负责外部的调查。”

Malfoy对Harry的怒目而视，就像一个厄咒，沁了毒，“当然了，处理魔法部里腐败现象的最佳方式靠的可不就是老套的裙带关系。”

Harry僵在原地，拼命忍住不去碰他的魔杖，“不是——”

“哦，别蠢得无可救药了好吗，Malfoy，”Hermione凶狠道，“我之所以找他们，是因为他们早就知道了这种异象。”

“我们知道？”

“他们什么？”

“在它产生的时候，我们都在那。Millie，你可以带下他们吗？我得去部长那汇报工作。”

“只要有机会，我一定会去那里捞你的。”Millie把脸埋在Hermione的头发里片刻，“快点男孩们，把你们的魔杖都收好，这可一点都不受欢迎。”

Harry努力不让自己当众晕倒，一把抓起文件跟Millie走出门回到圆形前厅的入口。

Malfoy跟在他身边。

“你还记得今天我说过很奇怪吗？”Harry嘟哝道，“这就是。”

“我还在适应你已经知道异象的事实。”Malfoy也跟着咕哝起来。

“我甚至不知道到底什么是异象！”

Millie等他们离开走廊，关上门。蓝色的火把影影绰绰，逐渐被黑暗淹没，墙壁转了起来，快到Harry目不暇接。

“时间室现（Fores Tempus），”Millie低声道，门开始慢下来，然后停止不动，有一个火把似乎要烧得格外明亮，“作为一项额外的安全措施，现在这个结界只能被一名安保人员和一名缄默者协同解开。Potter，我会给你许可这样以后你就不再需要我了。Draco？”

“要你干什么？”Harry含糊道，怀疑自己知道答案，就和Hermione想把他和Malfoy锁在一间房里直到他们互相残杀直到问题解决一样。

他看着Millie和Malfoy逆向修补屏障，以傲罗般的洞察力注意两人的动作。“那不是标准的结界，”当通往时间室的大门打开时，他说道。

“特别设定，而且每个月我都换一次。”

“但它们都是建立在撒赛特模式的基础上，只要知道钥匙就很容易破解。”Malfoy道，在Millie和Harry都目瞪口呆看向他时，他耸耸肩，“我父母退休去了意大利，母亲就喜欢给别墅设置撒赛特。”

Millie领他们走向另一边的房间，“哦，他们怎么样？我听说Greengrass一家定居在了拉文纳？”

“没错，母亲和Astoria走得很近……”

他们走上前去，当Harry停在门口时，他们的对话声逐渐减弱，被巨大的房间给吞噬殆尽。

空中闪烁金色光点，像正午的阳光沾上了尘粒，与九年前的光景别无二致。桌子整齐地排列在中央，钟形玻璃罩不见踪影，但千奇百怪的钟表仍霸占着整张墙面，悬挂在拱顶之下。有的漂浮在原地，落地大摆钟、怀表、日冕和漏刻表，嘀嗒，嘀嗒，声音响到Harry不禁怀疑是否有人能在这完成工作。

“Harry？”Millie在一片滴答声中提高音量，她和Malfoy停在房子半中间。

“来—来了。”颤巍呼出一口气，Harry走了进来，至少这不是那间屋子。

那片遥远的另一头，Harry就意识到他们在朝那个不断坠落的柜子走去。“哦，那个异象，”他轻声道，就如那晚一样，一道红光在无数玻璃曲面上游走反射，玻璃门随之破碎。裹着金银丝细丝的沙漏掉了下来，如电影倒带一般，柜子又从一堆碎片中恢复原状，再次破裂，倾泻而下。

“噢，那个异象？”Malfoy几乎是扯着嗓子喊道，比平常缓慢冷静的声音还要尖锐，转向Millie，“Please，please我能咒死他吗？”

“不，”Millie皱起眉头，“Harry，你还好吗？”

“是的。当然，我只是……”Harry对她苍白一笑。从那晚起，时间应该就没再改变，但它周围的世界早已物是人非。在所有人里，Millicent Bulstrode成为了他的朋友，她还无法自拔地爱上了他的好友。就算Lucius Malfoy能够逃过审判，他却和Draco吃了萨摩萨饼，与他在麻瓜伦敦争辩魁地奇，很是欢喜，他怀疑Draco也是如此。“抱歉，我只是从那以后就没有来过这……”

Millie拉长着脸，对他肩膀重重一拍，不愧是他的Hermione二号。“嗯，好，我明白。”

“其实，并没有。”

Millie不悦地看向Malfoy，“Draco……”

“不，没关系，”Harry道，预料到Malfoy会任性地唱着反调，这反而是一种安慰。“上次来这还是五年级，Voldemort骗我来的，因为他想要得到预言球。”Harry的视线匆匆瞥过附近通往预言厅的门，他扯了扯袍子，无法平心静气地说出当年接下来发生的事，也怨恨自己应该如此觉得。“你的父亲也在这，Bellatrix，一伙食死徒，在我们逃离的时候，Neville扔出的昏昏倒地（Stupefy）偏离目标打中了这个柜子。”

然后，Bellatrix施出的诅咒没有脱离目标，把Sirius飞送到了死亡帷幔之后。Harry注视着时间转换器，看着它们一遍又一遍坠落。有多少个夜晚他是在回忆Sirius永无止尽的掉入那个帷幔？Harry攥起双手，等待Draco说点什么，等他说出刻薄的言论。

时钟的嘀嗒声愈发轰鸣作响，然后，“没错…我听说了那晚的事，没注意到柜子是在那时候坏的。”

Harry松了一口气，Millie也一样，看来他不是唯一一个准备迎接爆发的人，但Malfoy有在努力克制自己，所以Harry也不得不照做，“我认为这些时间转换器就跟跳入了循环一样，你却说不是？它们很危险？”

Malfoy缓缓点头，“一旦因果链关闭，内部相对一致的时间循环就不会留下一丁点痕迹，但是你看到这个级联式的模式没？那是因为这不仅仅是一个而是一连串的时间循环，所有的时间转换器一个接一个关闭，创建了一个永远无法解决的莫比乌斯循环。要想引进一个不稳定契机，就会把原有的级联式扩张成分形循环，进而导致它在时空当中变得极不稳定。你可以把它想象成一个无序引擎，它会随着事件的无限扩张而坍塌缩一个黑洞，再说，你们两个其实连我说的一个字都听不懂，对吗？”

“呃，不懂。”Harry道。

“我习惯了，”Millie眨眨眼，“毕竟我和Hermione住一起。”

Malfoy动了动嘴，仿佛在计算着什么。“已经坏了，我相信我知道在不进一步破坏，或者说让所有人的存在被清除地一干二净的前提下解决好它。”他狠戾地看了眼Harry，仿佛抹去所有人的存在是Harry的错。

Harry举起手，“嘿！那是因为Neville的咒语。”

“如果我们都被无序状态给打败，我一定会好好感谢Longbottom。”

“没有什么能比世界末日更让人团结一致，”Millie兴冲冲地握紧双手，“既然你们看起来已经相处得没问题了，我就不打扰你们了。Potter，在Malfoy工作期间，你将是他专属的保安。Hermione认为那段时间是时间转换器最薄弱的时候，很容易遭到袭击。我会给你办好出入许可，明早再一起讨论剩下的安全措施。我再跟你们强调一下，不要把这里的结界换成撒塞特，没事了吧？”不等回答，Millie挥手示意直接走人，啧！

Harry看向Malfoy。

Malfoy看向Harry。

“你有没有感觉我们被算计了？”Harry问道。

Malfoy冷哼一声，脱下手套，“倒像我们这种人会做的事。别偷懒，给我找张椅子，我要工作。”

Harry大发慈悲没因为Malfoy是个白痴而给他下咒，而是乖乖的找椅子去了。


	5. Chapter 5

接下来几天，新日常开始让人感觉几乎变得跟常态一样。周一上午，Harry会带上一杯作为友好赠礼的咖啡，这能让Malfoy奇迹般地从一个酷爱挖苦人的尖脸笨蛋变成了如果不能有好心情至少可以安安静静的工作伙伴。于是，Harry每天早上都会带来一杯咖啡。

Millie拿走了三根头发和五滴血，还发誓说这是为了Harry的出入凭证而不是复方汤剂。她还把成堆的文件给送到了时间室，所以Harry倾向去相信她。

Harry在离Malfoy最近的位置上舒展了一下身体，翻看着安全措施和日志还有雇员档案以及Ron和Neville有关地面工作的调查报告。Millie的安全措施简直好得离谱，一些专门让入侵者丧失能力的咒语真是……别出心裁，其它的则可以在他们寻求医疗救治时标记目标，这就非常恶心人了。不管是别出心裁还是恶心人Harry都能接受，只要这些都用在正道上。

Harry对她提了几个建议，指出一些薄弱点，但据他所知，大部分的措施仍是难以破解的，这就加大了他们对渗透者有内部帮助的怀疑。

Harry与Neville和Ron的例行报告也同样有意思，Neville杞人忧天的怕自己又发错魔咒，然后直接让他们所有人原地升天，抹去一切存在的痕迹。

“别担心，Neville。他们已经派出了最好的缄默人来处理这个异象，”Harry道，对自己帮Hermione和Malfoy的秘密打掩护感到有些奇怪。他从来不是一个说谎高手，这一点在例行报告当中Ron和Neville的古怪神情中可以看出，那时他不得不讲述他最近的工作。“我们只需要控制好事态等它完全被解决，也就是现在放弃寻找幕后推手还为时过。你们还发现了什么？”

尽管他对Neville保证过，他还是无法消除坐在不足十英尺开外的Malfoy和不断下落的定时炸弹所带来的紧张感，并不是说Malfoy有在做任何事，他从早上开始出现，挂好他的长袍，卷起袖子施出几个诊断魔咒，然后就目不转睛地盯着那个该死的东西，偶尔他会走开匆匆写点什么或者画一张会让他不禁皱眉然后自言自语的算术图表。

他会忘记吃午饭，除非Harry在一旁唠唠叨叨催促他，于是他就选择打开家养小精灵精心准备的便当而不是外出吃点东西。他会心不在焉地捡起里面的东西胡乱吃点，视线仍粘在柜子上，吃到一半就溜回去工作。

“六年级的时候你就是这个样子？和那个消失柜？”周四中午Harry忍不住吐口而出道。他本不打算提起那个，而是想问Malfoy如果不要那个烤土豆，他很乐意就着Kreacher给他带上的凤尾鱼撒拉酱三明治替他解决。看Malfoy的表情，Harry一度怀疑唯一阻拦Malfoy对他下咒的原因是他的魔杖此时被丢在了柜子旁的椅子上。

“你——到底——什么——意思，Potter？”Malfoy完全不需要借他那身华丽的长袍，仅靠气势和措辞就能表现出令人胆寒的反感厌恶。

Harry脸唰地一红，拿魔杖的冲动几乎势不可挡。以这种方式说出Harry名字的Malfoy仿佛在寻求一场报复。或许Hermione是对的，他们向彼此挑起斗争的意愿不可避免，像世间不变的恒量。

其实，Harry早就重新定义了他们之间的不可避免，“我的意思是你收到了一个不可能完成的任务，而你为了达到它让自己筋疲力尽，当然有合理的理由，”Harry求饶般地举起摊开的手，“所以，你为什么还要这么对自己？”

“或许是因为我才不愿老实接受如果我搞砸它的话，我们所有人都会从世界上消失。”Malfoy夺过他的魔杖，却没有给Harry施法，而是回到自己座位上怒视着坠落的柜子。Harry肯定说中了什么。

几分钟后，Malfoy证实了这点，他低声道：“不可能会把我们的存在抹去。”

Harry从面前一堆翻开的文件——一些可疑组织对神秘事务司发出的威胁——当中抬起头看向他。嗯，反正也没办法集中精力，“让人感到安慰。”

Malfoy转而瞪向Harry。

“不是个安慰？”

端详他的魔杖片刻后，Malfoy收起了它，反身跨坐椅子，胳膊搭在靠背上，“你不能因为在做有关消除的工作而把自己的存在抹去，这是诺维科夫的自洽性原则，一个因果悖论。你采取的行动不能抵消影响你最初行动的原因。”

简直就像听Hermione说话，有同样令人晕头转向的效果，“噢，所以那为什么不能是一种安慰？”

“真的，就两点理由。诺维科夫理论的可变性，还有就是，你可以消除其他人的存在。”

“噢，”这种让人打心底畏惧的感受听起来可就不像Hermione了。

Malfoy微笑起来，似乎很享受Harry的恐惧，这个傻瓜，“当然，做起来可没那么简单。自1402和1899的Eloise Mintumble（逝世于1899年，神秘事务司的缄默人，曾在实验中使用时间转换器返回过去，但因为超过几个小时逝世）事件以来，就再没有发生过。结果是时间转换器被严格控制，还有现代机匣技术的发展。现在，你不能回到过去超过五小时。”

“Malfoy？”

“我在？”

Harry指向时间瀑布当中的一个沙漏，“那个转换器没有机匣。”

“才刚注意到，不是吗Potter？”Malfoy的笑容褪去，转头把下巴搁在肩膀上，看着没有机匣的时间转换器下落再下落，“现在非常安全。你只有进入到它的体系里，封闭系统里的时间循环才会变得糟糕。我们没在那里面，所以理论上我才可以引进一个悖论来消除这些转换器，关闭一个个循环而不影响其它的东西，然后异象将不会存在。”

“那么如果我们困在了时间循环里，会发生什么？”

Draco抬起脑袋，盯着Harry良久直到他坐立不安。

“干什么？”

“但…那不太可能发生。”

“但是有可能？”

Malfoy拉长着脸，拿出魔杖，向右转过身子，“比你知道的要多，”他咕哝道，倾身向前似乎要回去工作。

Harry不准备放弃他们关于即将到来的灾难的讨论，“如果发生了会怎么样？”

耸耸肩，Malfoy道：“噢，你知道的，那样我们就会一遍又一遍地重复整个星期四，直到产生无序状态，然后我们就会第一个体会到宇宙升温爆炸带来的死亡。”他瞥了一眼发出惊呼的Harry，“那会需要一段时间，而在那之前我们早就死了。”

“虽然但是，不要那样的结果，好吗？”

“这就是我想阻止的。”他转身面向柜子，施出几个用来观察魔法形势的诊断魔咒。“别担心，Potter。无序状态只存在封闭系统里，因果关系是可以取代、有伸缩空间的，不同的举动可以导致相同的因果线。只要这种连锁反应事件不间断，在我们解决时间循环之前系统都会保持开放，现在要做的只是一些细微的调整。”

Harry无法很好地保持自信，那可是 _Malfoy_ 。“那我想……别搞砸了？”

Malfoy冷哼一声，“那我想——你别再让我分心了。”

***

在星期五之前Harry都没去打扰Malfoy。

当他这么做的时候，他一定是故意的。

“Malfoy，喂，Malfoy。”

“什么，Potter？”Malfoy狠声道，扭头准备瞪Harry一眼时，身体不自主地颤了几下。不用说，一整天都弓着身子坐在那的话，他的背一定很难受，对他那种连坐姿都要完美无缺、无可挑剔的人来说就更甚，“如果你总是打断我，要我怎么完成工作？”

Harry按捺住自己蠢蠢欲动试图指出Malfoy根本没有在做任何事的心，“整整四个小时里我都没说一句话，来吧，已经是星期五的下午了，我打算收工，你也一样，时间转换器下星期一还在。”

“你走就是。现在是观察期里最要紧的关头，我不可能离开一整个周末，甚至连一个小时的时间都抽不出。”

“那就一个小时，”Harry拿上Malfoy的长袍，高高举起，“足够你找点吃的，让我们重见光明。”

“你可以走，我在这就——”

“哦，不。Millie和Hermione都走了，没道理把你一个人丢在这。再说了，我需要解除Millie的措施，有人在屋子里的话就没办法做到，你可能会触发一些咒语……你还是不知道得好，走啦。”Harry晃了晃袍子，迎面笑对Malfoy的怒视，“萨摩萨饼？”

“萨摩萨饼不是万能药，Potter，”Malfoy含糊道，但还是放下袖子，从Harry手中夺过长袍披在肩上，“再说了，我感觉更加……我也不知道……”他转动脖子，听到一连串清脆声响后不自觉缩缩肩膀。“韩料，或许？”

“美味的石锅拌饭正在门后等待您的大驾光临，就在在第九层楼上面，你只需要出飞路网，让后——”

“闭嘴，Potter，带我去石锅拌饭。”

***

“你知道不能留我一个人在时间室的原因吗，因为我有嫌疑，”Malfoy在他们已经解决完绝大部分的石锅拌饭和两人最喜欢的魁地奇队伍阵容后说道。

Harry几乎被他的泡菜给呛到，艰难吞下去后擦了擦嘴。和Malfoy一起吃饭的结果是——他对自己餐桌礼仪的重视远远超过比六年多以来在霍格沃茨餐厅里饱受Hermione怒视的时间。“你有？但那没道理。如果他们怀疑你，为什么还派你来工作？”

“因为我依旧是最有能力的，司里的每一个人都是嫌疑犯。如果Hermione足够聪明，Millie也是，我知道Millie会怀疑Hermione或许是。”

“但她……但她们……”

Malfoy歪起脑袋，似乎承认Harry未说完的观点，“不太可能的嫌疑犯，但还是。你认为Millie的条规定里为什么不准你留我一个人？你以为单单因为一个人身安全我就会同意？”

Harry的胃在不安地闹腾着，泡菜吃太多了。就算接受过傲罗培训，他还是倾向于从好人与坏人的角度思考问题式，更让人不安的是Malfoy正在从后者逐渐过渡到前者。

“我向你保证我会考虑这点，谢谢。”

“我们应该回去了，关于要紧关头，我一点没开玩笑。”

“好，”Harry付了帐，消费麻瓜食物简直是场噩梦。他有大把的时间来做文书工作，却花在了看什么也没做的Malfoy身上。他们顺着查林十字街走向破釜酒吧，“你一开始是怎么参与进来的？“

“你是指在轨迹部工作？嗯……就像你说的，我的确花了一年时间去修理那个愚蠢的消失柜，和其他东西相比，这确实需要对作为单一流形的时空有相当牢固的理解力。”

“作为——什么？”

“麻瓜物理。”

“你用麻瓜物理来推进纯血巫师的革命？”

“回想起来，确实有点讽刺。”

“就一点，”Harry抑制住自己盯着Malfoy看的冲动，把手插进口袋里，目不转睛地看向人行道，“我的意思是，你是怎么到司里工作的？”

“你是说Granger。”

Harry踢起一个瓶盖，“毕竟，她确实给过你一拳。”

“你真的不知道如何放弃当一个笨蛋，对吗？”Malfoy问道，但语气不如往常一般恼怒，听起来几乎……有些宠溺，然后，他笑了起来。“就和Granger说得差不多，我完成了进修学习，我的父母想要我待在意大利，而我想……去别的地方。Millie强迫Hermione提出这个建议，我差点朝她脸上吐口水，而且还确实取笑了她一番。”

“听起来和我想象的一样。”尽管Harry有些讶于Malfoy不仅亲口承认，还一笑置之。“但你接受了这份工作？”

“梅林，当然没有，那样我就会为 _Granger_ 做事。”Harry紧张起来，Malfoy见状得意一笑，“不，她跟我打赌，她会让我解决一大堆风水问题，如果我没有在一个月之内完成，我就要为她工作，一直到满一年的试用期，但如果我完成了，聘请我会是她辞职前的最后一个工作。于是，哦，我下定决心要她辞职。”

他可真是个讨人厌的白痴。Hermione为什么要来招惹他？“所以你输了。”

“嗯？不，我没有。只花了一个礼拜。那个时候我已经完全着迷了，甚至不在乎一切都是因为Granger让我着迷。”

Harry慢下步子，然后匆忙跟上，“着——着迷？”Malfoy和Hermione没有……不，该死的绝对不可以。

“你听说过寻宝吗？心理占卜？那些是麻瓜的兴趣爱好，Granger用它们来设题，我不得不从当地人那里获取帮助，你知道……是以正当的手段，除了……那很有趣，几乎是从……很长一段时间里我觉得最有趣的东西。那完全是个全新的事物，我们在一起研究一起解决，没人在乎我是谁，他们只在乎破解谜团。我被迷住了，而Granger得到了一个缄默人，Mlille则是得到了一个一生都对能我趾高气扬的理由。”

他们停在破釜酒吧外，Harry打量着Malfoy。七年了，他却还是一点都不了解Malfoy。“她确实盘算得不错。”

Malfoy扬起眉毛，“嗯，她脸上的表情倒是不错。”

进入破釜酒吧后，他们开始一言不发，Malfoy花了点时间整理他的长袍。Harry早已习惯了他每次路过巫师的地方后收到的目光，所以当他意识到这次的目光全部针对的是Malfoy后，感到无比震惊。

没有往常的欢呼雀跃，只有赤裸裸的轻蔑和不信任。

_没人在乎我是谁 。_

噢。

当他们通过飞路到达魔法部门庭时，那几乎空无一人，即使如此，Harry还是察觉到他们从正准备回去的路人或员工那里收到的相同目光。他保持着沉默，直到和Malfoy单独到了电梯间。如果他在这被施魔咒，目击者会少很多，“听起来你好像没有继续寻什么来着？”

“寻宝。我想是，上次外出还是在一年前，有……”他清了清嗓子，摇摇头，“工作忙，没有多少巫师做这个，没人像Granger一样能吸收各种风水原理。”看着发光的第九层楼按钮，Malfoy皱起眉头。

Harry想起了他们上次的电梯之旅，还有Malfoy为自己缔造的六年级画面——一个惊恐、孤独的男孩，日复一日地做着唯一的求生行为。“所以你一个人住在西部国家信托基金会的房子里，只有每月向Hermione递送报告的时候才会和人见面？“

Malfoy蹙眉，僵在原地，内心的刺痛一表无遗，“我不想要你的同情，Potter，”他狠狠道，故意把‘p’的音发得很重。

Harry下意识地让笑声从嘴里溜了出来。

Malfoy抿起嘴，脸唰地一红，“闭——嘴。”

Harry试图照做，他真的尽力了，但……“你不想要个……同情心泛滥的Potter？”

“我说了闭——嘴。”

“就算是Malfoy脚旁的同情心泛滥Potter也不要？”

“我会咒死你的。”Malfoy再次摁了下第九层楼按钮，就好像能让这迟钝的电梯走快些。

“然后你就会给你自己办一个……同情派对？”

“你和消化不良的弗洛拨毛虫智商一样。”电梯门打开，Malfoy阔步走出电梯，即使立即压了下来，还是被Harry瞥见了他嘴角的笑意。

“真霸道，我敢打赌你会让所有女巫的心……”

“不许说。”

“变得……”

“我没在和你开玩笑。”

“可可怜怜的小Potter？”Harry的笑声回荡在圆形大厅里，被连门一起旋转的墙壁反弹回。

Malfoy叹了口气，耷拉肩膀，一边勾起的嘴角悲惨地默许着他的落败。“现在对你正式宣告你可以留下临终遗言了，毕竟有人只想等着世界毁灭。”

Harry很是赞同，他还没闹完呢，“至少在这种场合我会盛装打扮，怎么说来着？波啊呜波特（Prêt-à-porter）？”

“哈，哈。”Malfoy举起魔杖，“时间室现（Fores Tumpus ）。”

***

“Potter，过来。”

是一个很深的夜。有多晚，Harry不知道，因为哪怕有一屋子的时钟，似乎也没有一个显示出正确的时间。在他们开始工作的时候，他选了个接近正确的时间，但它走得很慢，盯着它似乎让时间走得更慢。

他放下Ron对芬尼亚会的报告——读了四遍也没找出任何头绪——阔步走到Malfoy坐的地方。

“需要我做点什么？”他轻声道，时钟的嘀嗒似乎让人不敢高声语。

Malfoy对他疲惫一笑，本该梳得一丝不苟的头发也因为一天的拉扯而支棱起来，再次卷起袖子，甚至还松开了领结，“没有，看着就好。”

一种异样的亲密。Harry很高兴Malfoy转过身面对柜子没看到他脸上的红晕，他不自然道：“好……好。”

Malfoy用魔杖尖点向几乎不可见的光点，这些光点围在含有时间循环的地方。他的唇齿开始动起来，喃喃念出几不可闻的咒语。魔杖的尖端开始发出微妙的金色光芒，时间循环在光泡泡里开始减速然后完全停止不动，一个转换器就摇摇晃晃地滚到了另一个一模一样的转换器上。

一股可怕的寒意把Harry脸上的温热取而代之，他的胃里似乎在翻江倒海，Harry不得已用长袍擦去手上的冷汗。这、可以、进行得、非常糟糕。他屏住呼吸，用时钟的嘀嗒来记下翻滚的次数。

转换器开始相互碰撞，不，是合并。一道闪光在眨眼间不见踪影，瀑布恢复了正常速度，上一刻还存在两个时间转换器，下一秒就减成了一个。Malfoy坐回椅子上，一只手顺过汗湿的头发，给了Harry一个大大的笑容，耀眼夺目，如同静谧空中的金色闪光。

Harry目瞪口呆，“你做了什么？”

Malfoy的笑容转而变得狡黠起来，颇有几分自得，甚是好看。如果不是Harry的心早就跳到了嗓子眼，他或许能够好好欣赏一番。

“他妈的就在刚刚我创建了一个悖论，快点，我等不及要跟你炫耀一下，你可以给我买杯喝的，我会用你永远不会理解的话向你解释，稍微表现得五体投地就可以。”

Malfoy披上了他的长袍，Harry转而看向瀑布，一瞬间，他几乎可以看见时间转换器所在的地方现在已经是空无一物。Harry满腹疑问，跟着Malfoy走了出去，他想表现出五体投地应该没那么困难。

***

“——这就是能给时间方向性的东西。看到没，空间和时间遵循同样的法则，只不过空间具有质量。两个物体——任何有质量的物体不能同时占据相同的空间。这就是悖论。一个物体也不能同时占据不同的空间，也有例外，比如量子纠缠，超距作用……那不用管。关键是，如果你把一个物体从所处时间线的不同时间点里拿出，然后让它们同时处于同一空间，你就创造了一个忽视物体质量的悖论，让它作为纯能量耗散。你就可以把它的存在抹去还不用毁灭整个宇宙！”

Harry愣愣地点头，抿了口他的比尔森啤酒，他希望是黄油啤酒，但一想起先前收到的怒视，他直接把他们带到了麻瓜伦敦的一家酒吧。似乎没有人会对Malfoy激动的解释而多留意半分。显然对他们来说，麻瓜的物理就和魔法一样难以理解。

“真厉害，”Harry道，因为这是意料之中，即使对他来说也有些云里雾里，“所以到底意味着什么？”

Malfoy沉着脸咯咯一笑，猛灌了口他的威士忌，“意味着在使用时间转换器的时候，不让你和自己碰面是有原因的，所以要尽量避免，Potter。”

“我宁愿直接避免时间转换器，谢谢。”

“嗯，嗯，谁知道呢。”又喝一口，Malfoy环视了一圈这家酒吧，在他的成功得到充分展示后，只剩下了疲惫，“意味着我们完成了一个，还剩下九十八个。”

“那一个就花了你一个星期。”

“现在我已经算出了它的矢量轨迹，其它的会更快。周末我会做一些预测性调整，剩下的要不了两个星期，再说你的眼镜怎么还是用胶带粘在一起？”

Harry眨巴眨巴眼。Malfoy得意的笑容一下子转变成了阴郁不满。Harry摸了摸眼镜架，“已经这样好几天了，你现在才注意到？”

“我很忙。问题不是你什么时候粘的它，是为什么。于情于理你都是个有能力的巫师，梅林才知道这些年你有多经常弄坏你的眼镜，你当然可以成功施出修复一新（Oculus Reparo）。”

面对Malfoy在时间转换器上的突破，Harry讨厌承认他似乎都不能让修复咒语撑过几个小时，他耸耸肩，“胶带持续的时间更长，而且不会在我外出执行任务的时候掉链子。”

“另一种可能性是，就算是格兰芬多也会想在履行职责之后得到报酬。你又不是免费的傲罗志愿者，就不能换一副新的吗？”

“胶带更便宜。”Harry这么说只是想看看能不能激怒Malfoy，或者另一个不情不愿的假笑。

他哪个都没见到。“噢，梅林。就……让我看看。”Malfoy以找球手般的精准度把眼镜从Harry的脸上摘下。

“嘿！”

Malfoy不理睬他，而是拿出魔杖，默念几声咒语除去了胶带，“重新粘合（Reglutino）。”

“Malfoy，我们在公共场合，你不可以直接……”Harry只好放弃，在他们桌子周围施了一个麻瓜隔离咒语，见对面桌飞快空无一人后感到有些愧疚，“我可以因为这个把你抓起来。”

“闭嘴，Potter，”Malfoy低声道，就像他观察柜子一样，细细打量Harry的眼镜。

Harry趁机观察起了Malfoy，他微抿的嘴唇，皱起的眉头，想分辨出这个Malfoy和曾经他一度想下咒的Malfoy到底有什么不同。或许是因为Malfoy总是对世界、现状感到不快，但不是Harry，亦或是因为他不再是个毒舌的笨蛋。事实上……

“所以，于情于理应该有能力，嗯哼？”Harry问道不确定自己是在挖苦还是在试探。

Malfoy的目光从他的修理大业中提起，“闭——嘴，Potter。”

“我就是很惊讶，那可是个很高的夸奖，对于一个Malfoy来说。”

“才没多高。我的家养小精灵也于情于理很有能力。”

“所以我有伴了，我们这些人可是很喜欢家养小精灵。”Harry咬起嘴唇，Malfoy花在修复咒语上的时间长到简直可怕，“我以为你说的只是一个修复一新（Oculus Reparo）——”

“看样子你的眼镜受到我昏昏倒地（Stupefy）的正面冲击，我得除掉一些残余的痕迹。”Malfoy眉头不再紧皱，他笑了起来，抬头看向Harry，“它总是会裂开，不是吗？这就是你用胶带的原因。”

“你知道吗，我才刚开始不那的讨厌你，赶快还给我。”Harry伸手去拿他的眼镜，Malfoy拿远开来。Harry扑身向前，Malfoy伸长手臂。他可以伸得更远，可桌子挡了他的道，但Harry才不想轻易服输，他爬过Malfoy的身上，直到他们像一年级新生一样扭打在一起，“拿过来！”

“不，才不！我可以修好它。”Malfoy笑得欢快，用一只手扒拉在Harry脸上把他推开，多亏了Harry的魔咒，酒吧里的其他人才没有注意到他们。

“你才是那个弄坏的人！”

“也就意味着由我来修理它最合适不过，嗯……滚开，”Malfoy整个人几乎俯撑在地上，一只手隔开Harry的胸膛，另一只手能伸多远就多远。Harry向前爬近，“给我注意你的膝盖！梅林啊，Potter，Granger打架绝对比你公正。”

“给你一拳也不是不可以，Malfoy。拿过来。”

“你尽管试试。”

那番挑战的话语让Harry不由得低头看向Malfoy。一个被他压在身下的Malfoy，现在Harry倒是切身意识到了这点。Malfoy，用那种眼神看向他，就像……就像……

就像Harry从没期望被Malfoy这般注视。

“Malfoy，你……”是Gay？这是Harry想问的，但更合理的理由是喝醉了，疯了，或者被灌了情欲魔药，因为只是一个性取向可不能解释这种表情。

“我什么？”

Harry舔了舔嘴唇，看着Malfoy盯着自己这个动作，剩下的显而易见，“要吻我吗？”

那只阻隔Harry的手滑上他的后脑勺，“你知道，我可能只是。”

Malfoy尝起来像威士忌，麻瓜类的，他的唇比Harry想象得要柔软。如果他有想过亲吻Malfoy，当然他没有，从来没有，即使是在战后他想象自己和从Hannah Abbot到Blaise Zabini的所有同学上床，他都会觉得亲吻Malfoy是狂烈的，是愤怒、碰撞的交织，绝对不会像这般奇妙，迷人。他想向下加深这个吻，但又害怕任何的压力都会让这一切像泡泡一样怦然破裂。

Malfoy的唇一遍又一遍地碰上他的嘴，落下细细密密的吻，试探，攫尝，酝酿一场醉生梦死，让Harry忍不住在喉科里呜咽，独自一人为忠贞的爱吻而颤抖。

Malfoy断开了吻。Harry不知所措，任由自己被推开。他们周围的酒吧只是一道模糊残影，没关系，他看不见他们，他们也看不见他。“我的眼镜……”他嘟哝着，仍惊慌失措，唇上还残留着Malfoy的柔软触感，多亏了他，Harry的头发一定比平常还要乱糟糟。

“修复一新（Oculus Reparo）。”Malfoy温柔地为Harry戴上眼镜，“现在可以了。”

Harry摸了摸眼镜架，确实比以前要稳定很多，他看向Malfoy想说点什么，就这么发生了？似乎不可能。

一切都如Harry所见的模糊世界一般朦胧不真实，宛如大梦一场。

Malfoy的视线避过Harry，收起魔杖，戴上手套，“我该走了，周一上午见。”

他离开了，Harry喝完他剩下的威士忌。

尝起来和Malfoy一样。

原作者注释：

1.有关星期四/无序状态的参考（还有这个故事里重要的时间段都倾向于发生在星期四）是致敬Hayseed的“Getting the Hang of Thursday”，一本Harry Potter的经典时空穿越小说，当然也是我的最爱。

2.“无序状态只存在封闭的系统里”引用Ken Kesey的 “The Demon Box：an Essay”构成了故事情节的核心。

3.说了这么多，我对物理，时空和时间旅行的了解得微乎其微。Draco说的所有关于时间旅行的废话全部是物理里的无稽之谈，我怀疑任何在这个领域有比我更扎实基础的人都可以推翻这番理论。我的回应是：这是个人们挥一挥木棍就可以瞬间移动的地方。所以很明显，物理还瞒着你不少东西呢，笨蛋。

希望你们能喜欢！！星期一，我们将进入一个未发掘的领域：魁地奇！


	6. Chapter 6

周末并没有想象中的度日如年，而是一晃就过。说实话，Harry不知道自己更喜欢哪一种，他想星期一早点到来，再见到Malfoy，问他……什么呢？做……什么？

这样一来，Harry就不那么期盼星期一快点到来，因为他不知道该做什么。

一闲下来，他的思绪就会飘回那个酒吧，重新在脑海里上演一遍扭打、欢笑还有威士忌的味道。他讨厌威士忌，但如果有适当的激励，他想他可以试着去喜欢，比如让Malfoy的嘴一遍遍温柔地亲吻他的唇，直到这个记忆占据的时间比吻还要长，这是个比坠落柜还要令人心欢的画面。

幸运的是，让人分心的事还有很多。被一个吻迷住是一回事，被Draco Malfoy迷得神魂颠倒又是另一回事。

Harry周六要照顾Teddy，就算他已经离开霍格沃茨好几年了，Harry还是打算去对角巷，看看一如既往疯狂的开学季。他们对着飞天扫帚终极版垂涎欲滴，脸上沾着福斯科冰淇凌，在韦斯莱魔法把戏坊的过道里玩耍，带回一大袋Angelina馈赠的礼品和样品，这即将成为Andromeda而不是Harry的麻烦。如同他们每次来对角巷一样，Teddy恳请拥有一只猫头鹰，每当这时Harry都会想起海德薇，并向Teddy保证当他收到他的霍格沃茨来信时，会给他一只。有些时候，魔法的魅力不一定都来自魔法本身。

这是愉快的一天，但Harry却没睡着觉，脑海被孤独、家人还有温柔的吻给占据，而这些不可能——也不会有任何结果。

下一季前的周日是部门魁地奇队伍间的最后一次练习。Harry发现自己正在魔法部的员工里寻找着那个金发的脑袋和不屑的冷笑，然而两个都没找到，但他确实看到了Millie Bultrode，这个击球手兼飞跃队的队长。Harry不禁想她那个队伍里有没有一些秘密的缄默人。

“没有Malfoy？”在Harry突破重重障碍最终挤进她的小圈里后，他尽可能表现得漫不经心道。他们二人都骑着扫帚，他注意到Millie像一个合格的击球手那样把屁股挪开扫帚棍，等待体育运动司与事故和灾害司的团队离开场地，好让魔法法律执行司和飞跃队来一场半小时的混战。

她奇怪地看了他一眼，Harry庆幸自己的脸早就因为一路过来而红了起来。Mille没有用手指着他谴责地大吼一句‘你亲了Malfoy！’，而是耸耸肩，把猜疑的目光转移到对手身上，“但愿我能说服他。找球手只有他一半好，我都想直接弃明投暗了，你可以试试。”

“你——你的意思是……我去说服他？我能怎么做？”Harry问道，尽管他的小脑袋瓜已经想出了几个不正当的主意。

Millie耸耸肩，踢动她老旧的彗星号，“把它变成一场权力的游戏？他就喜欢和你玩这套。”

Harry不由得一激灵，看着她飞进球场。没错，从他拒绝与Malfoy握手的那刻起，就一直如此。然而……然而现在……

星期五晚的吻无关权力。Harry又回到了纠结星期一该做什么说什么的死循环里。

同样的，他没有机会找到答案。周一上午，他穿过疯狂忙着动员运动的傲罗办公室，他拿不准是该为这个阻碍感到不快，还是该为缓刑而感到宽慰。

“Potter！穿上你的制服，那套标准防护服。十点钟我们要出动，”傲罗长Savage看到Harry在电梯附近后喊道。

“神秘事务司怎么办？”

“这更为紧要。希思罗有人质危机，是黑巫师，很明显他们的档案没有通过海关的审查。由我们接管，Lewis有门钥匙。”

“Yes sir！”Harry冲进自己的办公室，放下他的早间咖啡，穿上全套的防护服，路过Lewis的办公室径直前往魔法法律执行司。

在把头探进去时，Hermione已经在她的假办公室里。

“Harry？”她瞪大了眼睛，头发奇怪地扭曲着，仿佛在一直被她摧残。每当焦虑时，她就会这么做。Harry一点也不意外她早就知道发生了什么，至少足够让她去担心Harry。Harry对她安慰一笑，“嘿，我就要去对付黑巫师了。回来的时候，我和Ron会告诉你一切。”

她不走心地对他笑笑。他们离霍格沃茨的日子已有七年了，但一旦发生什么，他们的内心深处惦念的永远是他们三个人。Harry张开双臂，Hermione依偎进他长袍里，匆匆给他来了一个紧紧的拥抱，他亲了下她蓬松的脑袋放开了她，“呃……Malfoy肯定在楼下等我和他一起进去，你能不能……”

“我会告诉他的，注意安全。”

Harry对她眨眨眼，前往Lewis的办公室。“我不是一直都是吗？”

***

Harry移形幻影回到魔法部后，已经是傍晚时分。尽管所有人都想和平解决，但长达数小时的僵持最终是以交火收尾。六个黑巫师和女巫一直抵死相拼。Harry拿下了两个，这两个几乎用龟壳兼反侦察（Raskovnik）咒躲过了麻瓜和魔法的探测。这为他赢得了一个Savage对团队合作和没必要的英雄主义的谈话。然后Harry送伤员火速前往了圣芒戈，尽管他向所有人保证他没被击中，还是被迫做了个检查。那些不能提供任何证据的员工则被按规定送去一忘皆空（Obliviate），Harry觉得他有必要去检查一下，因为有时候巫师出身的特工不会小心对待麻瓜证人。

Harry已经是筋疲力尽，满身是汗，脑袋因为魔法耗尽嗡嗡作响，烦躁地走到第二层把自己拖进Hermione的办公室。

一整日他都没有去想那个吻。

当他发现那抹金发混蛋正在Hermione的位置上低头看文书报告，这一想法骤然改变。“Malfoy？”

Malfoy直起身子，站了起来，一瞬间，Harry几乎在他脸上看到了一切——愤怒、惊恐、宽慰、渴望，却又霎时间消失得无影无踪，只剩下冷漠疏离。Harry不禁想刚才是否只是他的幻想。

“你的眼镜。”

Harry摸上镜框，“怎么了？”

“它……还在。”

“没错，它在我脸上待得好好的……就在今天，谢谢。”Harry咽了口口水，不想讨论他修好的眼镜，只想谈Malfoy修理它的时候发生的事。“你在这做什么？”

Malfoy拨弄Hermione桌上的几张图表，“Granger说我可以在这工作，因为Millie没时间给我当保姆。你……一切顺利？Granger说有个紧急事件，但她不能多说。”

“希思罗有六个来自克罗地亚的黑巫师，他们有时候会试图通过麻瓜的方式绕过魔法交通规定，实际上，很有水准。这些伙计只不过要比平常的兴奋了点。”

Harry不理解为什么这会让Malfoy黑着脸皱起眉头，他不可能会去同情黑巫师。这是否意味着他有在担心？是对所有人，还是，只是对Harry一个？“没有人受重伤，而且据我所知，和我们的案子没什么关系。”

“嗯，很好。”Malfoy把图表和纸张装进一个文件夹里，要么毫无顺序，要么纸张被折。把它们塞进他的公文包，然后缩小整个包。“你累了，而且已经很晚了做不了什么工作。我想我们明天可以再继续。”他大步走过Harry。

如果是以前，Harry可能会让他就这么离开——这Malfoy这种程度的愤怒通常昭示着一场诅咒的到来。但……还有一个吻，和Harry怀疑是否是他想象出来的那种眼神。

“Malfoy。”他轻柔地唤出他的名字，这足以让Malfoy停下脚步，微微转身。

“什么？”

_‘我没事_ ，’Harry想这么说，但那只会得到一声冷笑，和一句‘好像我会在乎，Potter。’

_‘_ 今天我很抱歉’也会激起一句‘道歉也补不回我浪费掉的时间’。

而Harry甚至不知道如果他提起那个吻，Malfoy会说什么。

“明早见，”他道。

Malfoy的唇微微一抿。有那么一瞬间，Harry担心自己选了条错误的道路，但不久Malfoy就歪起脑袋，“别给我迟到。”

Harry情不自禁地冲着Malfoy远去的背影傻笑。

***

接下来的几天里，Malfoy用悖论法消除了瀑流柜里将近三十多个时间转换器。他准时出现，随便在一张桌子上吃家里带来的午饭，五点准时离开，在与Harry接触的过程中礼貌至极。

没有人提及酒吧的吻和周一Malfoy的行为，这简直快把Harry逼疯了，他甚至半真半假地想给Malfoy下个咒，只为得到他礼貌保持一臂距离之外的反应。

_把它变成一场权力游戏？他就喜欢和你来这套。_

既然如此……Harry听到过更坏的建议，况且他也没有更好的主意。周四中午，Harry已经自暴自弃到愿意孤注一掷。

“你知道吗，真是遗憾缄默人不能加入魔法部内部比赛队伍。Ginny有一支为魔法体育运动创立的击球手队，和我们的找球手相比，他们几乎不可战胜。”

Malfoy吃完他那口看起来像是法餐的东西，闻起来莫名圣洁。他细致地擦擦嘴，“几乎不可战胜？”

Harry微笑起来，第一钓就上勾。“当然，我可以打败他们。”但也只是在比分拉到不可回转的地步之前抓到飞贼。

“你只能打败一队骑着鬼火喝醉的猫狸子。”Malfoy皱起眉头，仿佛对自己的辱骂感到不满。

Harry一下子就弄明白了原因，“任何人都能打败一队猫狸子，不管是喝醉还是清醒的。魔法体育司去年打败了所有的队伍，除了魔法法律执行司，他们一次都没抓到飞贼。他们招进了一个新的击球手，连Millie都有点担心。”

Malfoy眉头一动，正极力装出一副不感兴趣的样子，脸却恰恰相反泛起了淡淡的红晕，“缄默人可以参加，我选择不。”

Harry点点头，他必须步步为营，否则Malfoy会察觉，然后只为了和Harry作对就拒绝他明显想做的事。

这个人才不是白鼬，而是一只该死的猫。

“你当然会。所有人都会看你，希望你会像学校时那样。”Malfoy神色躲闪。Harry忽略自己内心的愧疚，这是为了Malfoy好，“我的意思是，或许你是个出色的找球手，但坐在办公桌前这么多年，半盲地制作图纸，反应变得迟钝……”

Malfoy的餐巾被甩在Harry脸上。“滚蛋，Potter，我是个比你要厉害很多倍的找球手。”

“我可不知道，傲罗训练倒是让我强壮不少。”

Malfoy气急败坏道：“我……我也很强壮，你个讨厌鬼。而且一个找球手需要的不仅仅肌肉力量，你必须得有事态感知——”

“知道了。”

“出色的本能反应。”

“我可以随时比你快速。”

“能够根据飞侠的飞行模式研究计算出飞贼的运动轨迹，定位出在整个飞行过程当中的任意时刻飞贼会出现的可能性矩阵。”

Harry的心脏漏跳一拍，“你可以做到？”他低声道，这肯定就是传说中心动的感觉。

“早说了，是比你还要厉害好几倍的找球手。”

“不，等等。那真的可能？那不可能，那可能吗？”

Malfoy向他们正在吃午餐的桌子向前倾了倾，Harry也半效仿着，“这叫做预测模型，完全有可能。”

或许有可能——Harry看不出Malfoy是否在说谎，但听起来很像他在霍格沃茨之后、学术研究期间会想出的事，这意味着……

“但你从来没有在一场比赛中实验过，”Harry道，心想自己是否如自我感觉的那般洋洋得意。

Malfoy脸一红，支支吾吾，所以Harry肯定说对了一点，“那——那没什么关系。我已经设计出了模型，也在家骑飞天扫帚测试过了——”

“不是比赛条件，不算数。”

“就算。”

Harry笑起来，Malfoy已经无处可逃，“证明给我看。”

Malfoy眯起眼睛，似乎终于意识到了身陷的囹圄，他把剩下的午餐打包塞到公文包里，“出去的时候我就会和Millie说。”

***

“甜美的梅林，你能听听这堆废话吗，”Ron嘀咕道，打断Neville复盘战术失败的原因。Harry最终放弃寻找Malfoy，把注意集中到Neville的战术上去，所以一开始他没理会Ron的插嘴。

但Neville没有，“梅林的胡子，那是Malfoy？”

“没想到他会为魔法部工作。”新人Venn道，他们的新晋追球手。

他们的另一个击球手，Magda Jorkins，遮住眼睛上方为看得更清楚，“听说他通过油嘴滑舌当上了顾问，这就能加入飞跃队了？”

Harry一点都不在乎这些流言蜚语，只是专心寻找那抹熟悉的金发。

“我觉得你找错重点了，”Ron道，“谁会乎他为什么来这，有哪个人会穿全套装备打魁地奇临时赛？”

Harry顺着Ron挥舞的手望去，瞬间恍然大悟，但与此同时，心底的欲望怦然迸发。身穿魁地奇制服的Draco Malfoy总是一表非凡，而现在……现在……

Malfoy的袍褂是靛蓝和银色的，而不是斯莱特林绿，他的皮质护具看起来就像量身定做，浅色裤子和靛蓝针织衫却有着迥然不同的特点。他拿着一把陌生款式的飞天扫帚，Harry推测那就是他极度称赞的一款雷霆（Thunderbolt）。跟随他一路的窃窃私语和窥视都被他以典型的Malfoy冷笑和趾高气扬给置若罔闻。

“操，”Harry轻声道，紧紧抓住他的飞天扫帚到指骨泛白。

“我知道！”Ron邪恶地欢呼起来，“机不可失，不是吗？对你的昏昏倒地（Stupefy）简直是完美的复仇，而你甚至什么都不需要做。”

“Ron……”Harry道，意识到Ron对此到底有多乐在其中后，感到有些不自在。Ron不是一个人，当Malfoy一路穿过场地走向不匹配的飞跃队伍时，无数的脑袋随之转向，互相交头接耳。Harry咬紧嘴唇，深刻意识到如果是几星期前，他也会加入这场热闹看戏的人当中去。

“什么？他就是蠢货，而一个蠢货只会犯蠢。”

“就专心比赛，好吗？”

“好，”Neville道，拍拍手，“那改变不了什么，让Harry把Malfoy打得屁滚尿流。Venn，Murial，还有Clovis，注意Millie。她一点都不留情面。Magda和我会尽全力给你们打掩护。Ron，如果你可以把你的眼睛从新男朋友身上挪开，不要让其他队的球进门。没问题吧？”

全员大吼一声‘冲啊DMLE（魔法法律执行司）！’后，队伍散开，占据领空。

Malfoy早就飞到了空中，靛蓝的袍子在空中飘扬。

_什么都别说，什么，都，别，说。_ “扫帚不错，”Harry道。

“闭——嘴，Potter。”

“我认真的，期待雷霆（Thunderbolt）二代的表现。我想你把保护咒给削弱了？”

Malfoy警惕地看了他一眼，Harry拼尽全力不去盯着他看，心知Malfoy会理解到错误的方向去，“再明显不过，我又不是白痴。”

“那就让最不白痴的人抓到金色飞贼吧。”Harry道，伸出一只手。

Malfoy看了眼，握上去，但没有挥动，只是在松开之前捏了一下，“给你个提议，Potter。”

Harry的镇定自若弃他而去，感觉扫帚跟猛地晃动了似的，他的心一沉，尽管它稳当得很。“哦？”

“既然你要我证明给你看预测模型在实际比赛中的价值，我的提议就是，我们合作。你的队伍每进一次球，我就会告诉你我认为飞贼所在的位置，直到证实我的预测之前，我们两个都不去真正抓住它。如果比赛结束我的正确率高达25%以上，我就证明了这个模型是有用的。少于这点，我们就把它称作几率或者运气。”

听起来再公平不过，哪怕Malfoy只预测到一次飞贼的方位对Harry来说已经足够了。“你赢了的话想要什么？”

“我就是对的，没有什么比赢再好不过的奖励了。”

Harry笑出了声，心想自己是否能足够了解他到创建出一个预测Malfoy模型。“那要是你输了呢？”

Malfoy摆弄起手臂护腕上的扣环，“我不打算输，你有什么想法？”

Harry能想出五六个点子，所有的都是不可言说之事，“我同意你的想法，胜利就是最好的奖励。”

Malfoy放过他的扣环，恣意地笑对Harry，“那成交？”

Harry点点头。Neville会杀了他的，前提是Ron没有把他朝死里揍，“让我们看看你模型的表现。”

***

“我跟丢了，”Harry嘟哝道，当他的路线即将和Malfoy交缠时，急促转向上升，“你呢？”

Malfoy飞出了道发夹形弧线，这让Harry对雷霆（Thunderbolt）的短浅看法有了改观，他面朝相反方向在Harry身旁停了下来，“说得好像我知道就会告诉你一样，”他道，但事实摆在眼前，他没有追逐任何东西足够表明他也跟丢了飞贼。

“但是，现在已经是第三次了。”四次找到和跟丢飞贼里，有三次是因为Malfoy的预测，只有一次是因为Harry的直觉和敏锐的视觉。他不知道Malfoy是怎么办到的。

他不知道，但梅林的胡子，他超级想知道，“你一定得告诉我它的原理，Malfoy。”

“就好像我他妈会一样，Potter。”Malfoy道，在够得着的范围之外盘旋，扫视他们上方的比赛。他们差点撞上半空的看台，在炫目的应援光柱里失去飞贼的踪迹，“事实上，如果你现在认输，我想说我们就到此为止，现在的预测胜率已经到了27%，而且我觉得Weasley想咒死你，假设Longbottom没有抢先一步的话。”

“Millie看起来对你也没有那么满意，”Harry道，尽管飞跃队击球手的怒视跟他们每次飞过守门员的球框时Ron的咆哮‘Harry，你他妈的有什么毛病？’相比，根本不值一提。

“我可以解决她，所以我们到此为止？”

“你赢了。”Harry缓缓与Malfoy扫帚齐平，“但不意味着你就可以抓到飞贼。”

“哦真的？”Malfoy的飞天扫帚左摇右摆，长袍随之鼓动起来，“就让我们拭目以待你到底还有什么更好的招数吧，Potter，”说着猛地一个俯冲，在空中划出一道优雅的曲线。

Harry勾起嘴角，比赛才刚刚开始。他慵懒地盘旋上升着，看向Malfoy的诱惑难挡，不只是他穿魁地奇制服样子的潇洒迷人，而是盯另一个找球手着实不是个明智的策略，最棒的找球手会密切关注对方的行动，但绝不靠这个来抓住飞贼。

他们把视线放到比赛本身，Harry闪避过一个游走球，瞪了眼Millie。她朝他挥挥她的拍子飞过他身边，“很高兴看到你们两个愿意陪我们一起玩，你们的约会怎么样了？”

“一边去，Blustrode。你完蛋了。”

“真会说大话，Potter，哦哦，看样子Malfoy发现了什么。”

Harry一个转向，几乎迎面撞上另一个游走球。Malfoy盘旋在赛场中央，像Harry一样扫视球场。Harry果断飞到一个远离飞跃队击球手们的有利位置，尽管Millie的笑声还是阴魂不散。

他放松自己的注意力，以统领全局的方式来观测整场比赛，而不是注意每一个冲撞。追球手们在球场上编织出一道道辫状轨迹来回传球，拦截，回传，躲避卑鄙击球手打来的游走球。大部分比赛都在Harry的下方上演，而彼端，Ron正死死地盯着Harry，不是嫌恶的那种。

而是一副‘你他妈在和Malfoy搞什么鬼’的表情，他瞪大眼抬起下巴，‘他妈就在这里你个蠢货’。Harry突然看到一道金色闪光出现在离Ron脑袋不足十英尺的地方。

遏制住看向Malfoy的冲动，Harry缓缓靠近目标，如果贸然行动，他是不可能第一个抓到飞贼的。他的视线紧盯着它，悠闲地绕着DMLE（魔法法律执行司）的球门螺旋下降，一点点逼近，等待时机。

当Venn向下丢出鬼飞球看台上传出一阵嘶哑的欢呼声，Harry的预测Malfoy模型在说Malfoy将会看向他自己队的球门，做着不管是什么总之精明到可怕的计算预测出飞贼的行踪。Harry催促自己的火箭怒一个猛冲，直向飞贼。

“该死！”Harry冲过时，传来一声Malfoy的咒骂，他们距离近到Harry路过时带起的气流扰动了Malfoy雷霆（Thunderbolt）的短鬃毛，使他摇晃着在原地打转。Harry让火弩箭紧跟目标，庆幸他这把更高级的长鬃毛带来的稳定性。上方，飞贼直冲云霄，Harry也跟着不断攀升，在脚架上保持平衡不至于把自己摔死。

他听到身后传来衣物飞动的风声——Malfoy的长袍，肯定为减少阻力施了咒语。该死，难怪Malfoy愿意忍受一点当众羞辱，一套符合规定的标准制服配备了各种各样的魔咒会带来另一种优势，而这优势会让他超过Harry。

飞贼到达了上升的顶峰，在空中停留片刻，仿佛是太阳的一滴泪珠，然后穿过他们二人，Malfoy徒劳地伸手试图抓住它，差点扇了Harry一巴掌。Harry甚至都没想尝试，他向下转弯紧跟其后，躲过一个游走球，不管下方试图加速跟上他的人。现在只有一件事，一个奖励，一个握住金色小球的瞬间。Malfoy就在他的侧翼上方，如同Harry在学校里的美好时光一样，还未被黑暗和恐惧笼罩。

Draco Malfoy也曾是其中的一部分。真是个奇怪的想法。

在离地还剩下二十英尺的时候，飞贼变换了方向，从Harry和Malfoy的下方穿过，重新回到Ron的脑袋上方。Malfoy早就转身跟上，仿佛他早已预料到了飞贼的转向。Harry火弩箭的机动性完全比不过雷霆，他迫不及待地想找补回优势，于是整个人扑出扫帚，无骑手惯性魔咒开始发挥作用，火弩箭中途停了下来，做了个急刹车。Harry汗津津的手滑过手柄，但他的身上可没有任何惯性魔咒，他只好用双脚勾住脚架，停止滑行。他拼命地向飞贼飞去，把整个身体荡在身后，“Ron，下去！下……走开！Ron，走开！”值得表扬的是，Ron试图不挡他的道，但飞贼跟着Ron，Harry跟向飞贼。

他们在球场上方四十英尺处相撞，四肢、扫帚和一声声‘该死的’混成一团。他们因为减震咒语才没摔到地上，多亏了Ron身上的护具Harry才没有再次弄坏他的眼镜。

Ron呻吟起来，试探性地摸摸裂开的嘴唇，于是乎再次哀嚎起来，“朋友，你该戒黄油啤酒了。至少，告诉我你抓到了它？”Harry推开Ron，笑了起来，“抓到了，”他道，举起飞贼示意剩下的球员和观众们。他环顾四周寻找Malfoy，发现他正颤抖地靠在Millie身上，Harry担心他是不是受伤了，但他的笑声随即盖过了人群的欢呼声。他在笑，他输给了Harry，却在笑，笑得如此无法自制以至于Millie不得不搀扶着他。

Harry的笑又重回脸上，他伸出一只手拉起Ron，“现在才有个魁地奇的样子。”

Ron瞥了他一眼仿佛他已经精神失常，“你说了算。”他拍拍身上的灰尘和杂草，让Harry突然想起守门员通常情况下不常摔到球场上，“该死，你看到这些裂缝了吗，Suz一定会杀了我的。”

Harry拿起他们两人的飞天扫帚，一只手搭过Ron的肩膀，带他走向DMLE（魔法法律执行司）聚在一起庆功的地方。“或许在你告诉她你是唯一一个帮助找球手抓飞贼的守门员后，她会网开一面？”


	7. Chapter 7

本季第一场比赛的庆祝会——以及落败会一直持续到Hermione提议他们换地方到常去的酒吧。Harry打发走他们，承诺在把自己拾掇干净后与他们会和。比赛结束后，他就再也没看见Malfoy，但成功拦截到了准备离开的Millie。

他敢打包票她没有被他故作轻松的询问给哄骗到。

“Malfoy？我想他回去了，问这个做什么？”

Harry耸耸肩，仍保装出若无其事的样子，“因为他不再和以前一样是个白痴，我想他真的会感激在比赛结束后被邀请到酒吧。”

“嗯…或许下次。但我建议省略白痴那部分，他可是会误解的。”

“我会考虑，到时候见。”Harry挥挥手让她离开，走向球场边缘的小更衣室。

本想那里会空无一人。他们穿的都是便服，而且前往酒吧的人里，没有人介意运动后出点汗，所以在内部赛里，这间隐蔽的地下堡垒毫无用处。但他绝对没有想过自己会碰上横跨储物柜间的板凳上捣鼓飞天扫帚的Malfoy，他还完整地穿着他那套制服。Harry定在门口，心底汹涌着一股说不清道不明的情愫。

“比赛很棒，”他说道，让自己不再盯着Malfoy，也让Malfoy不会意识到他确实有在盯他。

Malfoy坐起身，把扫帚平放到膝盖上，双手舒展过头顶，“没错。我最喜欢你让自己和Weasley滚到一起双双平躺到球场上的那部分。”

Harry哼了一声，“是啊，我早注意到了你会喜欢这个。”

Malfoy一直盯着Harry到觉得不舒服后才低头重新摆弄他的扫帚，“你那个空翻也让人印象深刻，自杀式，但的确印象深刻。”

“要是你有一个稳定性相当不错的飞天扫帚也能这样，在那之前你就知道了飞贼会变方向，对吗？”

Malfoy透过他的刘海抬眼看向他，“好像我会在你给我的扫帚弄出一道裂缝后向你证实任何事。”

Harry横跨到板凳上，直面他，“我飞过的时候才没造成任何伤害，不是吗？”

Malfoy手一顿，然后又开始修剪鬃毛，“不，我想是那是因为某个友好的游走球，我的魔咒一点用都没有。”

“嗯…关于霹雳（Thunderbolt）你说得没错，是把不错的扫帚。”

Malfoy细致地收拾好剪刀和修理工具，“可别屈尊降贵奉承我，Potter。”语气比冰封咒还要冷个五度。

“什么…我没有…我只不过说它是个不错的扫帚。”

Malfoy把扫帚放到一边，站起身双臂交叉于前胸，俯身靠近Harry，“你到底来这里做什么？吵架？因为抓到一个飞贼还远远不够？”

“我根本不知道你在这！Millie说你已经回去了。我就是来收拾干净的，结果发现你在这，明明几分钟前你看起来似乎一点也不在乎是谁抓到了飞贼。不让你把我的蛋给咒没，我就不能夸你那该死的扫帚了？”

“滚蛋，Potter。”Malfoy开始转身。

Harry一把抓过靛蓝色的羊毛织物，把他给拽了回来，“梅林，Malfoy，你能不能…你翻脸比飞贼转向还要快，我想要那些能预测你的模型。”

Malfoy的呼吸声沉重地回响在这间水泥堡垒里，“你为什么会在乎想要一个？”

Harry知道自己应该松开Malfoy的袍子，让他逃离，但他怕一旦这么做，就再也抓不住他了。

_你为什么会在乎？_

他松了力道，但没放开，“我想请你去酒吧，我想你会说不，但我觉得你不该这么做。你应该来，我知道Ron绝对会让自己出丑，Neville会也不会安心，我不知道其他人会有什么反应，但Hermione和Millie也会在那，还有我，我觉得你应该来。”

“为什么？”

_因为你也是Voldemort的受害者_ 。

如果这都能让Harry免于恶咒，那就没什么能了。于是，他选择另一种真相，一种更为可怕的真相，“因为我想要你。”

Malfoy瞪大眼睛，垂下双手。Harry放开手，站起身，步步逼迫他退到储物柜边缘。“我没有和其他人一样笑你穿上了那一整套制服。”

Malfoy咬紧牙关，“看到了。”

“你知道为什么吗？”Harry把手滑进长袍，轻搭在Malfoy臀部，“因为我满脑子都是你看起来到底有多性感，我想要的只有这个。”

Harry怀疑自己在接吻方面不如Malfoy有技巧，他的嘴唇被风吹干，身高还比Malfoy要矮个几英寸，这就使得他不得不做一些奇怪的伸展和踮脚尖。有一瞬间，Harry几乎觉得自己肯定要被施魔咒了。Malfoy似乎并不在意，一只手揽过Harry，倾身吻了上去。

这个吻完全没有Harry魂牵梦绕一个礼拜的柔软，只是唇齿的碰撞，一场夺取主权的战争，就像他为抓住飞贼一样奋不顾身。Harry的手探入绞花针织的线衫里，渴求肌肤的交融。Malfoy摸索到了他的屁股，用手一捏。

Harry断开了吻，“操，”他的呼吸打在Malfoy的脖颈，更多柔软而汗咸的肌肤还在等待他去探索，牙齿的每一次滑蹭都让Malfoy发出嘶嘶低鸣，身体激颤着向Harry的唇齿靠近以寻求更多。Harry搭在他臀上的手拉近彼此的距离，毫无疑问，Malfoy和他一样硬了起来。Harry的手指抠进Malfoy的腰带，寻找支撑点与他摩擦。

Malfoy松开手，用牙齿来解开金属护手，Harry抓住他的手腕，将其扣押在储物柜上，“别管它。”

他与Malfoy鼻尖相抵，近到足以瞧见远看是灰色，近看却是夹杂了蓝、绿、黄的瞳纹，足以看到Malfoy瞳孔扩张，感受到打在他唇上的温热气息。“你认真的？”

“没错，整套衣服，都别管。”

“像这样？还是说你更想要……”Malfoy放过Harry的屁股，摸上他长袍的领口，衣服上靛蓝骤然褪去，换成了一抹斯莱特林深绿。

Harry一个战栗，禁锢住Malfoy的另一只手。“怎么……”

“你不知道吗，Potter？任何一套得体的制服都会标配一个变色魔咒。”Malfoy轻蔑的嘲笑就和他这身制服一样把Harry带回了他们上学的日子。这本不应让Harry起反应，本该让他推开Malfoy然后把他咒得半死不活。

事实并非如此。“我知道，我没有……”Harry说不出他没有什么，说不出为什么让一个身穿斯莱特林魁地奇制服的Malfoy被束缚在储物柜上会和魔鬼火焰（Fiendfyre）一样炽热，他放弃寻找原因，转而通过激吻来寻求顿悟。

“我从来没有……这不是……我从来没想过，”Harry试图在吻与吻之间进行解释，他的十指正与Malfoy相扣，互相顶撞，“你，我的意思是。”Harry停下亲吻，但无法克制自己不去在Malfoy身上发情，摩擦牛仔裤带来的快感已经远远不够。

“我知道。”Malfoy的讥讽在红着脸喘息时变了质，“这就是让这一切如此有趣的地方，如果这些年你一直有这样热情，我就不会在这了。”

Harry紧贴着Malfoy，以防他需要知道他们硬得有厉害，“你不会？”

Malfoy沉住呼吸，膝盖滑进Harry双腿间，“不会，我一定会自嘲到死。”

Harry把脸埋进他的脖颈，磨蹭Malfoy的大腿，远超出这番言论值得那般大笑了出来，“我可能不会杀了你。”

“Weasley会，或者Granger。”

“再合适不过，”磨蹭够后，Harry退后到可以看见自己动作的地步，松开Malfoy的手腕，去摸他裤裆的拉链。

Malfoy的手指若即若离地滑过Harry唇瓣，闻起来有皮革、汗水和扫帚抛光蜡的味道。“你在做什么？”

“还没想好。”Harry用牙齿衔住这两根手指，一边舔弄一边吮吸，看着Malfoy的神情逐渐被欲望侵占，这让Harry对他到底想做什么有了个很好的想法，如果Malfoy允许的话。他把Malfoy的裤子脱到臀部，一只手包住Malfoy的柱身，手指模仿舌头挑逗揉捏的动作。

“你想做什么？”Malfoy轻声道，缓缓用手指抽插Harry的小嘴。Harry呻吟着，没有人应该为皮革和扫帚抛光剂的味道以及身穿魁地奇护具和斯莱特林绿的Malfoy硬到这种地步。

Harry跪在水泥地上——他的膝盖在第二天一定会恨死他的，但他一点也不在乎。Draco的手指在他脸上划出一道黏湿的痕迹，埋进他的发间。Harry抬起脸，用舌头舔弄他的下面，滑过铃口，期待他的反应。一条细长的前列腺液喷射而出，落到Harry的下巴上。Draco抹掉那道黏液，Harry抓住Draco的拇指拉倒唇边，伸出舌头给他舔得干干净净。

Draco的嘴巴动动，似乎想说点什么。根据以前的模式，Harry怀疑那会是一堆故意惹恼他的气话，为先发制人，Harry作出了唯一合理的举动，唇舌并用含住了Draco的柱头。

Draco收紧抓住Harry头发的手，Harry感到后脑至背部传来一阵密密麻麻的刺痛感，他呻吟着，用Draco在酒吧那夜吻他的方式亲吻他的柱身，烙下湿滑柔软的吻，却不超过龟头一步。Draco挺起下身，难耐地呜咽着，他本可以强迫Harry用嘴包纳他的一切，但他没这么做。

甜美的梅林啊，Draco拼命克制的样子简直是道绝美的风景，只见他低垂着脑袋，下巴落到胸膛，双眉紧皱，眼睛紧紧闭合，下唇被牙齿不断蹂躏，Harry怀疑这是为了把呜咽堵在喉头。除了那块被Harry揭露出的三角肉体，紧绷的小腹与坚挺的下体，剩下的都被一层层的羊毛织物和皮革给覆盖。Harry让节奏缓下来，收紧嘴唇，每次都吞地更深几分，心想他得吞下去多少才会让Draco看他一眼。

Harry在不作呕的前提下尽可能向前吞进，直到嘴唇碰到他的手，他可以一直保持这样直到Draco射出或者Harry的牙关不得动弹，但他想……

Harry头朝后仰，Draco的肉棒随即从他嘴里弹出。“看我，”他轻声道，手还在不停地撸动Draco。

Draco的双眼如同醉醺一般半睁着，低头看向Harry，咬着红肿的下唇。Harry觉得如果他说出Malfoy有多惹人怜爱一定会得到一个恶咒。

“好多了，”他道，与他一直四目相对，亲吻上Draco柱身的顶端，“总感觉不对劲，在我的牙齿离Malfoy的…徽章这么近的时候，你却闭着眼。”

Malfoy不满的咕哝一声，痛苦与愉悦交织，“不准给我的下身用委婉语。当然，就是很奇怪，所有的这一切。”

“别说得好像这只是唯一奇怪的东西，我更喜欢Malfoy徽章。”Harry的舌头舔过一圈龟头，“委婉来说，我的意思是，想让我赶紧闭嘴给你口吗？”

Draco小腹一紧，肉棒同他不自然的笑一起跳动，“或许，我想如果你要吸它的话，想叫什么都可以。”

“哦，这可不是个明智的决定，非常…不斯莱特林。”Harry重新吞回Draco，这次Draco睁开了眼睛，与Harry对上视线。这是Harry参与过的一场最奇怪的对视游戏——呻吟的两个人，Draco在颤抖，不住地刮蹭指甲，死死扣住Harry的后脑勺。Harry一只手放在Draco的臀部，为了以防万一，他不认为Draco会故意把他的肉棒插进他的喉咙，如果一开始他就克制住了就绝不会这么做。但当Harry如此怂恿他时，他在渐渐失去自制力。

有生以来，Harry突然想看看Draco失控的样子。

Draco身子一紧，手指拉扯Harry的头发，想推开他。“我快了。”Harry在嘴还包裹着Draco肉棒的情况下尽可能地摇摇头，加快吞吐，含得越来越深。

Malfoy移开他们的对视，合上双眼，头朝后落去，重重撞在储物柜上。他的身体紧绷，搓捻着Harry的头发，然后松开手垂到身侧。他那伴随着一系列抽动和尖声呜咽的高潮，让Harry想起了瀑流柜，Draco在不停下坠，Harry观望着，如同在神秘事务司里那般心生敬畏。

他可以看一辈子。

但一切都已结束了，仿佛只在一瞬间，也是时候了，毕竟Harry的下巴已经开始酸痛。Harry吐出Draco的肉棒，舔完吞下最后一道被慵懒射出的精液，把脑袋歇在Draco的胯上，擦了擦眼睛、鼻子还有嘴巴。他已经一团糟了，但他不在乎。

Draco的手重新伸回，抚摸着Harry的头发。Harry想在这惬意的触摸里闭上眼沉沉睡去，但还有事尚未解决，他支起下巴趴在Malfoy的肚子上，抬起头。

“所以，酒吧？”

Harry觉得欢爱过后的Malfoy笑起来非常动人。

***

在你给一个家伙口后，不给人机会报答绝对是件震惊的事。Malfoy对自己还得穿着制服有些不满——‘ _把这个有无数魔咒的衣服变形成别的东西，Potter？你疯了吗？_ ’但还是不情不愿地让Harry随从显形把他带去了烛鸦酒吧。

“喂！Harry！这里，伙计！”在Harry和Malfoy还在存放他们的扫帚和Malfoy的长袍时，Ron的声音就从酒吧喧闹声中传了过来。Harry最后瞥了眼Malfoy确保他不打算大打出手后，引他走向狮子的巢穴。

两队里剩下队员和少数友好的旁观者占据了酒吧的后场，Ron、Neville、Millie和Hermione则是征用了角落里的一张桌子。Ron挤到Harry身边，“你去跑哪去了？我们刚打算叫——见鬼了，他来这做什么？”

Harry回头看了眼Malfoy，只见他换上了一副目中无人的表情，活像一只白鼬。Harry对Ron安抚一笑，“我请他来的，Ron，”Harry道，希望Ron把他的话理解为，相信我，伙计，接受现状。

不幸的是，Ron在理解言外之意上没一点天赋，“但……但为什么？他给你用夺魂咒了？是恐吓吗？”

“嗯，恐吓，现在我有了这个想法，”Malfoy低声道，声音小到Harry怀疑他是唯一一个听到的人。

“别给我打什么鬼点子，”他低声道，然后是对Ron，“才不是，比赛很不错，仅此而已。早就过去很多年了，我们都变了。”

“是，但……但是……那可是Malfoy！他上个星期就无缘无故给你下咒了。”

Harry迅速没了法子，他就知道一切没那么简单，但根据梅林的说法，如果Harry喜欢一个人到可以给他们口，那他们就会和他的朋友们友好相处。而他的朋友是他唯一的家人。

即使那个人是Draco Malfoy。

“那就是个误会，”Harry道，“他已经道过歉了，不是吗？”

“没错，感觉糟糕透了。”然后Malfoy笑了起来，绝非友善，但是非常的Malfoy。

“哦，不，”Hermione低声抱怨一句，把脸埋进手里。

“那么你好Weasley，感谢你腾出地方。”Malfoy径直坐到了Ron为Harry让出的位置上，把Ron和Neville堵在了隔间里。

“Harry？”Neville问道，在Harry和Malfoy之间看来看去。一只手放在手臂的魔杖鞘上。Millie一只手捂住了嘴，看她皱眉的样子，明显是在憋笑。

“我才不是为——搞什么鬼，Malfoy？”Ron紧贴Neville，生怕自己胳膊碰到Malfoy。“你又把Harry昏昏倒地（Stupefy）了？”

“当然没有，不然他就不会站在这了。”Malfoy透过他的刘海抬眼看向Harry。“不，我倒觉得更像是安静咒，你说呢，Potter？”

Harry感觉脸在发烫，他不知道他为什么期望Malfoy会对他们迟到的原因守口如瓶。毕竟那可是Malfoy，而打败他的唯一办法就是证明Harry一点也不比Malfoy害怕后果，“可能吧，在我用软腿咒击中你的时候，你可是叫唤了很久。”

“我承认，你确实让我有点措手不及，但我想我还是用了一个鼻涕虫咒（Slugulus Eructo）来完美地回击你。动动脑子，你还是能懂的，是不是，Weasley？”

“我……什么？”Ron尖叫道，“你们俩都在斗气，对不？请告诉我你们没有……你们没……”

“和Harry一起被牛黄给呛住？”Malfoy不以为意道，稍微靠近些就让Ron差点倒在了Neville的大腿上。

“给Malfoy的徽章施了个速速变大（Engorgio）。”Harry反击道。

Malfoy猛地一缩，“关于这个徽章我已经警告过你了，Potter。”

Millie喝下半杯威士忌，“我还没有醉到能接受这些。”

“噢噢噢噢，”Neville轻声道，眉毛几乎飞到了天际。“浑蛋（含鸡奸者的意思）。”

“还不是。”Malfoy眨眨眼。

“我想我要挂了，”Ron发牢骚道。

“我想我要把你的蛋给咒没，”Harry一脸开心地对Malfoy道。

Hermione双手拍到桌上，在小隔间的允许范围内站起身，“如果你们两个不能像有教养的人一样坐下来友好地喝上一杯，我就要把你们统统石化（Petrificus Totalis）了。”

Harry看了眼Malfoy，对方也回看他，两人相视一笑。

“我懵了，”Ron哀嚎一声。

“我生气了。”Hermione坐下，双手交叉于胸前。

“你就是无价之宝，”Millie道，笑趴在Hermione肩上。

“出人意料地变态。”Malfoy把手伸向Millie的威士忌，“你们这帮人以前就很喜欢用统统石化（Petrificus Totalis），不是吗？”

Millie抓住Malfoy的手腕，她的指骨泛白，直到Draco松开了酒杯，“别侮辱我的女朋友，Malfoy，我不像Potter，你的蛋对我来说一点用都没有，而且我真的会弄没它们。”

沉默在蔓延，Malfoy也安静了下来，“抱歉，Granger，”

让他的朋友们知晓一切还有很长的路要走。Harry拍拍手，“嗯，势头不错，看样子每个人都有在好好相处，我看我去拿点饮料好了。”在被任何人拦下前逃去了吧台。

***

在Harry带着至少可以喝两轮的威士忌和黄油啤酒回到包厢后，他的朋友和Malfoy貌似已经达成了某种共识。充当社交润滑剂的自然是魁地奇。

“Harry，Malfoy骗我们，”Ron道，从Harry的托盘里抢过一杯威士忌，在Harry来得及放下托盘前，又给砸了回来，“说他可以预测飞贼的位置，还说他已经向你证明了。”

Harry在所有的黄油啤酒被拿光之前夺了一杯过来——但鉴于除了Hermione之外所有人都选择了威士忌，他不需要有这种担心。Harry坐到Millie身边，Malfoy的对面，尽可能不因为包厢狭小不得不与Malfoy双膝相碰而分神。

“好像是。”Harry强迫自己看向Malfoy，仿佛他们的膝盖没有在桌下摩挲，“多少来着，27%的胜率。”

“你如果同意我在最后也预测到了飞贼要变换方向，就是33%。”Malfoy喝了一口他的威士忌，慵懒地垂下肩，这是Harry从未见Malfoy做过的，把膝盖依偎在Harry双腿间。

“我的天呐，”Ron低声道，第二口威士忌在嘴里将喝未喝，以一种近乎崇拜的目光审度Malfoy，“现在我想亲你。”

“那我宁愿去亲一只真的黄鼠狼。”

“游走球也可以吗”Neville问道，绕过Ron探过身来。

“我可以……”

“但他不会，至少不会为你。”Mille对Neville举起她的酒杯，“想得倒美，Longbottom。”

Hermione打量着Malfoy，漫不经心地用手勾勒出黄油啤酒的上的凝珠，“预测分析？”

他冲着杯子点点头。

“你花了多长时间来编制这些数据集？”

“三年，”他咕哝一声。

Hermione的肩膀开始颤抖，“你又花了多少时间去为一场实赛来记住那些数据模型？”Malfoy喝起了酒，没回答。Hermione大笑了起来，“梅林，Draco，这周你还有干别的事吗？”

“打住，打住。”Ron伸出一只手打断谈话，脸涨得通红，Harry怀疑这大半是因为他刚喝下的两杯威士忌而不是附加的尴尬，“我能理解Harry在魁地奇上对Malfoy有反应（硬起来），但你们什么时候成为了好朋友？”他有点迷糊地盯着Millie，“是你干的吗？你做的？”

Hermione叹了口气吗“说实话，Ronald，就是因为我能找出一点点的友善——”

“没关系，Granger。”Malfoy道，看向Harry而不是Hermione。他的眼神让Harry的皮肤发麻，小腹一紧，在Harry弄清原因之前Malfoy移开了视线，“我认为这里在场的所有人都心知肚明。”

Hermione看了眼Millie，“你确定？”

“心知肚明？”Ron问道。

Millie早就施了一个闭耳塞听（Muffliato）。就算有那层预防措施，Hermione还是向前倾身，压低声音，“我认为除了Neville之外所有人都知道我是神秘事务司的司长。”

“你是什么？”Neville惊呼一声，向四周看了圈，降低音量嘶声道，“什么时候的事？”

“已经三年了，”Ron醉醺醺道，自豪地点点头，“迄今为止最年轻的。”

“Millie是我安全部的部长。”

Malfoy喝光他的威士忌，向后靠去，“而我是她的一名缄默人。”

Harry给Neville和Ron时间去收起他们掉在桌上的下巴，“Malfoy就是和我一起处理异象的人。”

“等等，等等，等等。”Ron把手放在桌上，很可能是为撑住自己，“Malfoy就是那个最杰出的、可以保证我们的存在不被抹去的家伙？Hermione最好的缄默人？”

“最杰出的，嗯哼？”Malfoy透过他威士忌的杯口沾沾自喜地看向Harry。

Harry猛灌了一口他的黄油啤酒，“闭——嘴。”

“我才不会说他是我最好的——”Hermione拉长声音道。

“只是你最理智的。”

她倾斜着她的黄油啤酒，“这个，我可以向你保证。”

“独眼称王（山中无老虎，猴子称霸王），”Millie故作姿态地吟咏道。

“Fuck you，Bulstrode。”

“你不是我的菜，Malfoy。很明显我们的猎物都是格兰芬多。”

Harry不禁想他脸上克制的怒意是否会和Hermione一样。

“Neville？”Ron不满地嘟哝一声。

“我与你同在，伙计。”

Ron和Neville站到一个阵营，碰了最后两杯威士忌。

***

Harry、Hermione和Mille成功把喝醉的Ron和Neville搀扶到移形换影地点。Malfoy拒绝提供帮助，但大发慈悲地把嘲笑声压得很低。

“我们可以把他们随从幻影回去以免他们被分体。”Hermione道，在Millie分清谁是谁的扫帚后，把Harry拉到一边，“你还可以吗？”

Harry给了她一个拥抱，亲吻她的额头，“当然，我会用酒吧的飞路网。格里莫广场就在线路里，记得吗？”以他的现状也可以移形换影，但为什么冒这个险？

Hermione回头看向Malfoy，“我不是这个意思。”

Harry对她勾起嘴角，“我知道，我知道很不合理——”

“噢，那简直合情合理。我只是从来没想过你们有一天会放下对彼此的厌恶，意识到越过那条线后还有别可能性。”

“你是说……那……我们只是……”Harry结结巴巴地说，“说那个……还为时过早。”

“嗯……总之小心点。我了解你，Harry，你的心是你最珍贵的东西，这就意味着Malfoy可能并不能给你你想要的。”

“什么意思？”Harry问道。他与Ginny的分手Hermione是有目共睹的，她而且就是那个在最后以一种Harry能理解的方式向他解释Ginny选择退出的人，她肯定不认为他与Draco在这件事上有什么相似之处。

“嗯，他与……可没有一段很好的历史，”她皱起脸，挥挥手摒弃接下来的话，“让我们说他就是考虑得太多了，而且大部分是为他自己。我想这就是与一个斯莱特林在一起的挑战。”

“你和Millie就没问题。”

“那就需要双方的合作，你确定Malfoy能做到？”她摇摇头，“别管我，就像你说的，还为时太早。你只要记住，这些天我确实很喜欢Malfoy，但你和Ron才是我的家人。”

Harry又抱了她，用力到她惊呼出声的地步，“你也是。谢谢，Hermione。”

他的朋友们已经不见踪影后，他后退一步，Hermione的话如同铅块一般沉在他心底，身后传来呼呼作响的长袍声。是Malfoy。

“没我想得那样痛不欲生，”Malfoy低语道，“介意跟我解释一下吗。”

Harry太累了以至于无法与他日常拌嘴，把扫帚驮在肩上走回酒吧，“如果你不能和我朋友一起友好地喝酒，就没必要把这个继续下去。”

Malfoy与他并肩，“这个？你是说上床？因为我可不确定‘这个’还能代表什么。”

“这个，就是意味着上床，因为如果这才是你想要的话，我不确定那是否值得我去浪费时间。”

Malfoy停在烛鸦酒吧外，抓住Harry让他停下，“在你放弃前我都不会拒绝，Potter。”半轮圆月光给Malfoy染上靛蓝和银色。当他笑得这般锐利凛冽仿佛能看透一切时，绝对比一只白鼬要好看多了。

“我想是，希望你是一个惊艳的上床对象。”Harry忽故意对那个逐渐放大的笑容视而不见，“而我不指望任何的承诺，我还是希望我们都能记得所有的恩怨，为什么我们更喜欢互相讨厌，不管最后走到哪一步。”

“是，但……你得承认，这听起来很有趣。”

Harry情不自禁地笑了起来。他们疯了，两人都是。他深吸一口气，让秋的凉意冷却思绪，他需要清醒，而不是被欲望支配。“那听起来确实……有趣。或许对其他人来说有趣就够了，但在我看来那毫无意义，除非值得期望更多。”

Malfoy后退一步，带着Harry无比熟悉的畏惧，他所有的嘲讽和目中无人不过是为了隐藏这种恐惧，“你在口交上倒是有不少期待，Potter。”

Harry耸耸肩膀，伸手去拉开门，“我没有期待任何事，Malfoy。这就是我跟你说的，我不想从你那得到任何东西，但如果你决定尝试什么，嗯……我想你知道去哪找我。”他打开门。

“等等！”

Malfoy迟疑着，看起来还是一脸惊恐、迷茫。这是Harry熟悉的那个男孩，而不是他正在了解的男人——或者说想要了解。

“我不想搞砸这一切，”他轻声道。

一阵战栗穿透Harry全身。曾经的那个男孩永远不会说这种话，从不会承认他的畏惧，更不会是惧怕的原因。Harry拉近两人的距离，抚上如月光般苍白的脸庞，“慢慢来，我哪都不去，”他道，双唇贴上Malfoy的嘴唇，飞快地啄了一口，低声呢喃，“嗯，不是……我还是要回家，但我就在附近，我的意思是……明天见。”

Malfoy摸上嘴唇，皱起眉头，“好，明天。晚安，Potter。”

“晚安，Malfoy。”Harry后退回去，在他把二人弄得更不明所以时，溜进了烛鸦酒吧。


	8. Chapter 8

就像他们上次接吻后一样，Malfoy似乎把他们周日的亲密行为当作一种暗示，对Harry变得客气疏离。

Harry想像承诺的那样保持耐心。

Harry的字典里根本没有耐心二字。

于是乎，Harry全身心投入到工作中，征集来了每一个与神秘司有联系的缄默人调查报告，边梳理细节，边找出任何与Ron和Neville调查相匹配的信息。

他了解到，即使Hermione上任之后采取了所有的保护措施，与麻瓜科学家相比，最前沿的实验研究仍会对巫师的生命和肢体造成严重的伤害。他知道，飞跃队里的第二击球者之所以如此恐怖是因为他在混沌部工作，而Luna Lovegood根本就不是一个躲在深山老林里偶尔为《唱唱反调》杂志写专栏的隐士，而是幻想部里的一个新起之秀。

他还知道，Malfoy会在冥思苦想时哼起小调，卷起袖子时会把左臂紧贴身旁或者直接翻下，让内侧的黑魔印不被人所见。

遗憾的是，Harry对这场袭击的泄密者知之甚少。如果不是他和Malfoy之间……不管是什么，Harry不得不承认Malfoy绝对会是他的第一人选。

“你介意我和你说话吗？”午间休息时，Harry问道，把他那一大堆文件挪到一边给Malfoy腾位置。

这是个星期四，Malfoy已经几乎全部清理完了时间转换器。照这速度，他可以在一两天内完工，然后这个案子就会变得毫无意义。Savage早就嚷嚷着想把Harry、Ron和Neville派遣到更加紧急的案件中去，他甚至好几次抱怨因为神秘司可能的误报而浪费了宝贵的傲罗资源。

“如果我说不，你会怎么做？”Malfoy问道，打开家养小精灵用魔法保温的香烧鸡柳饭盒盖。这香味让Harry的肚子一阵咕咕叫，刚打开的Kreacher的黄油腌菜三明治似乎变得不那么香了。

“让你从我意，”他道，这可能不太正确，但他已经有点跟Malfoy的午餐怄气了，如果Malfoy家养小精灵做的食物次次都比餐馆还要好，他还怎么劝Malfoy出去吃饭？

“这就是为什么我怀念那段可以不受惩罚就给你一个安静咒的日子。行吧，你说。”

Harry咬了口三明治，当他的思绪回到先前的难题时，皱起了眉头，“为什么我们认为入侵者有内部的帮助？而且还觉得他们是奔着时间转换器的异象去的？”见Malfoy在咀嚼食物，Harry自问自答起来，摊开相关的档案，“有人在圆形厅和时间室里触发了Millie的防御陷阱，但在失去能力前就逃走了，他们很有可能是通过随身携带的一个未授权的门钥匙，恰好发生在你上交报告的一个月后，离Hermione把你调到时间室处理异象只过了一天。这一切是我们假设的基础。”

他把他黏糊的三明治推到一边，开始翻出其它的文件，“与此同时，Hermione命令所有其他的缄默人转到其他项目上去直到异象被解决。”

“你是正好说到了点子上，还是只是想把我的午餐给挤开？”

Harry边看文件边梳理思路，“Hermione安排这一切就是为了让你可以单独去处理时间转换器。如果时间转换器是目标，如果我说得合理，你们中的一个就是我的头号嫌疑犯。”

Malfoy细致地擦干净嘴巴，叠好手帕，把午餐挪到一边，“而你又从来不会怀疑Granger，自然就该怪我了。嗯，我告诉过你我是个嫌疑犯，我不知道为什么我会奇怪你居然花了这么久——”

“哦，闭嘴吧，Draco，我在想事情。”Harry把文件翻来翻去试图从中找出他迫切渴求的答案，“Hermione必须审批所有再次分配的任务，而且不像报告，它们必须经过各种部门。有会计、设施、法律。所有人都会看到他们然后开始想，噢，梅林！当然！”

“什么？”Malfoy奇怪地看着Harry，但Harry兴奋到无法在意脑袋里到底进了什么跳蚤。

“他们的目标不是时间室。就像五年级那时候一样，他们只是随便试了一扇门，碰巧触发了防御机关。这不是关于时间转换器，是Hermione！”Harry站起身，开始一股脑地收拾他的文件。他倾身，飞速朝Malfoy嘴上啄了一口，“很快回来。”

他飞奔了出去，门在他身后砰的一声关上，而他早已激动地命令旋转门显现轨迹部。

他亲了Malfoy，唤他Draco。

一张半垂的纸张挣脱束缚滑了下来，一堆纸张哗啦啦散落满地。

“还真是……胡言乱语。”Harry嘟哝道，弯腰捡起。

***

Harry一旦找出了重要的连接点，所有的其它疑点也就迎刃而解。Ron和Neville领导了对北部戈斯波特的真光明会的突袭，他们的会长，Spartacus Weishaupt，曾申请神秘司的工作，却因为Hermione而没有下文，于是就花了整整三年的时间写恐吓信，宣告他一旦发现是谁篡夺了本应属于他的职位后要做的事情。August Trimbull，环戒会计师，在魔法部会计部门工作，在长达五分钟的询问后直接崩溃。他们找到了魔法部发行的徽章和这两个人用来作门钥匙的摔碎茶杯，就是这些在Millie的防御措施抓到他们之前争取了逃跑时间。

“说真的，Weishaupt只是发现最后是我得到了这份工作而不是他就觉得我不配？”在审问结束后的那个晚上，Hermione道，Ron和Harry坚持护送她到飞路网。

“如果不能在魔法部得到一份工作，光明会那就很难待下去，”Ron道，他和Harry比Hermione更加重视这个威胁，却只让Hermione的怒火蹭蹭往上冒。“我们没收了他的日志，发现他完全沉迷在策划他的落败然后篡夺他应得的地位的人身上。”

“但那已经是三年前的事情了！”

“没有目标的情况下，还激发了他三年的怒火。”Harry不想吓到Hermione，但他想确保她别不把这当一回事。“他找到了你的住所，Hermione。他还知道怎么接近Millie设下的保护，这绝对不只是为了刺激神秘司那么简单。”

Hermione整整两秒里看起来有些动摇，然后抿起嘴唇下定决心，“好吧，很明显整个文书工作的审核过程确实存在安全问题，我只需要加强管理这样以后我就不会暴露身份。”

Harry和Ron交换了一个眼神，还是选择让话题就此打住，或许这样更好，一个坚定不移、寻求解决办法的Hermione比一个被威胁、吓坏的要好得多。即使如此，他们还是在离开前目送Hermione安全飞路回家。

***

当Malfoy从电梯里出来看到Harry像往常一样拿着咖啡等在休息厅里时，脚步迟疑下来。“我以为你昨晚已经结案了。”

Harry抿了口咖啡，藏住他的笑。Malfoy在没有解决晨起问题时格外顺眼。“还没有人给我重新分配认为，在他们这么做之前，保护你是我的第一要务，记得吗？”哦，这不悦却又熟悉的神情让Harry舒心下来，他跟着Malfoy前往圆形前厅，“你是怎么知道案子的事情的？我跑出去的时候都没来得及解释。”

Malfoy接过咖啡，深吸了口气，不满的情绪逐渐退去，他惬意地闭上眼。“我注意到的，Millie飞路来问我关于住宅保护的问题，很明显，她觉得她的结界还不够具有前瞻性。”

他们进入到圆形厅，门开始旋转。“你是说不够丰富？”

“那不就是我说的吗？时间室现（Fores Tumpus）。”

门转着停了下来。Malfoy开始独自解开结界。

“Millie换回了旧的方案？”Harry问道，当他意识到不需要他的魔杖后又塞了回去。

“缄默人习惯单独行动，我想她已经疲于应对各种抱怨了。”Malfoy站在打开的时间室门前，把咖啡端在身前，“所以你也看到了，今天你没必要在这。”

“我知道，”Harry走过Malfoy身边，把公文包放到常用的桌子上，然后开始拿出他需要写报告的文件。

他们又回到了平常的相处模式，二人脱下外袍，Malfoy全神贯注，Harry则目不转睛地盯着他的桌子，他感觉今天早上比想象中的还要放松，仿佛除了案子，别的什么也跟着揭露开来。

当他们停下来吃午餐时，Malfoy看了眼Harry的虾酱小萝卜三明治，然后说他再也无法忍受Harry的吃相。

“难怪你总是看起来没吃饱，我都想把Mufty给你送过去，这样她就可以停止念叨我多吃点。去哪？萨摩萨？”

最终他们决定去摩洛哥，Harry花了整个吃饭时间来给Malfoy讲述Spartacus Weishaupt和August Trumbull的袭击和穷凶恶极的计划细节。

“想想看，下一个黑魔王在北戈斯波特崛起，”Malfoy低声道，如果他没及时补上的话，Harry可能会因为他轻蔑的语气而生闷气，“而我不得不配合Millie把庄园里最肮脏的秘密规定都告诉她。”

可笑的是，这让Harry心里一暖，他努力压住自己的傻笑，“没错，作为一个傲罗，我没听说过。”

“当然。”

那个下午，Harry决定放弃假装写报告，拉过一张椅子看Malfoy工作。

Malfoy奇怪地瞥了他一眼后，说道：“你知道怎么施出诊断咒吗？”

“就像能找出诅咒和结界的那种？”这是傲罗训练的基础，虽然不是Harry擅长的，他觉得把同事试图小心翼翼拆解的东西直接炸掉更简单。

“没错。如果你可以看到的话你能更好地知道我在做什么，这里，我调整了一个你可以用的。”

在经过几次纠正和不屑的‘真的吗，Potter？’，Harry能够勉勉强强施出了Malfoy的诊断魔咒。

他屏住呼吸看着展露在眼前的世界，空中那些Harry一直以来认为是灰尘的金色闪光，分解成了一个个由魔法细线串成的小球体，每一根细丝都与时钟嘀嗒声一起振动，而每次振动都会与其它细丝产生共振，金色的小球随之舞动。空气跟着丝线嗡鸣出乐声，与时钟断断续续的嘀嗒相互映衬，所以这就是为什么Malfoy在工作时总会哼出声来。

那还只是空气而已。时钟如同微缩的太阳一般耀眼，Harry不得不错开视线，将目光落在柜子上，然后一直下移，追踪每一个转换器的轨迹。没有开始也无结束，本该有意义却无。它蜿蜒前行，倏尔转向，当他以为回到了最初，却发现早已身处对立面。Harry跟着一起动了起来，像金色飞贼一样追逐理性。

在Harry摇摇晃晃准备摔倒时，一只手抓住他的肩膀稳住了他，“小心，Potter。看好你的魔法可以吗？我可不想让我们被你意外用无杖魔法穿透保护盾。”

“嗯？”Harry设法把自己从柜子那令人炫目的图案上移开，看着Malfoy像长久暴露在烈日后的一瓢凉水，Harry抬起手，触摸上环绕在Malfoy周围的东西，感觉像水，如高山融雪般冰凉，他把手指伸进嘴里，那东西就和甜甜的薄荷一样在舌尖跃动。

Malfoy把他的肩膀捏得更紧了一些，“额，Potter？你能不能不要像只小狗一样舔我的魔法？”

“是这样？”Harry低头看向自己，只能看见自己的T恤、牛仔裤和运动鞋，“我的在哪？”

“我的老天，Potter。你是说你从来没有……”Malfoy发出嫌弃的一声，“你不能用魔法去看你自己的魔法，那就跟舔你自己的手肘和用眼睛去看你自己的眼睛一样。”

Harry对Malfoy语气中的不屑做了个鬼脸，他想这就是那些巫师出身的人无比了解的事，他们却总忘记告知那些晚来的人。就算过了这么多年，Harry还是有种身在他乡的感觉。

即使如此，如果意味着还有这类奇迹等待发掘，他很乐意忍受这种异乡人的感觉，他抑制了再次摸上Malfoy发出阵阵涟漪的魔法的冲动，转而把注意力放到柜子上。他现在还有几分钟来调整，这样才能保持自我不迷失方向。

“对了，那现在，让我看看你在做什么？”Harry道，重新坐回自己位置上。

Malfoy以惊人的耐心领着Harry穿过一层层时间转换器编织成的网，拨开缠绕在Harry身上的细线，解释道他正在等待某个特定的模式交汇，一种他称作钟摆效应的东西，然后他开始安静下来，二人如痴如醉地看着剩下的半数时间转换器不断坠落。

“你知道吗，我还是不确定对Granger给我派遣的这个任务，是该感到挫败还是提心吊胆。”很长一段时间里Malfoy只是看着剩下的时间转换器下落，偶尔在一张图表上画下记号。

Harry觉得他终于可以看出一些规律，但却因为看了眼Malfoy而忘到了九霄云外，他周围浮动着薄荷的淡淡清香。“挫败是因为不可能，提心吊胆是因为很危险？”

“没错，作为一个格兰芬多，她可真是个了不起的斯莱特林，诱骗我去完成一个会让我重复星期四直到慢慢死去的任务。那时候，我是火冒三丈的。”Malfoy笑了起来，但没把视线移开时间转换器，“就是那天，我把你给昏昏倒地（Stupefy）了。”

如果不是Harry还把起五年级时Rabastan Lestrange掉进钟罩后发生的事记得清清楚楚，他就想直接推倒Malfoy了，再说瀑流柜旁可没地方给他们打闹。“你因为得到一个糟糕的任务就把我给昏昏倒地（Stupefy）了？”

“我得到了一个可能——可以通过无序状态来杀死我的任务。现在还是有可能，我的心情差极了。”

“所以你把我昏昏倒地（Stupefy）了。”

“让我瞬间开心了不少。”

“Malfoy。”

“我一路哼着小曲回家的。”

Harry微笑起来，抬起手，“你就是个浑蛋。”

“那可是我几个星期以来度过的最棒的一天。”

他们陷入了沉默，只听得见时钟的嘀嗒和球体的声乐。Harry现在看向了Malfoy而不是时间转换器，每当他转身记笔记时，他的魔法就会激起一阵阵波澜，就像有东西穿过了水面之下。“把我昏昏倒地（Stupefy）为什么能让你开心？”

这次，Malfoy没有回避Harry的致问，“任何能让你脸红失控的东西都能让我开心，不然你以为这些年我为什么要折磨你？”

“因为你是个白痴。”

“那也算。”

但是，他们已经打破了原样，或者说可以打破，如果Malfoy愿意尝试的话。Harry告诉自己要有耐心，他不可以逼迫，但……“你说的脸红失控具体是什么意思？”

就那样，咒语在这时失效了。Malfoy重新专心到瀑流柜上，“没什么，忘掉我说的一切，现在闭嘴，我需要集中注意。”

Harry在心底暗暗咒骂自己没有听从他更好的判断，回到他桌前写他的报告，直到魔法消失在眼前。

***

已经是一天的末尾——Malfoy的诊断咒让Harry可以找到一个准点走的时钟。Harry磨蹭地走向Malfoy，他最不想做的就是在他消除那些时间转换器的时候吓到他。

或者说……一个转换器。“就剩一个了？”Harry打量起柜子，一个转换器在无限循环地转动着，毫无疑问，没有机匣。Malfoy把最棘手的留到最后解决，“在你完成前我们可以到处逛逛。”

Malfoy沉默良久，以致Harry开始感到不安，“不行，我需要等模式开始交汇，等我休息充分后再去尝试会更安全。”他垂下肩膀，看起来近乎……挫败，“周一就可以结束了。”

Harry一只手安抚着Malfoy跟发条一样紧绷着的肩膀，“那我们走。”

留下Malfoy收拾东西，Harry毫不在乎文件的结构完整就一股脑地把它们塞进了公文包里，在Malfoy清清嗓子的时候，他正在缩小最后一点文件到几乎爆满的公文包里。

“Potter。”

“再等我一下。”Harry拿出一些文件来缩小它们，腾出更多的空间。

Malfoy的手覆在他手上，他离Harry是如此的近，Harry只需要向后靠去……

另一只手落到了Harry的臀部，在他摇晃的时候稳住了他。

“我想你周一不会再来了，Savage不会让你一直做文书工作。”Malfoy的气息吹动Harry后颈的发丝，让他无法集中注意听他的话，与Harry手指相扣的手指冰凉，Harry盖上自己的手去温暖它。

“可能你说得没错。”他想方设法找借口继续这个任务，却一无所获。

“这就让我想起你说我们有时间，其实没有。”Malfoy搭在Harry臀部的手缓缓移到腹部，把他朝自己拉近，手有多冰冷，唇瓣就有多温暖的擦过Harry后颈，“今天离开，一切都结束了。你做你的傲罗，我完成我的异象，然后回庄园里为轨迹部工作。”每句话就是一个吻、一个让Harry背脊颤栗的悸动，“在我们跨过那条线之前，不论发生过什么，都毫无意义。”

Harry想要否认，但心知事实确实如此。Harry太刻薄，Malfoy太矛盾。他们的新模式太新，他们的旧模式早已被视而不见，“那你在做什么？”他低声呢喃，与他手指交缠，让他留下不……留下他。

Malfoy借他们相握的手把Harry翻转过来，将其推倒在桌上，“我不走。”

他用牙齿衔住Harry的唇瓣，舌尖轻佻。Harry从来没有耐心接受挑弄，他不知道亲吻Malfoy何时变得不可或缺，但他早已不能满足于轻啄和温柔的吻。他伸手扣住Malfoy的脑袋，强迫他加深这个吻。

Malfoy把他提到桌上，如同做爱一般亲吻着他，呻吟着深深插入舌头，压得Harry向后倒去，直到半蜷在桌上。Malfoy站在他张开的双腿间，下身早已坚挺。

当呼吸成了问题时，Harry断开了这个吻，“这是在说你想要——”

“没错。”Malfoy的牙齿擦过他的脖颈，“不。”他咬上Harry的耳垂，Harry向前，然后远离，和Malfoy一样矛盾，“我不知道，那意味着……对伟大的Harry Potter来说够吗？”

Harry捏住Malfoy的下巴，挣扎着让脖子免受他的袭击，“让我们先搞清楚，我才不会和一个那样叫我的人做爱。”

“好，Pot——”Harry捏了他一下，Malfoy不满的咕哝一声，压紧牙关，然后松开，“Harry，满意了吗，Harry？”

“暂时满意，Draco。”Harry把Draco扯到身前，如先前一般饥渴得落下无数个吻，但没有了先前的绝望无助。Draco把手伸进Harry的线衫里，逐渐掀起他的衣服下摆，在他胸前逡巡的手指一点点被温暖。

“等等……”Harry喘息着。Draco再次一路亲吻到锁骨，双手毫无章法地抚摸着。“我们可以去……别的地方，我的家……”

“管他妈的。”Draco把Harry的衬衫拽过他头顶，Harry的理智只让他来得及保住他的眼镜，因为下一秒这衬衫就飞过了Malfoy的肩膀，“整个礼拜我都在克制自己不把你压到这张桌子上，我们就在这。”

“有人会过——”

Draco用一个吻来终结他的抗议，拿出魔杖对门施了一个无声的上锁咒。厚重的锁芯撞击声甚至比嘀嗒声还要响亮，他把魔杖放到Harry遗弃的公文包上，“还有别的担心吗？”

Harry轻轻地呼出一口气，操，那性感极了。“润滑，但我怀疑你也有答案。”

Draco把Harry拽下桌子，“这一周我不都有提到吗？转过去。”

Harry顺从地转身，双手抱趴在桌上，Draco紧贴他身后，按摩他的腹部，吻上裸露的肩膀。

“鞋子，”他低声道。

Harry脱掉他的运动鞋。

“牛仔裤。”

这为Draco换来一道怒视。“你就不打算动动吗？”

“我想看你脱掉裤子。”

“浑蛋。”Harry拉开拉链，最终Draco也搭了把手，只是某种程度上。Draco把手盖上Harry的，一起拉下拉链，但没跟Harry一样收回，而是不疾不徐地用指甲刮蹭着Harry的大腿内侧。Harry张开自己的双腿，感到有些可笑，整个人除了一双袜子几乎光溜溜地站在那，而Draco还完好地穿着一整套衣服——或者马上就不是了。Draco的指尖若即若离地滑过Harry的睾丸，不论Harry如何扭动或者肉棒如何为此跳动，Draco故意只碰这一个地方！

“我的魔杖。”

Harry摸索着递给他，用手肘支撑自己期望能鼓励Malfoy继续完成这个做爱。

Draco嘟哝道：“清理一新（Scourgify）。”Harry的小穴随之传来一阵不适的刺痛，他忍不住惊呼出声。

Harry扭动身子，狠狠瞪向Draco，“等等，你认真的。说真的，你给我来了个清理魔咒，就在我的——”当Draco跪下来，掰开他的臀瓣开始亲吻……Harry的话语变成了另一道尖叫。

“天…操！”

“还想抱怨吗？”Draco的气息游走在被捅开的穴口。

Harry没自信能说出一段完整的话，只得摇摇头，额头紧贴着桌面。如果他低头看向自己的身体，他可以看见Draco的肩膀，修长的脖颈，下巴。Harry闭上了眼，挺起背部。他不想看，只想感受那手指深深捅进他的臀瓣，轻柔的吻、还有Draco湿漉漉的舌头，滑过穴口，然后捅进。Harry在Malfoy握力的允许下拼命向其贴近。

当Harry试图去摸自己的下体时，Draco把他的手拍开，“我说了你可以碰你自己吗，Pot——Harry？”

“我不知道还要征求你的同意，Mal……Draco，”Harry反驳道，故意磕巴地说出他的名字。这为他的屁股赢得了一巴掌，肉棒也跳得更凶猛了些。

Draco一把抓过他公文包的带子从地上拖了过来，然后是一阵窸窣的摸索声。Draco站起身，某个硬硬的，不太能饶恕的东西抵到了Harry穴口，他感到两根冰凉、滑腻的手指在给他扩张着带来不适的感觉。Harry就和被打了屁股一样，扭动得更加厉害。Draco一只手按在他背部让他安分下来，继续打开他的身体。

如此反复。“Draco，我他妈会咒死你如果你再不——”Harry无法继续威胁，因为Draco已经移开了手指，把他的肉棒捅过最初的紧致关卡。

Harry把脸贴到桌上，冰凉的木板浇熄了体内一阵燥热。在他完全准备好之前，痛苦二字不足以形容他被填满时的感受，他甚至有可能准备好这个吗？他的气息完全不属于自己，思绪也已经游离天外，一切都如血液一样灌了进来，尽管他尝试放松和接受，他的身体还是在不断挤压Draco的肉棒。

Draco的手指在Harry的尾椎骨打转，安抚他，一动不动。这该死的挑逗！“从来没想过你是那种躺在那乖乖接受的人，Potter，”他温柔道，手掌从Harry的脊柱一路按压下来。这种行为很容易被错认成爱抚，除了Malfoy说起他姓名的方式，显然，Draco Malfoy永远热衷挑战Harry的底线。

“我会让你躺那试试的，你个白痴。”Harry抓住桌子的另一边缘寻求支撑，把Draco的肉棒插回体内自己操干自己。

Draco低喘着，双手紧扣Harry的腰际，试图固定住Harry，“等—等一下。”

“从来没想过你是那种站在那乖乖接受的人，Malfoy。”Harry戏弄道，插回他身上，每一次的撞击都让布料都拍打上Harry的臀部，他回过头，Draco甚至没有脱下他的衣服，只是拉开了裤子进行这一切，他的手臂为固定住Harry而青筋暴起，唇齿微张，双眸紧闭，与他在更衣室的表情别无二致。Harry的睾丸一紧。

“噢，你快射了，”Harry喃喃道。Draco跟着Harry的律动一起吐吸，喉间发出的呜咽完全不似往日的一表清高。Harry不禁想Draco到底能失控到何种地步，“很快，你会比我先射出来，再一次。”Draco发出了一声似是否定的喊叫，不论怎样，他摇了摇头，和Harry向后退去一样毫不客气地向前撞去。当角度变换顶到他前列腺后，Harry瞬间找不回了先前的奚落语气，但只是片刻，“就这样！”

“就……让你再爽一次？”Draco咬紧牙关一笑，眼睛仍然紧闭，仿佛只要看一眼他们在做爱就会让他缴械投降，“你是个受虐狂吗，Potter？”

“但，是我让你操的我，”Harry道。Draco扭动胯部，两人都呻吟起来，“看着我，Malfoy。”

Draco睁开眼，他的抽插慢了下来，变得更加深入，几乎每次都顶在Harry的敏感点上，他加重扣在Harry腰际的手的力道，仿佛能留下瘀痕，“我在看，”他喃喃道。

Draco望着Harry，深陷迷途不欲归。

Harry的胸膛紧绷起来，Hermione说得没错，性爱远远不够，Harry的心早已决定他注定会向Draco索求更多，想要他用这种眼神看自己，不长，就一辈子。

“没关系，这不是世界末日，我们会一起离开。”

“你是在说我欠你一个吗？”Draco的声音连同他的身体一起打颤。

“两个。”Harry再次扭动撞上Draco的抽插，桌子在摩擦着地板，“还有一张真正的床。”

出于某种原因，Draco觉得这有些滑稽，他笑了起来，肉棒和身体在都在颤抖，他用一种越来越含糊的声音咒骂着Harry。Harry开始被一股燥热笼罩，没有什么能比性高潮带来更加强烈的快感，那种绵绵缠缠的温意。

Draco重重地趴倒在Harry背上，精疲力竭，伸开双臂，抓住Harry的手与他十指牢牢相扣，脸颊贴上Harry的肩头，低低的喘息撩拨起他后颈的发丝。

这简直无与伦比，或者说本可以是这样，如果不是因为Harry的小兄弟被死死压在木板桌上的话。“Malfoy？喂，Malfoy，别在我身上睡着。”

“没有，只是腿，一直动，然后动不了了。”Malfoy沉下去几分，仿佛认为Harry需要更直接的证据才能理解他的无可动弹。他的肉棒滑出了Harry的后穴，一道热流滑下Harry的大腿。

这就显得更不那么绝妙了，“至少再给我施一个清理一新（Scourgify），你个白痴。”

“嗯……你来，于情于理都该有能力，记得吗？”Malfoy用鼻尖蹭蹭Harry，在他脖颈种下一个个慵懒的吻，“好暖。”

“梅林救我，你个抱抱狂魔。”

“我们都充满了惊喜，你个受虐狂。”

“为了得到你我可不就得是，”Harry不满地嘟哝着，成功把Malfoy推到一边，这样他可以拿回他的魔杖施出清理一新（Scourgify），穿好衣服。当他把那还疼的小兄弟给塞好时，Malfoy已经恢复到可以把自己拽起身整理他的裤子，他拿回他的长袍和公文包，脚步只是有一点不稳。

当Harry去拿自己的包时，手突然被他抓住，“我想还有两次和一张床，对吧？”

Harry打量起Draco，他的脸仍因为欢爱而泛着潮红，几络发丝掉落额前，没有嘲讽之意，只有坦诚、不加掩饰的温柔和脆弱。Harry捏了捏他那没戴手套跟冰块一样的手，克制住张开双臂搂上Draco的冲动，“首先，你得请我吃晚饭。”


	9. Chapter 9

Draco请客就意味着他们要在巫师的地方吃饭，这没什么问题，Harry的到来就代表他们可以让餐厅主管给他们安排一个偏僻的小隔间，那就更棒了。多亏了Harry与Dursley一家居住的日子，他至今对食物都心存疑虑，而法餐在某种程度上远比其他菜系更令他望而生畏，但这里还不错，银餐具还没有复杂到那种地步。

事实证明要跟Malfoy进行眼神对视和正常交流谈何容易。他们不可能一辈子聊魁地奇，Harry猜想最终他们中的一个必然会转向更私人的领域。

“所以你和Weas——Ginny到底发生了什么？”Draco问道，晃了晃高颈酒杯里的深色红酒，这个大小的酒杯，肯定是有辅助呼吸之类的功能。

Harry不确定他对喝那些需要吐气的东西有什么感觉，他摸索着他的黄油啤酒，把它倒进酒杯里，这可不是那种可以对瓶吹的地方。“她发现了。”

“你是个Gay？”

“事实上，我不是，同，双，管他呢。”Harry不耐烦地挥挥手表示不在乎别人给他的标签，“我不在我喜欢的人是谁。我爱过——爱Ginny，但可能我更喜欢爱她这个想法，那会是个大家庭，一个我父母永远得不到幸福结局。她长得像我妈，你知道吗，感觉就像及时纠正了一个错误，我是可以感到幸福，但Ginny一点也没有。”

“嗯，我的对Ginny的评价大大提高了。”

“但你对我的评价还是很差？”

Malfoy举起酒杯，“看到了吧，Potter？你没有看上去的那么傻。”

“你简直是个……”Harry摇摇头，从他高耸的眉毛就可以看出内心的挣扎，“算了，简直像在说水是湿的这种废话。那你呢？”

“我什么？也是泛（性恋）。我喜欢对我来说有价值的人，而不是内裤下的东西。”

说得像个纯正的斯莱特林，“那……Hermione暗示了可能还有……某个人。”

“Granger真是嘴大。”Draco一口喝尽杯中的酒，远比他故作出的然还要狠劲，砰地一声把杯子放回桌上。

“她什么都没告诉我，她只是担心——”

“他是个麻瓜。”

Harry庆幸他没有喝酒，不然他会被他的黄油啤酒呛死，“你——你和一个麻瓜在一起过？”

“以及我还和一个麻瓜分手了。”Draco小心翼翼地把手帕摆到空盘子旁边，“我确实说了我喜欢对我有价值的人，在我厌倦了性后——”

Harry把手盖上Draco的，暖上他的手指，“别自欺欺人了，Draco。他就是你放弃找宝（geocatching）的理由，对吗？”

Draco的手指蜷缩在Harry的手心里，他盯着他们交缠的手，“是寻宝（geocaching），你说得没错。他们是麻瓜——是他的朋友。分手后，与其让所有人不自在，倒不如不回去，”

Harry咽下心中的嫉妒，不然Draco会故作不在乎，实际上他不仅在乎过，还在后悔，“所以为什么？”

“他是个 _麻瓜_ ，Potter。”Draco抽出手，双手交叉靠回椅背上，“我不在乎你现在怎么看我，更不用说一年前的Granger。巫师和麻瓜的关系没那么容易，不仅仅是你部分无法共享的生活，而是你整个生命，这对麻瓜种来说都特别困难。如果选择和一个麻瓜结婚，他们当中的多数人都会选择放弃魔法这个世界，你知道吗？你知道那对纯血来说意味着什么吗？他不可能生活在我的世界，我也不会放弃一切去迁就他。可能有人可以，至少我不行。从Granger那冠冕堂皇的意见看来，我打赌她也不能。你能吗？”

当然，Harry想回答能。如果他足够爱一个人，他可以放弃一切。但……他会吗？他几乎不能想象爱上一个无法分享魔法的奥妙的人，无法自由飞行、寻见鹰头马身有翼兽、看到一个被金丝线串起的世界，还有那飘着薄荷清香宛如神迹的冰冷湖泊。

“不，我想我不能。”

“那就别来对我说教。”

“Draco，我没有。”

Draco皱起眉，张开嘴想辩驳，又倏地闭上，“你知道吗，你只在能被预测的时候不那么烦人。”

“能被预测？”

“自以为是，容易脸红。喝完你的黄油啤酒了？我现在只想好好和你做一次爱。”

Harry脸唰地一红，喝完他的黄油啤酒。他不知道Malfoy在打什么主意。Harry可不相信他说的自以为是，但他的脸确实红了起来。

***

他们没有撑到床上，甚至没有来得及穿过客厅的门廊，跌跌撞撞出格里莫广场的壁炉后就急不可耐地扑进对方怀里，相互拥吻，狠狠爱抚，虽然极不情愿分开，但也成功脱下了所有衣服，毫无章法的那种。Harry趁机施了一个无杖魔法的清理一新（Scourgify），除去他们身上的飞路粉末并成功让Malfoy低吼出了一声“做作”，随即Harry就被推倒在了沙发上。

Harry伸展开四肢，多亏他那歪斜的眼镜，此时他正用一种奇怪的鱼眼聚焦方式看着Malfoy出现在眼前，他的长袍皱巴巴地团在壁炉旁，腰带半挂在肩际，衬衣下摆翻出裤际线。

Harry舔舔嘴唇，扶正眼镜，“床在楼上。”

“耐心，Potter，我认为问题在于没有足够的前戏，所以。”Draco跪在Harry跟前，分开他的膝盖，“前戏。”

Harry的衬衫早就被高高掀起，Draco把脸深埋到这赤裸的肌肤上，张开嘴吐出温热的气息，双手摸索Harry的牛仔裤来开拓下面的道路。Harry抚上Draco不论用了什么产品都早已被肆意的揉搓和清理一新给清干净的头发，现在只泛着银光的丝滑和利落。当Harry抓弄他的头发时，Draco屏住了呼吸，匆匆抬头看了眼Harry，然后将视线落回他敞开的裤子和早已蓄势待发的下体上。Draco看的时间越长，Harry就扭捏得更厉害，不耐烦与焦虑并驾齐驱。有什么问题吗？

“如果你有别的想法——”

“闭嘴，Potter。才不是……”Draco抿起嘴，抓住Harry的手，吻上手指，“没什么好担心的。”他得意一笑，轻轻揉捏Harry的拇指，“你的下面长得挺好看，Harry。”

这真的很蠢，但Harry就是无法抑制脸上的笑容，不是因为夸赞，而是Draco的唇齿间吐露出的他的名字，Harry描摹着他的唇瓣，“嗯…你的嘴长得挺好看，Draco。”

“下面是不错，灵敏度却跟游走球一样。”Draco嘟囔着，脱下Harry的裤子。Harry抬高臀部让它被拽下与Draco的斗篷作伴，Harry的傲罗制服则掉落在房间的某处。Draco的呼吸撩动他腿根的毛发、睾丸，嘴唇幽幽在上方游走，却该死的不肯碰上。Harry躁动难耐地扭动与Draco交缠的手指，挺起胯部，Draco却躲了开来。

“呃啊！如果你一定要欣赏的话他妈给我画一幅肖像画去！”Harry一只手挡在脸前，以免Draco幸灾乐祸的笑让他做出一些后悔莫及的事情。

“那不正好是个有趣的激励性艺术吗？”Harry的柱头被一股温热裹挟，湿滑而又黏腻的感觉，与Draco的呻吟一起震颤。毫无准备的，Harry挺进他的嘴里，呻吟声戛然而止。

Harry抬起手，低头看去，“对不起。”但他不这么觉得，真的，他怎么可能为Draco跪在他双腿前用唇瓣包裹他肉棒的顶端，在喘息间一寸寸吞进的光景感到抱歉？Draco放松下来，嘴舌擦过Harry的肌肤，留下一道道清亮的水渍，一只空闲的手平摊在Harry的胯上，勾勒着Harry的下身，仿佛就像他们玩笑把Harry的下体他妈的称作画像一般。Harry把胳膊向后搭在沙发靠背上，防止自己捏住Draco的脖子强捅进他喉咙。

他不需要担心Draco会中途叫停，因为他已经再次含了进去，更加深入地开辟出一条湿滑的道路。他的低喘与唇舌的舔弄有相同的效果，Harry止不住地抽搐着，每当他觉得Draco已经到了极限，总能被吞得更深。

“你怎么……？”Harry轻声道，松开他们彼此交握的手，抚上Draco的脸庞，他的脸此时正埋在Harry的肉棒根部，舌头与喉头在色情的蠕动，泪花打湿了睫毛，他呻吟得好像再没有比Harry深深插进他喉头的肉棒更大的恩赐。

然后，就如他缓缓吞进一般，Draco开始慢慢后退，Harry的肉棒跟着弹了出来。Draco吻上他的铃口，Harry怀疑从今以后，Draco只需露出那副得意的嘴脸就可以让Harry瞬间起反应硬起来。

“你从来没做到那样？”

Harry摇摇头，“我总是在那之前就呕…你懂的。”

“真有趣。”

“我猜我可以，”Harry含糊道，在被Draco用舌尖轻舔他龟头的情况下，可没那么容易集中注意，“有个小点的阴茎的话。你……就没有一个小点的。”

“才不是尺寸的问题，Potter。只不过是技巧大过蛮力，你的技巧简直不忍直视。”

“你在给人口交的时候都喜欢顺带奚落一番吗？”Harry问道，恼人的是这番奚落没有带来他们之间惯有的愤怒，他不住地扭动着，不仅仅是因为Draco用唇舌给Harry的睾丸种下一个个淫靡的吻，更是因为那嘲笑的语气。

Draco笑出了声，吐出的气息冷却了身上的黏腻，“只有你，Harry。”

Harry低低呜咽着，锤了下Draco的肩膀，死死抠住仍遮蔽他上身的衬衫，“白痴，所以我们做完了前戏没？”

“还早得很呢，虽然我可以一边给你口交一边取笑你——你不会想要的，”Draco握紧Harry的手，不让他扯下衬衫。

“我不会？”Harry可得否定，他想要用手，然后是舌头，舔过Draco的每一寸肌肤，他还想看着他，与他赤裸相拥，他想要Draco的全部。

“除非你想要……”Draco闭上眼，叹了口气，“你知道吗？操，躲不了一辈子。”他掀起他的衬衫扔到一边。

Harry目瞪口呆，一股钝痛梗在喉头，不是因为一道道横刈过Draco胸口的伤疤，那疤痕已经消退干净，只在边缘留下一些苍白的凹凸不平。不是因为这个，他的难受来自于他才是那个造成这一切的罪魁祸首。

“Pomfey有足够的白藓来治疗我的手、脸、还有胳膊，但不是全部。”Draco没有看向Harry，置身事外般审视着自己的伤疤。“David有问过，问我怎么得来的，如果不向他透露一切，我没办法解释。”

“噢，梅林。”光是道歉根本不够！难怪那天Draco在电梯里会提起这些。

耸起一边苍白精瘦的肩膀，Draco看向手臂，露出那道黑魔印。“这不是我们争吵的唯一，他还认为我这个纹身很酷，无法理解我既然这么讨厌，为什么不直接激光洗掉或者重新纹成一朵花。”

“Draco，我……”

“别，总之…不要。你不可能说出不惹恼我的话。”他冷哼一声，调整姿势盘腿坐下，额头抵在Harry膝盖上，低声道，“你知道吗，我以前会想你为什不说点什么。”

“我不知道。”Harry倾身向前，一部分的他想抚慰这些褪去的疤痕，但要是道歉都是多余无力的，他的触碰就更是如此。

“那不是我……”Draco抬起头，镇定的疏离骤然崩塌，让他看起来……沉浸在悲伤里，不知所措。他摸上Harry的眉头，“至少我的疤不会要我的命。”

Harry近乎斗起眼来，看着Malfoy温柔的触摸，“你知道？”

Malfoy的嘴角勾起一道不情愿的弧度，“所有人都知道，这是巫师战争里人尽皆知的秘密。”他拂过Harry的发丝，Harry分不清他是在弄乱还是在抚平。“值得庆幸的是，它没有。我……一直……很感激它没有。”

一直如此，即使是在战后Malfoy一家被关进阿兹卡班，继Voldemort死后陷入对未知的迷茫。

“至少，你一点也不像你假装的那样穷凶恶极。”

Draco哼了一声，“不愧是格兰芬多，我就是和我装的一样穷凶恶极。我只不过得到了一个改过的机会。”他的手指描摹着Harry的镜框，“或许不止一次。”

听到他的坦言，Harry咧嘴一笑，所以他不是唯一一个看见他们之间的变化的人。把Draco的触碰视作邀请，Harry的手指滑过Draco胸前的疤痕，他本不打算让这番触摸变得色情，但Draco身子在战栗，闭着眼用手紧攥Harry的头发。

“能让我试点东西吗？”Harry问道。

“我还有个口交没完成，”Draco低头看了眼Harry腿部，他那逐渐疲软的勃起，“看来得从头开始，”他纠正道。

“没人阻止你，我只是好奇。”Harry抓过掉在沙发上的魔杖，给Draco施了一个诊断魔咒。Draco甚至没有微缩，只是皱起眉头看着，这更加证实了他们彼此究竟改变了多少。

当Harry的手指滑过包裹在他们二人周围的冰冷魔法时，Draco的疑惑瞬间消失，并被一道轻声的‘啊哈’取而代之。

“你感受到了吗？”Harry把手伸进，掬起一捧魔法，任其滑下手臂，流淌回那滩魔法泉里。

“很…暖。该死的你身上太暖了，见鬼。”Draco把脸埋在Harry腿上，嘴巴对着他的下体咒骂道。

“我猜那是个肯定的回答，”Harry道，有点喘不过气来，因为真的是见鬼了，他动了动身子，邀请Draco的舌头进一步探索。

看出他的意愿，Draco用唇舌在他睾丸上烙下一个又一个吻，吐露出的喘息如盘旋在他们周围的魔法一样冰凉凉的。Harry矛盾地抽动着，冰与火交织，冷与热轮转。Draco是暖的，但当他慢慢向前移动，冰雪一般的寒冷魔法却也铺天盖地而来。Harry用手将其捧起到嘴前，吸吮几口，又任由它滴落到胸前，冷冷流淌，重新汇入Draco周围的魔法。从他那迫切的呻吟和淫乱的湿热吮吸看来，Harry怀疑Draco根本不在意他泼溅了什么。

这一切几乎超出了承受范围，Harry不知道该如何抵制沐浴在Draco魔法里的诱惑，他紧抓着Draco的肩膀，把这点真实触感当作灯塔不至迷失，“吻我。”

Draco起身，薄荷般清凉的寒意缓缓缠上Harry的下体，当他的手触上他的唇时，温暖再度袭来。“不能同时吻你和给你口交。”

“那就吻我。”Harry拉过他的肩膀。

“恋爱白痴，”Draco低声道，把Harry推向在沙发，匍匐到他身上，怀抱着他吻了上去，身体的燥热驱散了魔法带来的寒冷。Harry急不可耐地把下身挺进他的手里，驶向那片炙热。Draco身上汗涔涔的，Harry在颤抖，两个人相互交缠到Harry不禁怀疑他们是否会摔成一团，如果这样会发生什么？

至少眼下还有更值得期待的事。Draco双手撑在沙发上，让自己与Harry的肉棒紧紧相贴，把他向靠垫里狠狠操干。Harry抽搐起来，缩进Draco怀里，热融化冰，Harry的堤坝塌陷了。

尽管对恋爱的幻想表示出了嘲讽和不屑，在高潮那刻Draco还是紧紧搂抱住了Harry，抚摸他的头发，吻上Harry的脸颊和紧闭的双眸，压怀他直至停止抽搐陷入肌肤相贴的温柔乡里。Harry迷迷糊糊地沉沦进薄荷味的小确幸里，直到寒意重新侵占五感，说实话他无法判断这是因为格里莫广场的简陋环境还是因为Draco Malfoy的魔法。

“你能……你有办法停下你的诊断魔咒吗？”Harry对着Draco的肩头喃喃道，身子还在打颤，“你的魔法冻死人了，难怪你总是戴手套，穿厚厚的袍子。”

Draco无声地笑着，起身拿回他的魔杖，施了一个咒立停（Finite Incantatem） 。“复杂的魔咒，我懂，不在霍格沃茨的课程里。”

Harry睁开眼，抬起小脸，对他那自我满足的笑容皱起鼻子，“我总会想到的，性高潮让所有人都变得愚蠢。”

Draco把Harry的眼镜从他们身体与沙发靠背间的缝隙里拿出来，斜斜架在Harry鼻梁上，“嗯，所以你想说你的愚蠢不是有意的而是环境所致咯？那你肯定享受了不少性高潮。”

Harry扶正了他的眼镜，他不禁想他是不是已经过了被Draco的取笑而激怒的日子，而对其起反应则更加麻烦，“对于还欠我一个高潮还有一张床的人来说，你看起过于沾沾自喜了点。这里还是很冷的。”

“你怎么可能冷？”Draco用鼻子蹭了蹭Harry的脸，轻啄下一个吻，“真是…哦，操。”

“什么？”Harry问道。Draco突然顿住，那个吻和在Harry臀部温柔地打着圈圈的手指，仿佛冻住一般全都定在原地。“发生了什么？”

“没什么，就是…一个谜团解开了。”

“这是没什么？”Harry描摹着Draco眉间的皱纹，“什么谜团？”

Draco勾住Harry的手指挪到眼前，咬起嘴唇，打量起他们缠绕的手，“我觉得你可能在玩的时候吸收了我的魔法。”

很好，那是个可以皱眉的原因，“你觉得？你不能检测出？”

“我告诉过你，不可能用魔法去看你自己的魔法，但那能解释得通…很多东西。别担心，这不像魔杖的忠诚问题，它最终消失回到我身上。”

Harry缩了缩脖子，一个魔杖忠诚问题，他从来没有问过Draco是如何赢回他山楂木魔杖的忠诚，只有……推断，或者说，真的，忽略这个问题希望它能自行解决，“什么时候？”

Draco坐起身，挣脱开他们交缠的四肢，倒在一旁，“几个小时，应该只有…几个小时。”

Harry想拉回Draco，但愧疚阻止了他，或许他们无意伤害彼此，却总是无可避免，他坐起身，小心翼翼不去碰他，“对不起，Draco，我——”

一根手指点在他唇上，阻止他的道歉，“别为必然的事道歉，Harry。再说了，我挺享受的，你个怪癖浑蛋。”Draco的笑未至眼底，但Harry不再计较。他们彼此都有伤疤，有些还是他们给予给对方的，如果要走下去，他们就不能一一抓住不放。

“你要走吗？”

Harry问完之后随之而来的静默让他内心一阵不安。Draco倾身向前，异常温柔、细致地亲吻上Harry，仿佛也得出了相似的结论，“不走，记得吗？介意我去洗个澡？我只需要…几分钟。然后我们可以探究床上的可能性。”

Harry选择回吻他，没给出肯定的回答，“在楼顶，如果没热水，拍一下管子。”

Harry看着Draco捡起衣服离开客厅，一阵释然。他花了点时间来调整呼吸，感觉今天就像坐了趟古灵阁金库小推车——速度太快，无法控制，从一个极端走向另一个极端，总是离撞毁擦身而过，然而他和Draco还是挺了过来，或许可以办到，多么奇怪是他无比期望这就是事实。

让自己从颓丧状态中打起精神，Harry找到裤子穿了上去，把袍子和衬衫甩过肩头，最后扫视一眼身后的东西，Kreacher总有能力把东西收拾得Harry永远找不到。

他抓过他和Draco的公文包，也甩过肩。当Harry正朝门口走去时，飞路通道发出一声爆裂。

“Harry？”Hermione的轻声呼唤穿过房间，Harry把所有东西扔到门边，套上T桖走向壁炉。

“嘿，Hermione，嗯，这可不是个好时机……”

“Draco和你在一起？”Harry庆幸壁炉飞路不会暴露出他的脸红，但Hermione了解他到不可能被糊弄过去。她露出了那副她想同时给他下咒和拥抱的表情，“哦，Harry。”

Harry试图给她一个安慰的笑，Hermione只是没有明白，他可以做到的，他和Draco一起也能成功走下去，“没事，Mione，只是……”

“不，不是……Harry，你确定吗？此时此刻他正和你在一起？”

如果Hermione了解Harry，那么Harry也同样了解Hermione，他打了个冷战，不觉得那是因为他身上残留的Draco的魔法，“什么？发生了什么事？”

Hermione动了动，火焰随之发出爆裂声，她很可能在飞路前变换身体重心，不想说出她看起来如此灰心的原因。“Millie在前厅装了一个被动监控器，只是一个实时视频，那种巫师根本不会想到的东西——”

“Hermione，是什么。”

“Draco现在就在局里，刚刚进了时间室。”

Harry的指甲猛地滑过地板，“知道了，交给我，我还有出入许可吗？”

“Millie还没有把你移除，Harry——”

“我说了交给我来。”Harry浇灭了火堆，Draco还在楼上洗着澡，这毫无疑问，因为水管还在因为水温的调节而发出吱呀的呻吟，他甚至没有走出大门或者飞路壁炉，也无法在格里莫广场里移形换影，但那只剩下一个让Harry细思极恐的答案。毕竟，有什么不在场证明能比伟大的Harry Potter说的话更值得信服？

Harry在楼梯上翻来翻去，拉开Draco的公文包在里面搜寻着，在最底层发现了一个包着银灰色方巾鼓鼓囊囊的东西，心知自己会看到什么，Harry拆开了它。

面前这个不受限制的时间转换器一点也不让人意外，意外的是那副……和Harry一样的黑框眼镜。


	10. Chapter 10

Harry对时间转换器不甚了解，但过去的几个星期足够让他对Draco公文包里的那个保持警惕，如果在Draco的物品里发现它是促使Harry去抓捕他的诱因，他就只能等Draco用过时间转换器后再去逮捕他。

至少……Harry希望这就是正确的答案？他的脑袋怦怦直跳，试图弄清未来发生了什么会导致现在已经发生了的事情。他害怕自己如果判断错误就会在无意间让整个世界随即毁灭。他的心如蚁噬，他相信自己和Draco之间发生的一切都是真实的，他只想把谜团摆到他面前寻求Draco的帮助。

但……事情会变得一发不可收拾，况且因果循环。如果楼上洗澡的Draco是偷溜进神秘事务司的过去，那么Harry就不能让Draco帮忙。

对自己的犹豫不决心生厌恶，Harry把脚塞进运动鞋里，穿上傲罗制服，飞路前往魔法部。他把时间转换器留在了沙发上，因为比起带走留下来似乎更为安全，还有眼镜，该死的那简直在暗示Draco不过是在一直利用他罢了，而Harry尚无法面对。

在这个周五的晚些时候，魔法部的中庭已空空如也。Harry爬上楼梯，以免Draco对电梯的到达产生警惕。圆形大厅还完好地锁着——除了那个门大大敞开的时间室，蓝色的火把影影绰绰，就像被关在笼子里试图挣扎逃出的小精灵。

Harry退到门的一侧，暗骂自己的鲁莽，如果他有用脑子就会带上他的隐形斗篷，但那样他就会做贼一般路过楼上的浴室，穿过一个正在洗澡的Draco，而与此同时某个从某处来的Draco已经闯进魔法部，伤了Harry的心。

Harry从门缝处向里窥探，一旦发现有魔咒飞向他脑袋就准备回击。他仍希望他是错的，是Millie的监控出了故障。

他没有，监控同样没有。房间里远远的另一头，穿过迷雾般的闪闪金色尘粒和一整片漂浮时钟，Harry发现了熟悉的Draco Malfoy的身影，他弓着身子坐在常用的那把椅子上，身上披着长袍。他那淡色的脑袋面向坠落柜，那里只有一个转换器在不停循环旋转——正是那个Harry在Draco公文包里发现并留在格里莫广场的无限时间转换器。

Draco把魔杖贴到装有异象的发光盒子上，泛着苍白的金色。一瞬间，Harry自我安慰地期望这一切不过是个天大的误会，Draco只是为消除最后一个转换器而成功溜了出来。但控制匣砰地发出不妙的一声，弹开来，空中的尘粒黯淡成了病态的黄色，时钟的嘀嗒声逐渐减慢，如干锈的老式留声机一般嘎吱作响。时间室里所有的备用防御系统都在竭力避免灾难的发生。

Draco伸出手，把自由降落的时间转换器从空中取出。

就这样？几个礼拜的小心翼翼就换来现在的徒手夺取？不顾危险，不加保护？

Harry肯定发出了异议的声响，因为Draco迅猛地转过身大喊了声：“昏昏倒地（Stupefy）！”

“盔甲护身（Protego）！”仿佛Draco从未想过他会有所防范，Harry穿过门，借桌子掩护自己，“除你武器（Expelliarmis）！”

紧跟解除武器咒语之后，传来一阵啪嗒的声响，然后是痛苦的呻吟。Harry横穿过屋子，

走向从最后一张桌子后探出的金色脑袋，这张桌子与其它相比有些格格不入，因为他们还没来得及把它移回原位……

“飞来山楂木魔杖！”Harry举起手，什么都没有。Draco猛扑向他的魔杖，翻滚几圈，跪在地上。当一道傲罗标准的压制魔咒飞来时，Harry俯身冲向另一张桌子。

事有蹊跷。Harry的大半生都是与Draco在针锋相对中度过，他有时可以烦得要命，自以为是，有时却也性感勾人，惊才艳艳，绝不是泛泛之辈，也不是那种会犯愚蠢的错误或施出可被预测的诅咒的人。

Harry瞬间安心下来，与此同时愤怒占据上风。

“你他妈哪位？”Harry离开他的挡箭牌，悄悄穿过剩下的桌子，诅咒接踵而至。他怒扔出每一个盔甲护身（Protego），时钟被反弹的咒语击碎。Harry绕过最后一张桌子，猛地抓住入侵者，扭打过程中抢过那人的魔杖，一把抓过了斗篷还有……头发——它在入侵者退缩到墙边的时候滑了下来，Harry手里抓着一顶廉价的金色假发和一套破旧的礼服长袍。他瞪向罪魁祸首，“Recruit Venn？”

“给我滚开！”她把不受限的时间转换器紧紧攥在胸前，转了一圈又一圈，Harry不知道她到底转了多少圈。

他甩开袍子和假发，把她的魔杖塞到口袋里，“你他妈知不知道你在干什么？那有多危险？放下时间转换器，立刻、马上！退到一边去，我会尽全力——”

“不！”泪水打湿了她的脸颊，眼睛红肿起来，头发因为假发而凌乱不堪，“你什么都做不了，没有人，但我可以，我能修好它。我可以回到过去阻止他去做傻事……”她吸吸鼻子，恐惧扭曲成了坚决，她皱起脸低头看向时间转换器，停下了手上的转动。

噢，操。Harry听到身后传来一阵骚乱，飞奔的脚步声，叫喊声。Hermione肯定派来了增援，但他没时间等他们了。他猛扑向Venn，在她拉动开启时间转换器的栓针时，一把扣住她手腕。

“Harry，接住！”

Harry周围的一切似乎都放慢了脚步，就像Draco消除时间转换器前的那段骤然翻腾，Harry犹如身陷蜂蜜一般缓缓转身，门口站着的正是Draco。

某个金色的东西跃过一道高高的弧线飞向Harry，他天生的找球手直觉开始运作，毫不犹豫且不加怀疑地接住了Draco扔来的时间转换器。当发条开始松动时，Harry把它按进Venn手里的那个时间转换器上。

整个世界瞬息间被金色吞没，陷入一片混沌。

***

玻璃的碎裂声让Harry找回了方位感，或许只是因为被弹飞后身中数不清的爆破碎片而造成的疼痛。碎片来自众多时钟当中的一个，那个完全由水晶打造而成的重量级怪物，他甚至都不记得自己有见过。Harry的制服和衬衫被深深割裂，留下一道道浅浅的伤口，他颤颤巍巍地后退几步，时间室里成百上千个同时时钟同时丧失机能，发出刺耳的嘎吱声，空气都随之震颤。

Venn挣脱了他的束缚，冲向时间室的门，防御机制完全没有理会她，任由她毫发无伤地穿了出去，因此她放松了警惕。Harry的昏昏倒地（Stupefy）击中她后背，她踉跄几步，脸朝地直直地摔了下去。Harry同情地缩了缩脖子，但他可没有那么多的时间。空中闪耀的尘粒正逐渐紧凑回去，时钟悬挂着不住振动，然后一切都在顷刻间下坠——朝向Harry。

先是如癫狂的游走球一般直冲向他的游走球。Harry四处躲闪着，翻滚几圈，遇上他的那张桌子，却发现它不再歪斜，而是与其余的桌子完美地摆放在一起，Venn的袍子和假发也不在原先被Harry扔掉的地方。坠落柜与第一天别无二致，成百个时间转换器又在不停地坠落，下降，永无终结。而Draco……

Draco无处可寻。时间室的门紧闭着，唯一的活物就是那个脸朝下趴在地上的Venn，只留下Harry一人应对被激活的Millie的防御系统。

他把从Venn那拿来的时间转换器同他的手上魔杖一起塞回口袋，施出Draco的诊断魔咒。一个个串联起金色球体的细线分割了整个空间，就像麻瓜电影里的金色激光。时钟不厌其烦地俯冲向Harry躲藏的桌子，就算躲过了这些，还有更糟糕的东西在后头等着。Harry回顾了一遍Millie的反动措施，做梦也没想到自己会是触发它们的人。现在他必须找出一条出路，带着一个意识不清的罪犯一起离开魔法部。

“见鬼。”Harry对Venn把他们带到这来有个绝佳的猜想，这不正是最近记录在案的神秘局袭击事件，所有的细节与Harry现在的窘境几乎完全吻合。他敢打赌就在现在，那群北戈斯波特的真光明会蠢蛋正在圆形厅里跃跃欲试，准备大搞破坏让Hermione被炒鱿鱼。

这只是好的方面。如果Harry准确把握住时间，他就有可能全身而退，不毁灭世界或者把所有人的存在都抹去。

他看向被诊断魔咒显现出的金色细线，它们跳动着，互相纠缠隔开空间。他利用线与线之间的缝隙从一张桌子跳到另一张，在他即将接近Venn时，冲得慢了些，一个布谷鸟钟猛地撞上他脑袋，给他造成一阵晕眩。他低身捞起Venn，一道鲜血流入眼睛。她四肢无力地耷拉着，几乎就要醒来，说出的话语仍含糊不清，接着她又被Harry一个昏昏倒地（Stupefy）给定住了。Harry用抢救式背负把她甩到肩上，步履沉重地走向门口。

Harry用Venn当作挡箭牌，成功避开了时间室里其它的防御保护。很明显，Venn使用的东西让她蒙混过关成功从它们眼皮子底下逃之夭夭，但Harry就没那么走运了。他一冲进前厅，十二个火把瞬间闪烁起来，十二道诅咒带着讨人厌的彩虹般的光晕冲向Harry，就算施出最强大的盔甲护身（Protego）都不足以把它们全部弹飞，但在被击中前Harry特地把Venn扔到了一边。

前厅里的两个来自对Harry来说熟悉的环戒会袭击事件的巫师，呆若木鸡地看着Harry身中如此多的诅咒后踉跄跪倒在地上。其中一个男的——更年轻的一个，Trumbull看到Venn后，惊呼道：“Serpatia！你对她做了什么，你个卑鄙小人！”

他虎扑向Harry，却被统统石化打中，像木板一样直愣愣地倒在地上，他的老大Spartacus Weishaupt在Harry的一个昏昏倒地（Stupefy）下也扑街了。

终于安静了下来，Harry四肢瘫软着匍匐在地上，诅咒和失血让他头晕目眩，有什么东西在他皮肤里爬动，是血根草咒（Sanguinaria）——一个Millie设下的特殊防护的名字。大厅传来叮的声响，预示着电梯的到达。Harry不能被她看见，他一点也不想知道被她发现后世界会变成什么样子，想想，动动脑子！他的视线落在了一个破碎的茶杯上，一个他们从戈斯波特突袭中没收来的门钥匙，没错就是这个。

“速速禁锢（Incarcerous），”Harry低声道，一根粗绳子腾空而起，把Weishaupt绑上Trumbull再绑上Venn，Harry抓起这五花大绑的三人还有门钥匙，与此同时轻骑兵也冲了进来。

不管怎样，他还是成功地把这两样东西艰难地带达了北戈斯波特。他们跌跌撞撞地穿过Weishaupt的小屋后方，三个被绑在一起的人也像玩偶一样自由翻滚着，勉勉强强安全着陆。Harry的状态不是很好，他的肩膀径直承受了撞击的冲击力，瞬间被撞岔了气，一路翻滚着，然后躺倒在地上，他注视着夏日艳阳天，等待呼吸平复，视线不再被黑影阻挡。

几年的傲罗训练和他处境或许会更糟的认知让Harry站起了身，他解开罪犯的绳子，给Weishaupt和Trumpull一忘皆空（Obliviate），接着把Venn拽进房子，拖到了壁炉前。

“贝壳小屋，”他低声道，无比感激Fleur和Bill会在霍格沃茨开学前去法国度假，当他和Venn降落在壁炉里的时候，他强忍住呕吐的欲望，只要再忍一下，他就可以好过一些。不再感到不适后，他跌跌撞撞走出壁炉，把Venn放到地上，飞快搜查她的口袋，在一个熟悉的龟壳里发现了枯竭的反侦察咒——与克罗地亚的巫师用来穿过希思罗防卫的魔咒相同。这就能解释她是如何穿过Millie 的防御系统，但并不能看出她是怎么知道的，为什么要这么做。

没关系，不久之后他可以好好审问她。Harry收好魔咒，Venn又开始苏醒了，他最后给她施了一次昏昏倒地，再用一个速速禁锢绑好她。在他回来之前应该没问题，希望如此。

Harry东倒西歪地走上沙丘，回忆起八年前的一段往事，他希望这就够了。

Harry移形换影，几乎把自己从树篱上分体，吃力地爬过一段漫长的石子小道。大门紧闭着，没多远了。他把自己拖拽到跟前，一遍又一遍地敲着门。血根草正饥渴地卷须吞噬他的血液，把他精力耗尽直到再也无法敲击门板。

门打开了。

Draco出现在他上方，疑惑地皱起眉头，即使如此还是照样好看。“他妈什么情况？”

Harry想吻他，想哭喊出声。

因为他不再独自一人。

他安全了。

原作者小贴士：那些有兴趣重看整个时间循环的人，可以带入Harry的视角回头重新读遍一、二章节里Harry到达Malfoy庄园的情节。

剩下的人，只剩下一个章节啦！很快所有的事将讲得通了（如果还没有的话）。一路以来，希望你们能喜欢！kudo和评论非常有爱:D


	11. Chapter 11

作废的时间转换器释放出的能量足以把Draco轰出时间室门外，他的脚后跟踩到岌岌提起的长袍下摆，朝后倒去，脑袋磕到地板上，刹那间，整个世界漆黑一片，渐渐地，他眼前出现了一排暗淡的蓝色光亮和疯狂旋转的墙面，他试图看清，却让自己更晕几分。Draco一直尝试让视野里的画面稳定下来，直到他意识到这不是混淆咒或者脑震荡，而是前厅的惯有行为。用悖论法消除的最后一个时间转换器把时间室给轰炸得关上了门。

“秩序室现！”Draco视线之外传来一阵熟悉的声音。旋转停了下来，光亮重新铺满整个大厅。Harry缓缓走进视线范围内，不再身穿傲罗制服，也没有因为几个小时的性爱而衣冠不整。

“你的眼镜，”Draco道，总的来说（on balance）这话有些愚蠢，但自他洗完澡出来发现Harry不见踪影，而沙发上的无限时间转换器像一个无声的责怪时，他就已经无法平衡了（off-balance）了。

时间转换器和Harry的眼镜。

Harry摸上那细细的边框，看上去一点都不像那个Draco十一岁时就觉得厚到令人发指的眼镜，“嗯，没错，把旧的落你那后，我总得有副新的不是吗？早就跟你说过，总有一天你会喜欢上它的。”

他确实是，没错，但那是在庄园的时候，在那之前……还是说之后……？

Draco坐起身，小心翼翼摸上后脑勺，痛到他怀疑流出了血，但手指什么都没沾上。“发生了……什么？你去了……”Draco看向Harry身后秩序室敞开的门，那个站在时间室的Harry和魔法法律执行司的追球手Venn一起消失了，与此同时最后一个循环也砰然关闭，只留下一道炫目的闪光。Draco摇摇头，却又为这举动而感到懊悔，“你什么时候……走的？”

Harry俯身蹲了下来，拨开挡落在Draco眼前因为洗澡还湿答答的发丝，“你知道什么时候，我离开庄园后和Venn一起躲了整整三个星期，我多希望我没有——也不会搞砸一切。你还好吗？你在发抖。”

Draco闭上眼，在Harry温暖的触碰里流连片刻，直到消化Harry的疑问，“我还好吗？”他低吼一声——或许有点像尖叫，他拍掉Harry的手，“在你只留下一句‘别搞砸了’？除此之外，你就不能多说点什么吗？”

Harry失去平衡，一屁股坐到地上，“我告诉了你去哪找我，我甚至都不知道我是否应该给你留那个！我又不是专家！而且我又没有几个星期的时间去弄明白我该怎么说，怎么处理好一切。我觉得我告诉得你越多，我就越可能搞砸一切！”

“我的魔杖呢？”Draco在地上四处摸索，“因为我真的很想咒死你。”

“我们又回到那一步了吗？”Harry问道。

他语气里的某个东西，那种极度的小心谨慎引起了Draco的注意。他用冰冷的手攥住长袍，不想看到Harry脸上的表情，这几个星期以来，他一直不知道如何面对他们关系的转变。

他别无选择。千千万万条路，都只为通往那唯一的轨迹，让未来某天的Harry会前往Malfoy庄园，让Harry知道什么该说什么不该说，让Harry足够信任Draco的专业能力，让Draco在一片迷雾当中领他们走出困境。

让Harry心甘情愿地对他最大的敌人打开身体。

这几个星期里，为了改变Harry对他的看法，Draco克制住了心底一直蠢蠢欲动的报复、挑衅，只为却不曾想自己也被改变。

“我……不知道我们在哪，”他喃喃道，想说一切只是因为一场精妙绝伦的算计和操控、因为无与伦比的性爱副作用，他本该这么说，那就是事实，他应该像以前一样拿残酷的真相当作武器毫不留情地伤害对方。

Harry手指贴上Draco的唇瓣，阻止Draco即将脱口而出的真相，“我的Malfoy预测模型在说你将会说一些精心策划的话来气走我，所以我只想警告你你的魔杖被甩到了这间房的另一边，而我的还在手上。而且，我想Hermione和Millie刚刚到了，所以留着你的话直到……我们可以和平地给对方下咒？”

那刻的犹豫直击Draco的内心，不假思索地张开嘴，舌头舔上Harry的手指。Harry的呼吸瞬间急促起来，挪动膝盖，把手指伸进Draco的嘴里。

真的，这最好不过了，Hermione和Millie就在这之后闯进了前厅。五分钟后会更难解释为什么Draco Malfoy在神秘事务司的正中心干Harry Potter。

***

故事的绝大部分都是靠Granger的严刑逼供问出来的，但也足够Draco一片片拼凑出起令他疑惑的点。Harry只有三周的时间来解决一切，他和Serpatia Venn一起与世隔绝在康瓦尔郡海岸。

“但这个循环确实是关上了？时间转换器都完好消除了？”Granger问道，不止一次。

Draco咬紧牙关，不止一次确保她道：“关上了。我不知道我们重复了多少遍，最后的循环覆盖了先前所有不能走上正轨、达成一致的循环。”

Harry吓得脸色发白，“你的意思是，可能还会有别的我们在——”

“不，没有了，”Draco道，Harry已经有足够多的做噩梦理由了，不需要再多，毕竟这是所有人都束手无策的事情，“感谢你…重新强调这件事的严重性，我们已经关闭了循环，而且没有把我们自己或者任何人或者整个现实世界给灰飞烟灭，就当作是场胜战。”

考虑到Hermione的忧心忡忡和Millie时不时的奸笑，不论是Harry还是Draco都心照不宣地没有抓住让他们走上必然的因果轨道事件不放。

“我不敢相信你居然大发慈悲放过了Venn，”Draco在他和Harry走进电梯后不满道。审问一直进行到不能准确说是星期五晚上，但也还没到星期六早上。“可能我们成功避免了一场灾难，但那改变不了她有可能毁灭我们所有人的事实。”

“我不敢相信你认为主动从傲罗工作辞职为Millie工作会是一个大发慈悲。”Harry一直盯着Draco，这就意味着Draco必须看向别处，而他们又是在一间狭小密闭的电梯里，这就在强人所难。“把她扔进阿兹卡班就是浪费资源，Venn又不蠢，她不仅找出了部门文书工作里我和Millie都漏掉的安全漏洞，还用那个没收的反侦察咒找出了Millie和我都忽视的漏洞突破了防御系统。”

“真棒，她还带上了假发穿上袍子，万一被发现还想嫁祸于我，所以如果我有些报复心理还请你见谅。”

“她想要救出在阿兹卡班里的爱人，所以如果我有点同情心泛滥还请见谅。”

Draco僵在原地，呼吸一滞，Harry嘴唇无声开合的样子让他觉得这份感情是共通的，

“我……我的意思是……我相信第二次机会，”Harry结巴道。

Draco手指死死抵在通往中庭那层的按钮，仿佛这样就可以让电梯走得更快些，“Fuck you，Potter，我早就不是你的施舍对象了。”

Harry的叹息几乎消失在电梯门打开的声音当中，Draco假装没有听见，他大步走出幽暗的中庭，脚步声回响在大理石地板上。现在他们已经安全跳出了时间循环，他不需要在意他说的每一句话、每一次愤怒，回归他们旧模式的意向非常强烈，抗拒它让Draco如同一个未松开的时间转换器一样不自在。

“所以，去哪里？”在他们到达堆积着诡异火焰的巨大壁炉前时，Harry问道，“格里莫广场还是庄园？”

Draco差点因为没有飞路粉的帮助而跌进火里，Harry抓住他的手肘扶稳他，“我不觉得有必要——”

“我才不觉得我应该让你回避这个你很明显在避免的话题，我知道这会走向哪里。如果我现在让你离开，你就会在庄园里挖个洞把自己埋起来，然后想出一大堆完全合理的理由告诉自己为什么我们在一起就是个恐怖的主意。”

这是今早对Draco的话的回应，但这对Harry来说已经是三个星期前。Draco狠心地把这些话语带来的希望种子给摧残殆尽，“我们一起就是个恐怖的主意，你得明白这就是另一场精心的算计，一个谎言，他妈有点自尊，Potter——”

Harry的牙齿掠夺过Draco的唇瓣，他的吻狂烈生猛，Draco不得不抓住他的肩膀以防自己被推入飞路壁炉。Draco的手指嵌入Harry的线衫，感受到织物下紧绷的肌肉，被他拉近，二人紧紧相贴，舌尖交舞在Draco出血的嘴唇附近。

一如他抓住Draco那般，Harry飞速地把他推开，“庄园，家的优势。你先去，我会跟上。”

Draco迷茫地答应了他，然后跌撞出住所的壁炉，经过咒语设计的灯随之亮起欢迎Draco的到来。Draco抚上破皮的嘴唇，在发生更多的吻之前他应该用一个愈合如初（Episkey）——

——不，该死的他应该确保Harry不会用更多的吻来干扰他。可当Harry出现的时候，Draco才后知后觉道最简单的办法应该是关闭他身后的飞路网。

Draco肯定大声说出了这一想法，Harry微笑起来，“那我就会强制移形换影穿过你的结界，或许又要撞坏你一个精美的灌木丛了，”他道。

“那叫做园艺艺术——”

“真棒。”Harry扯下Draco的翻领，开始剥除所有剩下的衣物。

或类似的。他们的吻开始时迅猛狂野，却瞬间温柔缠绵下来。Harry吮吸着Draco的下唇，舌头抚慰他的伤口，他用鼻尖蹭蹭Draco的脸颊，低低娇吟，浸满情欲的气息被送进Draco的嘴里，他吻起来就像个——

“不，”Draco挺起身子，高兴他能用的身形来阻挡Harry的侵袭，“这不是…可能你还没明白。”

Harry抱怨一声，抓了抓乱得难以置信的头发，“好，我还在期望你操我之后进入到喜欢黏人、自我满足的状态，但现在我们直接用咒语方式好了。”他拿出魔杖，抵在Draco胸膛，迫使他一路后退，直到后膝撞上床沿被迫坐下。

Harry横跨到他身上。Draco施图忍住呻吟，却发出了一道尖声、更为可怜的哽咽。

“实际上，我明白得很”Harry道，“我明白你在过去几个星期里展现出了你最好的一面，我明白整段时间里你为了让我们跳出时间循环别无选择，你觉得你为了让我相信撒了一个弥天大谎。”

Draco抓住Harry的胯部，施图推他下去，可心不遂愿。Harry身上很暖，那柔软压在他身上的睾丸似乎在邀请Draco的肉棒深插进去，他的话语则撕开了一切的伪装，他们之间绝不止一时头脑发热和欲望驱使那么简单。

“你以前说过这远远不够，”Draco的手指深陷进Harry的臀部，摇晃磨蹭着他。梅林啊，这感觉棒极了，就算他们是隔着裤子在碰撞摩擦。“你说过那还不够。”

“我如果认为这就是你感受到的全部，在魔法部的时候就会让你逃开。”Harry双手捧起Draco的脸，让他与自己对视，“你是多变的，Draco，但你绝不是个骗子。你他妈太骄傲了，根本不会去说谎。可能，你要成为最近的那个人不容易，但他不是谎言，哪怕是现在把我推开的一堆废话，是为我自己好还是什么？”Harry得意地勾起嘴角，可能他最近真的花了太多的时间和斯莱特林在一起，“我的意思是，这非常高尚，非常……”

Draco身子一紧，“别说出来。”

Harry磨蹭Draco下体，即使那样也无法浇灭Draco的怒火。“……绝对是……”

“我向他妈的梅林发誓，Harry。”

“非常地格兰芬多。”

“哦，fuck you。”Draco抓过身边的魔杖指向Harry，施图想出最合适的诅咒，羞耻但杀伤力不过大的那种。

Harry的笑声绝对不是Draco理想的反应，“嗯，Draco？拿错魔杖了。”

Draco怒视着Harry的魔杖，仿佛被背叛了似的。Harry把它放到一边，抚上Draco的脸，Draco的魔杖还安然地待在手臂上的鞘里。

“哦…操，不管了。”Draco扔掉Harry的魔杖和一些涌进Draco脑海里的专对屁股的咒语驱使他去做最合适的事情，不管那是什么，何不选择他想要的，如果有一天Harry后悔了，Draco就可以提醒他这是他咎由自取。

Draco彻底放弃挣扎的那刻，或许用“祈求”更合适。Draco把Harry翻了过去推倒他，爬到他身上，“我要操你。”

Harry在Draco身下扭动着，毫不畏惧，“终于，这就是我一直想要你做的。”

“那我们可真有些猴急，不是吗？”Draco冲着Harry的脖颈吐出这个问句。

“三个星期了，你个笨蛋。你还是欠我一个，还有床。”当Draco啃咬上他脖颈的凹陷处，Harry向后仰起身子。

几分钟的粗暴吮吸、惊呼和扭动过后，Draco直起身欣赏Harry皮肤上血黑的印记，“我想想，这两个都是因为我。在整件事——我的最初，那个天鹅屋。”

“预先存在的性爱不作数。”Harry扯下Draco的马甲，在Harry连带扯下另一件衣服之前，Draco先解开了扣子。

起初的迅猛心急变成了缓慢刻意的调戏，Draco低头看去，意识到Harry正殷切地望着自己。相比旧的，这副新眼镜没有藏住他那对绿色的眸子，没有霸占他那张脸。

Draco单手解开了无数个扣子，用另一只手抚上他的镜框，“你知道吗，我的迷恋跟喜欢你的眼镜没关系，我只是在追踪它到底会在什么时候改变。”

Harry皱起的小脸如媚药，Draco突然宁愿告诉Harry真相挑起他的愤怒，只为再看一眼这副表情。他说出了另一个事实以作安慰，“这副还不错。”

“把旧的那副留下当纪念品的人还好意思说，恋爱白痴。”Harry扭动臀部，手指扣进Draco的腰带，大拇指嵌进他下体的两边。

Draco低下身，挺进Harry双手间，“衣服太多，”他嘟哝道，努力摆脱腰带和衬衫，然后掀起Harry的线衫。

“是谁的错？”Harry直起身，吻上Draco的唇，只在上衣穿过脑袋时短暂分离。他脱下Draco的牛仔裤，解放他的下身，然后双手覆上，上下撸动，和吻一样温暖。

Draco呻吟着远离开来，就算不是现在，他也会再次早早射出，然后颜面扫地。Harry早就露出那副烦人的得意神情。Draco在Harry的身子上烙下自己的吻，一寸一寸，从脖颈到锁骨，再到异常兴奋敏感的乳头，还有那小腹，先细细密密啃咬，再舔弄挑逗，想看这处的肌肉到底能紧绷到什么程度。Harry不耐烦地厉声道：“赶快做！”

他脱下Harry的牛仔裤和内裤，沿着大腿吐出灼热的气息。Harry闻起来像大海、沙滩和沙滩尿，还有麝香，一种让Draco想要永远把鼻子埋进Harry肌肤味道。

“看在梅林的份上，Draco，你能不能不要……闻我？”

“高级的嗅觉，Harry。”Draco停下鼻子的刮蹭，转而舔舐Harry柔软却紧致的睾丸，操，他的味道，这本应该是Draco完全深陷的最终迹象。他的思绪飘到了格里莫广场，不情愿地想知道到这到底意味着什么，他居然心甘情愿地让自己的舌头包裹上Harry Potter过完下半生。

他终于发现他可以不在乎任何意义，只需要享受这个过程。他舔舐掉冒出铃口的精液，“你没必要这么温柔，Potter。”这个名字让Draco升起另一股兴奋，他微笑起来，“我们当中有人就喜欢粗暴。”

“现在谁才是受虐狂，Malfoy？”Harry问道，但他的手指开始用力，扭动着拉扯Draco的头发，哦，该死的这种感觉确实不错。Draco的唇齿再次裹上Harry的肉棒，更加深入，放弃抵抗屈服于欲望。

见Draco没有哽噎或者牙关打颤，Harry越来越自信地挺进下身，拉扯Draco的头发，每当Draco含着Harry肉棒发出一阵阵呻吟都会加剧Harry拉扯他头发带来的痛苦快感，直到某个点他头发被扯向了另一方向，试图推开Draco而不是拉近。

“我快了，”Harry呜咽着，仿佛Draco不能从他腹部的急剧收缩、越来越无章法的胯部动作中看出似的。

Draco任由自己被推开，“不行。”他手指环上Harry睾丸的根部，紧捏上去，遏制住他的高潮，“Potter，我不准你现在射出来，明白？”Draco一瞬间不敢相信Harry那气息紊乱的呜咽和心不在焉如抽搐般的点头是真实的，他加重了手上的力道，“除非我进入你的身体，在你射的时候能感到你屁股紧紧夹着我的肉棒，明白？”

“那就、不、要、他妈的、说、那、种、话！混蛋！”Harry一只手挡在脸上，咬牙切齿道，整个身体为听从Draco的命令而紧绷着颤栗不止。

看着Harry试图达到Draco无理的要求能带来一种力量上的快意，甚至比疼痛和屈服带来的快感还要令人兴奋。Harry说得没错，这会是个惊奇绝妙的事情，如果他们没有互相厮杀的话。

慢慢地，Harry抑制住了身体抽搐，四肢的肌肉不再紧张，吐出一口长长的颤息后，他垂下手，透过微微蒙上雾气的镜片对上Draco的视线，“你就是个混蛋。”

“既然你已经说出口，看来我们得在你的语言上下点功夫。”Draco脱下他的裤子，飞来他药剂箱里的润滑油，然后把他的魔杖放到一边。

“白痴。”

“嗯嗯。”Draco给手、自己的肉棒、外加Harry的一起涂上一层润滑油。他在Harry的肉棒上花了很长且毫无必要的一段时间，直到他抑制住的战栗渐渐失控。

“蠢—货。”

“你骂人的时候像喝酒一样。”

一只手打在他肩上，“那是什么意思？”

Draco扒开Harry的双腿，手从肉棒滑至屁股，到那惹人疼爱的紧致小穴，“黄油啤酒。”

“我也想…保持…呃啊，操，理智之类的。”Harry磨蹭上Draco的手，紧贴上他的手指。

“没错，你保持理智显然很有一套。”

“卑鄙（wanker，手淫者）！”

Draco笑出了声，“不是今晚，你会知道的。”

“Fuck you。”

“也不是那个，或许某天。”

Harry定在那，屁股包裹着Draco的手指一阵抽搐，肉棒跳动着，仿佛光是那个建议就可以出卖他的想法，“你可给我记好了，操我。”

“好。”Draco抽出手指，胡乱撸动几下，插进Harry身体。

Draco吐出几个长长的嘶哑喘息，除了保持不动什么都做不了，手臂因为支撑自己而微微颤抖，他咬上嘴唇，再次撕裂伤口，血的味道，记忆里坚定的亲吻，都让他离缴械更进一步。

Harry一点忙都没帮，该死，只是在那扭动胯部夹紧屁股，发出介于啜泣和呜咽之间的温柔低喘。他摩挲着Draco紧绷的手臂，把挡在他眼前的发丝向后拂去，手指攀上唇上的伤口。

“愈合如初（Episkey）。”

就这样，伤口愈合后，Harry重新回去拨弄Draco的头发，仿佛无杖治疗不是什么大事。Draco抱怨一声，摔到Harry身上深深吻去，湿滑、粗暴且毫无美感，只有饥渴和一种原始需求，就像侵占强大的事物只为让其向自己渴求相同的回报。

他本想狠狠地操干Harry，但他们最终步入的节奏却是沉缓平静，如潮水的涨退，每一次的冲刺都让Harry发出一阵阵深深的喘息，Draco则以吻相报，发出不成声的喃喃细语。Harry的肉棒在他们相贴的身体间来回摆动，沾染着滑腻的润滑剂和汗水。

这般完美的事物注定不会长存，Draco甚至突发奇想，盘算该如何创造出一个可以延长这个过程的递归引擎——Harry的指甲刮下他的背脊时这一想法骤然崩塌，操，这样下去Draco可坚持不了多久。

“你已经出来了，”他对着Harry的脖颈低语——祈求着。

“没、告、诉、我，可、以。”

意识到Harry还在——而且仍在强迫自己遵从Draco的命令时，Draco低吼一声，把脸埋进Harry的脖颈，对那块温暖、汗湿的咸咸肌肤说出许可。“你可以，为我射出来。”

Harry一阵激颤，把手挤进二人之间，啵得一声他们的身体彼此分离，Harry的指节抵在Draco的肚子上，用和他们抽插相反的方向给自己自慰。

Draco丢失了所有的节奏，两人都是如此。Harry最先绷起身子，头朝后砸到枕头上，嘴巴张开发出无声的叫喊。Draco被Harry小穴带来的紧缚感吞没，放纵自己的高潮逐渐攀升，与Harry一起到达顶峰。Draco发出了彼此都明显听到的咕哝声，接着转变成浅浅的语无伦次，最后因为从小腹传来的怪异感受，古怪地笑了出来。

他欣然放弃抵抗，扑到Harry身上咯咯笑着，如他那眼角泪花一样几乎不可察觉。而Harry一直都在用手抚摸他的后背，亲吻他的脸颊、眼镜和嘴唇。

最终，这种疯狂的笑意不见踪影，熟悉的倦意席卷而来，让Draco失去所有想告诉Harry不要像个恋爱白痴一样亲吻他的脸的冲动。

“这真是……奇怪，”Draco对着Harry的脖子喃喃道，他应该起身钻进被窝里，虽然Harry身上很暖，但Draco房间其余的地方都有些冷，庄园的温暖咒来不及跟上秋天的脚步。

他妈的，他永远都不想动了。

“这真是棒极了。”Harry的吻移到Draco的耳朵，欢快的话语让Draco的肌肤感到一阵悸动，与寒冷毫不相干。

“是的，没错。”Draco不舒服的动了动，在强迫自己做点什么之前，Harry早已有所行动，施了几个清理魔咒，收好他们的魔杖，盖上被子。Draco任由自己被滚来滚去，直到两个人都裹好被子，与他双腿交缠，胸膛相抵，四目相对。Harry顺道摘下了眼镜，用他那绿色的眼睛毫无保留地注视他，看透太多，也期望太多。

Draco扭动起来，“抱歉，我笑了出来。”

“这就是最棒的地方。”如果Harry看透了太多，他柔软的笑容也说明了太多。

“我可能还是会时不时给你扔个咒语，”Draco警告他。

Harry以吻相对，“只要你记得还有别的更棒的选择。”

噢，噢！Draco也用笑脸相回，“看到没，你发现了替代行为的好处，代表你已经掌握了如何与一个斯莱特林交往的诀窍。”他的声音在说出‘交往’这个词时几乎没有发颤，甚至有些自豪，大声说出来仿佛能获得些许勇气。

“我也不能保证不会对你表现得自以为是。”Harry的手滑过他的嘴唇，仿佛在思讨是否要再次亲吻Draco。

Draco捉住Harry的手，放到自己下巴上，如果这成为了他们的习惯，他的手确实可以偶尔暖起来，“啊，补偿是什么？”

“不多，奖励你去爱一个格兰芬多。”

Harry早就知道了。Draco再就这点争论不休似乎毫无意义，因为Harry已经露出了那副表情，那副让Draco想咒死他的表情，那副暗示他远比Draco还要了解他自己。

呃啊！很好，Draco爱上了那个愚蠢、该死的格兰芬多，不是随随便便的一个愚蠢、该死的格兰芬多，而是面前这个格兰芬多。除了他妈的Godric他自己之外，史上最格兰芬多的格兰芬多。圣人Potter，这个惊人的绝佳上床对象。

“我想我可以应付，”Draco咕哝道，让Harry背躺在床上，依偎在到身旁，把他的肩膀当作枕头，“但你要是觉得我会第一个说，那你就疯了。”

“走着瞧。”Harry的嘴唇贴在Draco的眉骨上，呼吸扰动他的发丝，“如果我开玩笑说我觉得这一刻即是永恒，你会给我下咒吗？”

Draco抱怨一声，闭上眼，“Fuck you，Potter，睡觉去。”

原作者留言：

感谢每一个陪伴这个故事的人，我希望到最后或多或少已经解释清楚了


End file.
